It's Normal, Right?
by AndradeFreak
Summary: Okay so this is my collection of slash one-shots ranging from Benny/Ethan, Rory/Ethan, one Sarah/Erica, and a bit Sarah/Ethan, kinda. I couldn't change my original story's category so all previous chapters are put as one whole chapter here.
1. It's Normal, Right?

Title: **My Babysitter's A Vampire It's normal, right?**  
>Category: Misc » Misc. Tv Shows<br>Author: AndradeFreak  
>Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+<br>Genre: Romance/Drama  
>Published: 07-10-11, Updated: 07-26-11<br>Chapters: 7, Words: 14,264

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Here is a small one-shot that I couldn't help writing. This has been irking in my mind for weeks now.<strong>

**A My Babysitter's A Vampire Fanfiction.**

**Slash Alert!**

**Ethan/Benny**

…

Now Benny has stayed the night before, in fact it seems as if he's always here…which is quite true,

But last night…seemed so strange to Ethan.

Said boy was now in his back yard lying on the grass watching the skies…

'Very strange…'

It was quite strange that it made him not want to neither play any of his games nor read any of his comics…

'…'

…

_That night Benny had came over at six, just in time for dinner, and that was normal._

_The boys then gathered in Ethan's room, and met Rory at the window._

_Still as normal as ever._

_When the blond, now vampire, boy had left it was still quite up to norm standards._

"_So have any new reads?" Benny had asked making Ethan grumble a bit._

"_No…my parents have banned me from buying more comics for a while, they said I have to learn about the value of money and its importance"_

"_Sucks" Benny retorted as he flopped himself on Ethan's bed._

_Ethan just nodded and then went back to his work on the computer._

_Still as normal as ever._

_After several quiet moments Ethan began noticing that Benny was shivering._

'_Is he really that cold?'_

"_Are you okay?" Ethan asked the boy who simply said he was freezing._

_The boy instantly got up and raised the thermo._

_Upon entering the hall, where the thermo was located at, his father had told him that it was quite late._

"_So lights out"_

_Ethan obeyed and began fixing Benny's usual spot on the floor, it was clear that the other teen wouldn't do it himself, that being a normal aspect as well._

"_There" Ethan exclaimed when he had finished the bed on the floor._

_When he got nothing in return, nor a jumping Benny, he looked up at the figure in his bed._

"_Benny?" He asked unsure as he began hearing the light snoring of his friend._

'_No way.' The other thought as he shook his friend._

"_Benny" Ethan whined. "Get off my bed."_

"_Benny!"_

"_No" The other said while a shrug and smile. "I'm already comfortable"_

"_But I don't like sleeping on the floor" The other proclaimed._

"_Then sleep on your bed" Benny shot back sleepily and he buried himself in the solitude of the mattress._

_Ethan huffed and glared at his best friend._

"_I would but you're on it"_

"_We can both fit" The other said back still with his eyes closed._

_He obviously didn't want to budge from his relaxing spot._

"_I'm not sharing the bed with you"_

"_Why not? We use to when we were little kids"_

"_Yeah, when we were 'little'" Ethan explained finally realizing just how tired he was._

"_It's either share or sleep on the floor" Benny then said as he ended the conversation._

…

_Ethan huffed again and then turned out the lights and headed to the spot on the floor where Benny usually slept._

'_I can't believe I'm doing this'_

_The boy quickly snatched up the pillow and blankets and headed to his side of the bed._

_When he had lain down he had heard his friend laugh in triumph._

'_Stupid Benny…'_

…

_The boy tossed and turned and decided on one thing, he had to sleep facing away from his friend, he didn't know why but he had to. But that was a harder task because he wasn't comfortable laying down on his right side, he had to sleep left. And that's where Benny was._

_With a grunt he reluctantly turned to the left and was surprised to see Benny awake._

"_Why can't you just lay still?" Benny asked sleepily._

_The moon that shone through the window gave some light so Ethan could tell his friend was annoyed._

"_It's not that hard"_

"_I'm not use to someone sleeping by me anymore" Ethan proclaimed with a grunt._

_Benny rolled his eyes and looked at his friend with a puzzled thought._

"_Then lets sleep how we use to" The taller teen said as he inched closer._

_Ethan didn't know what the other was doing so he just froze in place and let the other move._

_Before he knew it, he was in a cage of arms and buried in Benny's chest._

"_W-what are you-?" He began asking but was cut off._

"_Shh…just go to sleep, Ethan"_

_And then the boy felt heat rise in his cheeks as he began feeling warmth and comfort…_

'_Was this really how we use to sleep…?'_

_Ethan could feel and hear Benny's heart rise and fall and he began syncing into that noise._

_Is it strange to feel comfort in your best friend's arms? Is it crazy to even question it?_

…

_After several more minutes he felt Benny's chin rest on his head so he sighed and just relaxed more…_

_Soon after he drifted off to sleep…_

…

Ethan sighed and kept staring at the clouds over head…

Last night had been strange…

'But I'm sure all friends do it…'

From somewhere beyond him he heard a footstep.

'Yeah, that's it, they all did it, it was absolutely normal, no doubt about it.'

Another step

'It's completely allowable'

"Hey, dude" A familiar voice greeted making Ethan jump a bit.

He opened his eyes, (when had he even closed them?), and was surprised to see Benny standing over him.

"Hi" Ethan greeted as he kept staring up. "Why'd you leave so early…?"

"…Um…I had stuff to do…" The other said as a slight blush flashed over his cheeks.

Ethan had seen the blush but he chose to ignore it.

"So…are you sick or something?" The boy then asked curiously.

"…no, why?" The other asked back.

"Oh, well I thought maybe you were sick, that's why you were so cold…and that's why you possibly wanted m-my warmth…" Ethan explained as he felt his cheeks heat up.

'Stop making this so awkward, it's perfectly normal'.

"Oh…" Benny mumbled as he scratched his cheek. "T-that…I mean I was just like really comfortable…and I didn't realize I was…um…s-smothering you until I woke up this morning…"

"Oh" Was all Ethan said as he nodded.

'See…it was nothing to get worked up about…perfectly normal.'

"So…you want to play some video games?" Benny asked quickly, obviously trying to change the conversation.

"…nah" Ethan answered after a moment of silence. "…I kinda want to just lay here for a bit…"

Benny nodded at that and then looked around; he was trying to find something to settle his attention on, other then Ethan, but it went on with no solution.

"…you could lay with me…you know…" Ethan then said with his eyes closed. A blush had darkened his cheeks so Benny couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"…okay" Benny said as he lay next to his friend.

…

'Okay this was awkward' Benny thought as he sighed outwardly.

'Strange' Ethan thought.

'But its normal…we're just really close.' They both thought in union without knowing it.

Yes, it was just that…

…or was it…?

**I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review if you wish for another one.**

**Please no flames…**

**- Peace.**

**Oh, and sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I decided to just make this 'story' into short random one-shots that will probably not overlap each other. Note: I said probably very loosely...so don't be too keen on that...<strong>

**Anyway, here is another one-shot...but this one is a Rory X Ethan.**

**Oh, but I should say that these one-shots will probably be only fluff (Basically just moments that could happen in real canon that wouldn't change the storyline really, so probably no major slash)  
><strong>

**Note: Again I said probably very loosely so...there's a slight chance of heavy slash in the future...if you want I suppose...**

**...and...I suppose that's it for my opening...**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

Ethan walked aimlessly home with his old casual mood.

He had been through hell at school because for some reason all the jocks just felt like punishing him all at once. Even Benny was saved from it because of his absence from school.

But Ethan already knew his best bud would be out, he after all sent a video chat exclaiming that he was going out of town to buy some kind of substance with his grandmother.

'Being an earth priestess must be strange...' Ethan thought as he crossed another street. 'But then again seeing visions isn't that normal at all either...'

"Hey" A loud booming voice greeted making him jump back with a scream.

"How many times have I told you-!" Ethan began yelling to Rory who he thought was in front of him, but surprisingly the blond boy wasn't in sight.

"Up here" Rory's voice declared making Ethan look up to see his flying friend.

Ethan quickly glanced around for pedestrians and pulled the boy to the earth making said boy crash in the grass.

"Ouch" The vampire moaned out as he re-stood.

"You know one of these days someone is going to see you"

"Doubt it" The hyper boy exclaimed with a grin. "Because no one catches Rory, the vampire ninja!"

Ethan just rolled his eyes at his friend and began walking once again.

"So, I saw you get mauled over today by the meat heads" Rory said as he caught up to the other boy.

"Oh, so you know how fun it was then" Ethan said back sarcastically.

"You know, I could always just eat them for you"

When the blond boy had said that Ethan had quickly turned on his heels and stared at him.

"No" He said with fright in his voice.

Rory just grinned at his friend and moved closer.

"Or I could always just change you into a vampire" He declared as his fangs whisked out.

Ethan instantly jumped which made Rory burst out into giggles.

"I'm just joking" He said in between laughs. "I already told you that the thought of my fangs on your neck makes me very queasy"

Ethan didn't know what to say to that, actually he felt rather offended than anything else...

"Well, too bad for you because my blood is a rare type that vampires love" He exclaimed without realizing what he had just said.

Rory just gazed at him curiously and laughed again.

"As if, what makes your blood so superior?"

"...I d-don't know..." The boy mumbled with his usual goofy tone.

Rory just glanced curiously at the boy as they began walking again.

"...who says your blood is rare, anyhow?" He then asked curiously and silently.

"Those vampires who were holding that fraud blood drive...and even Sarah said it was the best blood she ever smelled." Ethan reluctantly answered.

Rory just nodded and then popped an idea in his head.

"Can I smell it then!" He asked happily.

"W-what, no!" Ethan declared as he stepped back with a look of astonishment. "I'm not going to cut myself for your amusement".

"Come one" The blond whined. "I just want to see for myself if it's true".

"B-but what if you like it?" Ethan asked nervously as his home came into view.

"Relax" Rory declared. "I won't bite you"

Ethan grew quiet and then unlocked his front door.

'I should say no...but...Rory is a friend, and I trust him...' Ethan thought as he watched his friend stand on the porch.

"Fine" Ethan said as he held the door open for the vampire to enter his home.

Said vampire smiled and then sat down in the kitchen.

'His blood can't be all that...' Rory thought as he fidgeted in his chair.

...

Ethan squirmed as he held one of his mom's sewing needles to his finger.

'Just a prick...' Ethan thought to himself as he squealed a bit. 'Come one, Ethan, remember when they gave you the shot...it didn't even hurt...'

Rory watched amused as he recalled that his human friend had a phobia to shots...

'Come one, you can do it...' Ethan said to himself yet again.

Rory shrugged and then appeared by Ethan in a flash. He grabbed the needle and pricked his friend on his forefinger.

Ethan instantly pulled away with a girlish shout but Rory froze on the spot.

'That smell...' He thought as he looked at Ethan.

He felt his mouth water as the smell of delicious blood overwhelmed him...

'So...tasty'

He ran his eyes over Ethan who was now holding a napkin to his hand. (Note: Ethan is probably overreacting).

Rory suddenly pounced forward and shoved Ethan against the counter.

"It does smell good" He mumbled as his fangs slowly retracted from his lips.

Ethan grew suddenly worried as his friend leaned closer to him.

"Y-you said you wouldn't b-bite, Rory" Ethan mumbled out as his friend looked him up and down again.

"I know" The vampire said with a shiver. "But the blood...and you...look so delicious"

Rory leaned into Ethan's neck and suddenly licked the skin that sat there. Ethan instantly shivered with a moan and felt his cheeks blush fiercely.

Rory's hand grabbed at his waist as the other boy squealed.

"R-Rory" Ethan moaned as the blond licked him again. "S-stop"

The vampire seized Ethan and was about to bite him when he froze on the spot.

'W-what am I doing...?' Rory wondered as he forced himself to pull away.

He released Ethan and moved back until his back was up against the wall.

"Umm...s-sorry, dude" He mumbled with a scarlet blush to the boy who now sat on the floor with his own blush.

"I-it's okay" Ethan said as he tried to stand up.

The smell of blood relished through Rory again but the vampire held his nose fiercely.

"Y-you were right" Rory said with a hyper yet still flushed tone. "Your blood is...something..."

Ethan nodded and then flushed as the image of him and Rory flashed into his mind.

...

"...so...umm...have any new reads?" Rory asked trying to relax himself and change the overall situation that had dawned on them.

Ethan just nodded.

"Yeah...got some...y-yesterday..."

"Cool" Rory said back as he eyed the floor...

...

...

"Well, this is awkward" They both mumbled under their breaths.

**...**

**And there you go. Man, that actually turned out a bit slashier than I had originally intended...**

**Oh wellz!**

**I hoped you enjoyed.**

**Oh, and please review for another one.**

**And if you want you can tell me a pair you would like to see for the next one. It could be any, even non-slash pairings such as Sarah/Ethan, etc...**

**(Any pairing with the main cast.)**

**Well...**

**-Peace.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I know these one-shots are suppose to be random but this one actually goes with the previous one. EthanBenny, Ethan/Rory, and slight Ethan/Sarah.**

...

"He did what!" Benny asked in disbelief after Ethan had told his friend about his and Rory's day yesterday.

"And you let him!" Sarah then asked also in disbelief.

"He just wanted...to see..." Ethan mumbled out as Benny grew a bit angrier.

"Dude that's like vampire rape"

"I-it's not rape" Ethan said back a bit embarrassed.

"Hello, Ethan" Sarah retorted with a roll of her eyes. "Do you have a death wish? How could you be so stupid to let a vampire smell your own blood?"

"It was just Rory" Ethan defended. "I trust him"

"Yeah, and that little rape session was just out of the norm" Benny muttered.

"He didn't rape me!" Ethan shouted out earning several glances.

'This is not a suitable conversation in the lunch room' Ethan thought as his cheeks flushed.

"But you let your guard down, dude. Haven't you learned anything from left for dead? Do. Not. Let. Your. Guard. Down." Benny shouted. "Face it Rory is like a zombie now, and zombie friends are meant to be blasted in the brain."

"When you turned into a zombie I didn't blast you" Ethan commented.

"But that's because I'm your best friend, hello, issue #6 of Omega Galaxy wars, never kill your best friend if you have a chance of a way out"

"Wow, this little geek conversation is great but I have to go meet Erica" Sarah said as she gathered her stuff and walked away.

Ethan waved goodbye but then turned to see his friend giving him a deep stare.

"You got Rory raped"

"He didn't rape me"

'But he tried to...' Benny said in his thoughts as he poked his lunch meat. 'Is this even meat...?'

...

In class Benny couldn't resort his mind to do anything except think about Ethan. It was rather annoying that his friend was in all his thoughts...and it was all because of Rory, yup, that vampire dweeb was at fault.

After class had ended Benny quickly rushed about the halls and found Sarah and decided to talk to her.

'Maybe she could help clear my mind...' Benny thought.

"Do you think Ethan might have a thing for Rory?" Benny asked in a whisper, it wasn't what he thought he was going to ask but it was the first thing to pop into his mouth.

"Hmmm..." The girl said in thought. "He might, I mean out of the two of you he always wants to save the kid, and they're always like really chummy, and oh, the kid is very hot" Sarah said sarcastically making Benny groan.

"I'm serious" Benny then said.

"Why are you so strung up on this?" Sarah then asked. "It's not like there's any reason to be jealous"

"Wow, wow, wow" Benny said loudly with a fake grin. "I am not jealous"

"Oh, really?" Sarah inquired with her own grin.

"Yeah really, I mean it's Rory...and besides...if anyone is jealous t-then it's you"

"Me?" Sarah asked shockingly.

"Yeah, you, because let's face it your a vampire, and everyone knows that vampires always fall for a helpless human"

"And everyone knows that the best friends always end up together" Sarah retorted making Benny puzzle for a second.

"No, because I'm not just the best friend - I'm the hero" Benny stated with a triumphant grin.  
>"Oh, but don't the heroes always get the damsel in distress in the end of your geek comics?"<p>

Benny paused...

And Sarah grinned.

"Y-yes, b-but..." He stuttered out making Sarah laugh aloud.

"Oh, poor confused Benny" Sarah retorted as she walked away.

...

"Hey, Benny" Ethan greeted his friend when he spotted him by his locker.

"H-hey..." The boy mumbled making Ethan a bit confused.

"Something wrong?" He asked still curious.

"Umm...actually I have to ask you s-something..."

"What?" Ethan inquired with his usual cute face.

Benny sighed and then inhaled and then sighed once again.

"Do you-?"

"Hello, my mortal peeps" Rory greeted with a wide smile making Benny grumble a little. "So, what you two doing tonight?"

"Well, 'me' and Ethan were going to watch a science fiction marathon tonight" Benny answered a bit annoyed.

"So cool" Rory said back with his big puppy dog eyes. "Mind if I join?"

"Actually-" Benny began saying but was cut off.

"Sure" Ethan answered with a smile.

"Awesome" Rory said as he locked eyes with Benny's best friend. Benny switched his attention between them and then interrupted their eye contact with himself.

"Let's get going, buddy" Benny proclaimed as he dragged the other boy away.

"Well, see you later peeps" Rory said with a farewell.

...

That night Ethan was sitting in between the two boys who were, whether or not Rory knew, fighting for the shorter boy's attention.

"This movie is riveting" Rory stated as he grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"It sure is" Ethan agreed as he glanced at Rory.

Rory looked at Ethan curiously and couldn't help but remembering what almost happened the other day...

'It had been so intoxicating' He thought as he continued staring.

Benny grumbled silently and then tossed a bunch of popcorn at the blond vampire.

Rory snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Benny.

"Sorry" Benny said with a calm expression. "I missed my mouth".

Now Rory didn't know why but his gut churned when Benny gave Ethan a smile. It reminded him of that time when Erica had tried to steal his blood desert...it has to do with territorial issues, but what's so territorial about that smile...?

Ethan yawned and began closing his eyes, or rather it seemed as if he was twitching and trying to over power sleep, but in the end he lost and fell asleep on Benny's shoulder.

Rory felt his gut churn again and began feeling his fangs fighting to break free.

Benny glanced at the sleeping Ethan and smiled which made Rory suddenly hiss his teeth at the boy. Ethan immediately woke up from the noise and looked about on alert.

"Sorry" Rory muttered with a yawn. "The movie scared me..."

Ethan nodded at that and then sat back on the couch to try and rest his eyes, but Benny was out right glaring at Rory who was now happily watching the film.

...

"So, I heard you tried to rape Ethan" Benny said after a moment of silence.

Rory curiously glanced at the kid with a confusing expression.

"Oh, that" He said after he realized what the other was getting at.

"Yeah, that" Benny said back a bit darkly.

"Was an accident" Rory proclaimed as he glanced at Ethan who was, which didn't go un-noted by the both of them, sleeping rather cutely.

"Yeah, because friends always try to bite each other and suck their blood by accident" Benny retorted making Rory glare a bit.

"I didn't bite him" Rory defended as he set his attention back to the television screen.

"I didn't bite him" Benny mimicked silently before giving up on his so not jealous rage.

...

The next morning, both Benny and Rory were snuggled onto their own side of Ethan.

Said boy woke up to quite a shock, I mean it's not everyday that you find your two best friends snuggling you like your life depends on their hold.

...

**I hoped you enjoyed it. I found it rather amusing to write.**

**Please review and let me know how I did.**

**Oh, and sorry for any grammar mistakes.  
><strong>

**- Peace.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back...and with more (light) slash...but it may just feature a bit of Ethan and Sarah with Ethan and Rory and Benny of course.<strong>

**Oh, and this takes place on the same night as the episode **"**Three Geeks and a Demon**". **So if you have not seen it then this story will be a bit confusing.**

**And enjoy...**

**(While I enjoy a tasty taco with hot sauce)  
><strong>

...

Ethan sighed as his parents finally retired to their room.

Tonight had been very tiring indeed...

The boy looked about the living room and found Benny and Sarah conversing over who would get to choose a movie for the rest of the evening.

The cable was still out, thanks to Rory...

As the boy thought back to the blond he realized that said blond wasn't in sight.

Where did he go...?

It's not like him to leave his home this early...

Ethan tried asking Benny of the others whereabouts but the other was still arguing to the beloved babysitter.

...

Ethan headed into the upstairs hall and found his room door opened.

"Rory?" he called out unsure making the boy suddenly jump up onto the ceiling.

"Never sneak up on a vampire" The blond hissed with an embarassed face.

Ethan just chuckled and looked about the room.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked.

"Oh, umm..." The vampire began saying with a stutter. "I was just fixing your things back to normal"

"Why...?" Ethan asked curiously, I mean he wasn't ungrateful because well, Rory did fix his room very nicely. (It was just now, that he noticed).

"Because the whole possession thing, w-was kinda my fault" The other explained.

Ethan just grinned at that but felt his eyes landing on Rory's cell phone which now lay on the floor.

"Oh, you dropped this-" Ethan exclaimed as he knelt to pick up the electronic, but Rory had snatched it away quickly.

"Thanks" The boy said as he held it.

"Err, something wrong?" Ethan inquired as he made that face with his quivered eyebrows.

"No" Rory answered quickly.

"Really? 'Cause it seems like something is" The boy declared.

Rory just nodded a 'no' and tried to walk out of the room, but Ethan quickly (And clumsily) snatched the phone away before the vampire could react.

"Give that back" Rory pleaded as Ethan looked at the phones context.

The vampire quickly pinned Ethan down and tried to take the cell back with force.

"I'm much stronger than you" The blond declared as he held the other down. Ethan squirmed and then handed the phone over reluctantly.

"Thanks" Rory then said as he pocketed the cell.

He got back to his feet and headed to the door, while Ethan sat on the floor.

"So, why were you looking at my baby picture again?" Ethan asked in a muffled whisper, but Rory had caught it. The boy froze and then looked at Ethan.

"What?"

"The phone. You still have that picture that Sarah sent you" Ethan answered.

"Oh, well, I haven't got around to erasing it"

"But, you were just looking at it since it was displayed on the screen" Ethan said back as he stood. Rory nodded and then looked at the window that sat on the other wall.

'I could just fly...and leave...' He thought but then threw that thought out of his head.

"Okay, so I kept it" He said nonchalant. "Big whoop. It's cute and funny, and hysterical"

Ethan froze on that comment...

'Did...he say...c-cute?'

Rory turned to look at Ethan who now stood with a light blush.

"D-did-?" Ethan was about to ask before Benny rushed into the room quickly followed by a hiss.

"Your babysitter is trying to kill me!" The boy shouted as he hid in the closet.

"No use hiding Benny, we all know your in there" Sarah declared as she tried to pry the door open.

When it wouldn't budge she stopped her antics and exclaimed a sigh and glanced at the other two boys.

"Hey" She greeted with a normal smile.

"Why are you after Benny?" Ethan asked with a small grin.

"Oh, hes just being an immoral idiot again" The girl stated as said boy began taunting her through the door.

"All I said was that she only wanted to watch that chick flick so she could k-noodle with you, Ethan" Benny explained from behind the door.

Sarah quickly slammed her fist on the door which caused the other to squeal in fright.

"The only thing that is going to k-noodle around here is your face with this door" Sarah exclaimed.

"Shh, my parents are sleeping" Ethan said in a whisper.

Rory nodded to that and than crept out of the room as the closet door opened.

He walked in the hall and was on the stairs when he once again opened up that picture that he had tried to hide, it wasn't weird to think that this picture was adorable, right...?

'Not in the least' The boy said in his head as he heard Benny erupt another squeal that was trying to be muffled by Sarah.

"Shh" Ethan exclaimed as a crash escaped into the night.

"Not my limited edition action figures" The boy moaned out into the night.

...

Later that night, after all of the commotion, the party of four decided to watch some horror flick that Ethan's parents had owned.

"This is supposed to be one of the scariest movies of all time?" Benny asked rather dully as he kept his eyes fixed on the screen.

"Yeah, my folks said it scared them to death" Ethan answered as Sarah watched the screen, also showing signs of boredom.

"Look guys" Rory said from a top the stairs. "I'm being possessed" The boy then mimicked the upside down crawl that the movie had portrayed on the stairs which made the other three burst out in giggles.

"I guess it's kinda creepy" Sarah then said with a false note making the others roll their eyes.

"My grandma sun bathing is scarier than this" Benny retorted with a shudder.

After much more comments to the film the four decided to turn it off.

"Well, I should get going" Sarah declared as she stood up.

"You know" Ethan then said as he cleared his throat with an embarassed look. "Y-you...you could always just stay over"

"Err, no thank you" The girl said with a strange look. "I think this night has gone on long enough" She said with a smile. "Besides I have no idea what happens here after lights out...".

And with that she left...

"What do you think she meant by that...?" Ethan had asked when the trio retired to his bedroom.

"Who knows" Benny answered before he settled his eyes on the computer screen.

"Ooh" The boy shrieked in glee. "Let's make faces on a live chat"

"Yeah" Rory chimed in with a full blown out grin followed by Ethan's own.

...

**I hoped you enjoyed it. You know, I honestly think the characters are well grasped in this one. Please review and yadda, yadda, yadda...**

**- Peace.**

**Oh, and this little one-shot was created because of the way Rory was looking at his phone, (Ethan's baby pic), during the backyard scene.**

**Man, the seasons finale is tonight...I'm sad... (I'm not crying! I just have something in my eyes...seriously I think I spilled some hot sauce in it...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back for another one-shot. So many suggestions on pairings but I chose the majority which was Ethan x Benny.<strong>

**This little story is set on the night of Re-vamped.**

**At the end, as Ethan is resting...**

**Enjoy.**

**...**

Ethan sighed again as he looked about the room.

This whole night hadn't gone according to plan, no, it changed so many aspects of their lives...especially Sarahs...

'Why did I have to get bitten?' He thought as he tried to shake off the sleepiness in his system.

"Why...? Because of me Sarah is a vampire...it's all my fault...she's lost her life now..." He muttered into the darkness.

"Hey Buddy" A voice greeted out of no where nearly startling the crap out of him.

Ethan looked about in the darkness but couldn't identify anything.

"Benny-?" He called out even though he recognized his best friend's voice.

"Yeah?" The other asked still hiding in the dark room.

"Where are you? What time is it? Are my parents-?"

"Whoa, one question at a time, Ethan" Benny retorted probably grinning. "I'm right here, it's like two in the morning, and your parents are asleep. Grandma reassured them that you were fine"

"...so, why are you here?" The drowsy boy then asked, even though he didn't know where exactly his friend was.

"Umm...Grandma told me to look after you"

***Flashback***

**"Come on let's get home" Benny's grandma said as she gathered her things. "He just needs to rest" She reassured Ethan's parents after explaining a false account of a stairs incident at the dance.**

**"Err, maybe I should stay here" Benny had said when his grandma had already began dragging him half way out the door. She had been on his case because he wouldn't let Ethan be.**

**"I already told you that he'll be fine" His grandma said giving her grandson a look. Benny just shrugged shyly and looked at Ethan's parents.**

**"May I stay?" He asked with a kind smile. "To you know, make sure hes alright over night..."**

**"Of course" Ethan's mother said with a smile of gratitude. "Ethan is so lucky to have such a caring 'friend'.**

**Benny instantly flushed at that and looked back at his grandmother.**

**"Fine. Do what you like, but don't do anything rash and make sure no heart racing activities for Ethan, we can't have him overly excited in his condition" The woman said giving Benny a look of, 'I know everything', before heading off.  
><strong>

**Benny didn't exactly know what she had meant by that, so he was fairly certain Ethan's parents wouldn't understand either.**

**"Do you have any idea what she was talking about-?" Ethan's father asked only earning a shrug from Benny. The man looked to his wife but the woman only giggled a bit and turned into the house with a exasperated sigh.**

**"Men" She muttered under her breath.**

**...**

"Huh" Ethan said back as his eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" Benny asked.

"Oh, umm...I just kind of expected her to force you to leave, I mean earlier she was getting pretty annoyed because you were hanging about"

"...I guess she wanted someone to make sure you were fine" Benny said back a bit nervously.

Ethan moved in his bed which instantly made Benny grasp his arm in the dark.

"What are you doing?" The taller one of the two asked with a raised tone.

"Turning on the lights" The other answered.

"No" Benny blurted out making Ethan sit back.  
>"Why not?"<p>

"You need to rest, just lay back down"

"Then, you turn them on" Ethan shot back.

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because..." Benny paused and thought hard but no logical reason would come to his mind so in that moment of hesitation Ethan had sat up and turned on the light, illuminating the room.

Ethan turned to look at Benny and found himself surprised.

Benny's eyes were puffy red and he had signs of tears on his cheeks, upon the tear stain cheeks was now a deep blush.

Benny instantly looked away as Ethan felt something pull within his gut.

'That face Benny made...' He thought to himself as his gut pulled once again, 'was...cu-'

"Turn off the light" Benny demanded as he kept trying to hide his face. But Ethan sat still and touched Benny's head, who by now was sitting on the floor on the side of his bed.

"Why were you crying?" He asked as he placed his hand on the others shoulder.

"I wasn't, I just had something...in my eye" The other out right lied.  
>"Benny" Ethan called out in a worried tone. "Why were you crying...?"<p>

"I wasn't" The other lied once again.

"Yes, you were and I want to know why" Ethan shot back.

"I wasn't" The other shot back as his voice cracked a bit.

"Benny-"

"I wasn't crying!"

"Tell me!"

"I wasn't-"

"Stop lying and tell me why you were-"

"It was because of you" Benny suddenly blurted out before digging his face into his knees. "...I was crying because of you..."

"But why?" Ethan asked a bit shocked and embarrassed.

'Why would Benny cry for me...?'

"Your grandma said I was going to be fine"

"...I know" Benny muttered with a sob. "But watching you like...this made me realize that I could have lost my best friend..."

Ethan felt his cheeks heat up a bit as Benny looked up and rest his head on his mattress.

"I could have lost you Ethan" Benny stated as he patted said boy's hair.

And just then Ethan heard that thought wander into his mind. 'His face...looks so...cut-'

"And that would have...been so..." Benny paused in the middle of his sentence and felt himself lost, he had no idea on how to describe what he would've felt. It was just so hurtful and sad...and horrible...

"Terrible" He then said feeling as if that word came pretty close to what he wanted to say.

The boy patted Ethan's hair more as he broke out into a smile.

"Why didn't you tell me that then...?" Ethan asked after several more seconds and pats.

"...you know me Ethan, I don't like showing...this kind of stuff...in fact you're the only one who ever sees me like this..."

Ethan smiled a bit at that and couldn't help noting that what he had just said meant this was like his own part of Benny that no one outside of him got to experience...if he wasn't wrong then that in fact made him feel quite...special.

"I like when you show it though" Ethan said back not really knowing he was going to say it at all.

Benny gave him a curious glance but smirked again.

"Oh, and whys that?"

"I don't know" Ethan answered truthfully. "It just...makes me realize that you might actually trust me more to see it than others..."

Ethan's cheeks burned up as Benny giggled a bit.

"You're sometimes too cute for your own good" Benny muttered before he could stop himself.

"What?" Ethan asked when he had snapped out of his mind.

"Huh?" Benny asked back just as dumb struck.

"You said something?" The boy asked earning a disagreeing nod.

"No" Benny lied as his cheeks flushed once again.

The conversation had pretty much drowned on until they decided to get to bed, it turned out that Benny had been sleeping on the cold hard floor this whole time, on account that Ethan was the only one who knew where the spare blankets were.

Seeing as he didn't want his friend to sleep uncomfortably Ethan offered him half off his bed.

Benny had first refused but Ethan and dragged him forcefully before nodding off into a deep sleep.

Now,

Benny laid full awake in the comfort of Ethan's bed, quite noted on that fact that said boy, Ethan, was using him as his pillow.

It wasn't the thought of the position that made him uncomfortable, no, what made him uncomfortable was the fact that he was in fact comfortable. Yes, he was quite comfortable with Ethan resting his head on his chest, he was quite comfortable with said boy wrapping his arms around him, and he was extremely comfortable enough to kiss Ethan's forehead with a small smile.

"...you...don't know how much you mean to me..." Benny muttered as he closed his eyes to give in to the sleep that was finally trying to consume him.

"...Benny..." The other mumbled in his sleep as he tried to bury his head further into the other.

Yeah, this was okay...I mean sure this strayed from normal but hey, maybe they're just indeed that close.

...

**I hoped you enjoyed but if you wish for more than enjoy this small scene from somewhere out of my mind. (Don't ask about where this its in time because I have no freakin clue).**

"You still listen to this?" Benny asked with a face as he grabbed one of the ear phones from his best friend, Ethan.

"Yeah" The other said casually as he pulled away slightly embarrassed. "I like it"

"But dude, it's Ke$ha, and it's an old chick song"

"It's not that old" Ethan retorted.

"But it's still a chick song" Benny said back with a grin.

Ethan rolled his eyes at him and continued to listen to it.

For an unknown reason Benny kept one of the headphone buds and listened to the song.

'Whats so great about it...' He wondered.

**_"What you got boy is hard to find. I think about it all the time."_**

"It's okay...I guess..." Benny mumbled to Ethan who smiled a bit at him.**_  
><em>**

**_ "I'm all strung out, my heart is fried, I just can't get you off my mind."_**

Benny kept staring at Ethan who mouthed the lyrics softly, strangely enough his lips were like hypnotizing to him.**_  
><em>**

**_ "Because your love your love your love is my drug. Your love your love your love."_**

Now this may be strange but during the song all Benny could think about were all the good times he had with Ethan, everything, even up to the vampire slayings and possessed animal attacks.**_  
><em>**

**_ "I said your love your love your love is my drug, your love your love your love-"_**

The music was cut off when the Ethan exited his player suddenly.

"So, is my love your drug?" Benny heard him ask making his cheeks burn quickly.

"What!" Benny asked out in surprise and shock.

"I just said if you wanted to stay over" Ethan said with a furrowed eyebrows.

"Oh..." Benny mumbled back as he blushed even more.

'This is why Ke$ha songs are bad...' He thought bitterly.

...

**And there you go, so, umm...I guess this is goodbye, but not forever, no, not forever...**

**I promise to be back, but until then you're the man of the house, okay? So, make sure your mom doesn't become a cheating whore and that your sister is fed regularly, you know how mommy forgets when shes wasted.**

**- Peace.**

**Oh, and sorry for any grammar mistakes, didn't proof read that much.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back!<strong>

**With more tales of Sweeney Todd!**

***Crowd looks at me confused***

***I look around and notice the My Babysitter's A Vampire decor***

**I mean,**

**I'm back for more MBSAV slash!  
><strong>

**Oh, and this one-shot is really slashy, seriously (I have to bump up the rating now), and it's the best kind of slash because it features multiple pairings.**

**Hoorah!**

**Oh, and I would like to share one of my videos on my alternate youtube account, it's called 'Ethan's love is Benny's Drug', I just know you'll like it. So please check it out whenever you wish to.  
><strong>

**But without further ado,**

**...**

**(BTW, this takes place sometime before the 1st season finale)**

**...  
><strong>

It was a Friday night when Ethan, Benny, Sarah, and Rory suddenly appeared into Ethan's home catching both his parents off guard.

"I thought you were going to the movies?" His mom inquired when she had entered her living room with a bowl of fresh popcorn, and of course all the teenage boys helped themselves to it.

"We were" Ethan began explaining with a mouth full of his stolen treat. "But the movie was canceled because of some stupid projector malfunction.

"So we just decided to kick it here" Benny added with a smile as he threw himself on the all so familiar couch.

"Oh, but me and your father are watching a movie down here" Ethan's mom explained to the boy who only nodded.

"Which one?"

"It's an adult film" The woman answered as she looked at the young adults, leaving aside Sarah of course.

"What is it called?" Ethan asked as he sat down by Benny.

"Two tales of love" His mother answered reluctantly.

"Oh, is it that one with Kasey Marx?" Sarah asked earning a grin quickly from the woman.

"You heard of it?"

"My mom says it's a great movie, just not for immature viewers" As Sarah said immature she had casually glanced at the three boys on the couch.

"Hey, I'm mature" Benny defended with a grin.

"Yeah" The other two also added.

"If this is an adult film then I'm mature enough to handle it, besides it's just a love story" Benny retorted.

"So what if there's sexual content, I've seen some of it before mom" Ethan than said.

"Ah, yes. But this film isn't like those other films..." His mom explained totally confusing them to a point that they felt like they had just been drained in the head by space aliens.

"It's not a heterosexual film, son" Ethan's dad explained as he looked at him still confused.

"I don't follow-" Ethan said making Sarah shrug in annoyance.

"It's a same sex love story" Sarah stated and yet the boys were still as clueless as ever.

"Sweetie" Ethan's mom said trying to make him understand. "It's two love stories about a girl and a girl and a boy and a boy"

"Oh, so it's two stories about a guy falling for a girl" Rory then said obviously still confused.

"No" Sarah shouted. "They're both gay couples, hence girl and girl and boy and boy".

The three boys looked at her bewildered until Ethan turned to his parents.

"Why would you watch that?" He asked only earning smiles.

"Like I said you are just a bit too immature, sweetie" His mom said as she started the film.

Ethan was appalled by the idea of watching this film but Sarah was clearly going to view it. She was mature enough...and Ethan had to be as mature as her, he had to show her that he wasn't just some kid...he could handle this.

Since Ethan was determined to watch this then the other two, being Benny and Rory, sulked it up and watched the film as well.

'Besides' Thought Benny. 'It might be hot to see two girls getting it on'.

...

Halfway through the film, the teenagers found out exactly how long this movie was.

It's been going on for about an hour and a half and it still had another hour and a half to go.

'This is so boring' Benny thought as he yawned. 'None of these girls are hot'

'This is...weird' Ethan thought as the screen began displaying the affectionate scene between two boys, who were supposedly in love, but it just seemed like they wanted to get into each others pants.

'This is not even interesting. How could my mom compare this to Dusk?' Sarah thought as she pulled the pillow closer to her chest.

'There should be zombies in this film' Rory chimed in within his head. 'Yeah, zombies...or even space aliens!'

All the viewers, outside the old couple of course, wanted to do anything as long as it took them away from this movie, but none of them were willing to leave because that would just prove how immature you were. Even Sarah felt that if she decided to go home then the others, especially Benny, wouldn't let her live it down.

'Ha, I'm more mature then you' Benny would say until the day she lied in her casket.

...

All four teens felt their mind haze as their eyes began getting heavier and heavier.

'So bored...' All of them thought in union before they all fell asleep one by one...

(Okay, just to clarify this, do the vampires in this show sleep? I really have no clue, but for now I will say that they do...just because I want to, but I'm pretty sure they do, right?).

...

Rory woke up in an unknown room, yet it felt strangely comforting.

He goggled a bit and then sat up.

"Where am I?" He asked unsure as he looked at the room.

The room had at first looked unfamiliar but when the boy had glanced down and looked back up it had changed into Ethan's bedroom.

"I must have fallen asleep" He said to no one in particular.

"I'll say" A voice stated making him jump. The boy quickly whipped around and found Ethan entering from a door that sat on the side of the bed.

Strange, Rory never recalled a door being there.

"What time is it?" The blond asked as he looked at his watch but surprisingly he couldn't see it.

"Strange..." He then mumbled.

"What is?" Ethan asked as he stepped forward.

"I can't...see my watch" The other answered. "But I probably should be getting home"

"Awe, you're leaving so soon?" Ethan whined as he took a hold of his arm.

Rory gave his friend a curiously glance but shrugged it off.

"I have to get home before my parents notice I'm gone, man, if they find out I never came home then I'll be dead...or as close as dead as a vampire can be"

Ethan suddenly chuckled at that in glee and pulled on Rory's arm once more.

"You're so funny" He said with a giggles making Rory feel a bit uncomfortable.

"I should really go" He stated as he pulled Ethan's arm away gently. "I'll see you later"

"Or you can see me now" The other said pulling him back to him. Rory gasped and felt lips on his neck which made him fly back in shock.

He smacked into the ceiling and fell to the floor with a thud.

"W-what are you doing!" Rory asked with a deep blush.

"What I always wanted to do" Ethan said as he pounced forward onto him. "I want you, Rory, so much..."

Ethan kissed Rory's neck again and to his surprise he couldn't pull back.

"S-stop, Ethan" Rory moaned out as he tried to shove the other away, but he couldn't, his vampire strength wasn't working.

"I love you, Rory" Ethan stated as his hand dug into the others pants.

"S-stop" Rory panted as the other took hold of his member.

"You don't want me to stop though, do you?" The other asked with a grin.

Rory's eyes then opened and he looked at the other as his heart swelled. Yes, he couldn't deny it...he loved this, it felt...it felt so good.

Ethan smirked and then kissed Rory's bare chest.

'Where did my shirt go?' Rory wondered before he felt a hot build up within him.

"Let's have our own Dusk romance" Ethan said as his mouth went lower and lower on Rory's chest.

His lips felt so soft as it trailed down to his pants, and then he felt his friend's fingers unbutton said pants.

"Ethan" Rory moaned out as a hot mouth wrapped around his manhood, something that he always believed would be touched only by a girl.

In fantasies it had been Erica, but now it was Ethan, and it being Ethan made it feel even twice as good.

As the build up within grew more intense he felt his whole body shudder, he was about to...about to...

"Agh!" Rory screamed as he suddenly jolted forward, he sat up with a wild look in his eyes and realized he was in the living room of Ethan's home once again.

...

Benny wandered in the school hallways and found himself, to his surprise, completely alone.

"Hello?" The boy called out earning nothing but silence in return.

'Where the heck is everyone?' He wondered as a giggle made his ears perk up. The boy turned and then noticed the girls' bathroom door sway.

'I need answers...and there's no one else except whoever went in their...so I have no other choice, right?' He thought to himself as he grinned.

"Hello?" He called out after several knocks on the door.

Nothing...

Benny looked in the stalls but still found no one.

"Strange" He muttered to himself as he exited the bathroom.

"Hey gorgeous" A familiar voice greeted making him jump around.

"Umm...hey Rory" He said back a bit taken back.

'Did he just call me gorgeous...?'

"I knew you would be back, my love" The blond boy said as he pushed forward to hug him.

"Dude, what are you doing!" Benny asked as he pushed the other away.

"Don't be like that Betty" Rory said making Benny even more confused.

"B-Betty?"

"My angel has once again returned" Rory stated before leaning in to kiss him.

"Oh, no you don't" Benny shouted as he maneuvered around.

"Oh, you want to play rough?" The blond asked as he whisked out his fangs.

Benny then ran back into the girl's restroom and caught his reflection in the mirror. His reflection wore his familiar cheerleader attire and wig that he worn during that whole evil cheerleader fiasco.

"Come out ,angel" Rory greeted as he appeared in front of him, Benny hadn't even noticed him because of the lack of the reflection.

The boy hissed his fangs at him and shoved Benny to the floor with his super enhanced strength.

"Rory, it's me" Benny shouted as he pulled off his wig with a shutter. "It's me, Benny"

"I know" Rory stated as he grinned.

Benny's eyes grew wide as he looked up into Rory's eyes, the boy was now straddling his hips.

"Y-you do?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah" Rory answered with a chuckle. "But that doesn't change the fact that I want to sink my teeth in you"

Benny shivered as he felt Rory's tongue wrap around his ear.

"You're so sexy" He stated as he licked up his neck. "I want you in every way possible".

Benny felt his face lean on the cold floor as the other removed his clothing in a swift motion.

'I don't like this, I don't like this' Benny kept repeating in his mind as Rory's tongue mapped out every inch of his body.

"Ugh, Rory" He moaned to his utter disappointment.

"Yeah?" The boy asked back as he sucked on his hardening length.

"S-stop..."

"Stop what?" He asked back as he grind his own body onto his.

"Uh" He moaned again making the vampire chuckle.

"I want to fuck you" Rory whispered into his ear making his cheeks burn. "I want to be in your sexy body...and then I want my teeth in you as well"

"Benny felt an unfamiliar pressure build within in his rear as his eyes shot open in surprise.

"R-Rory stop!" He screamed as a pleasure overwhelmed his whole body, but then he felt nothing and then he awoke to another shout in the living room, actually it was more like several shouts.

...

Ethan found himself in a pool.

It was unfamiliar to him but he didn't care because he was loving how the water lapped around him. In the pool were several other people but the only one that caught his eye was someone who was standing before him blocking out the sun. This figure was only wearing black swim trunks so Ethan was able to see water sliding off a nice muscled smooth chest.

'Strange...how I only noticed that' Ethan thought to himself as he glanced at the figure again.

"Hey" It greeted with a voice that sounded familiar and yet Ethan couldn't pinpoint it.

"Hey" He said back as he moved closer to the pools edge.

"Need a hand?" The figure than asked as it reached out to him.

Ethan took it with a grin and found himself pulled up without any trouble at all, but he wasn't thinking about that now, no, he was to wrapped up in the moment on this body that was now holding him close.

The smell of this mysterious person intoxicated him as he leaned against his chest with a deep sigh.

"I got you Ethan" The voice stated making his eyes open up in shock. The boy instantly pulled back to realize that the studly person he had been drooling over was in fact Benny.

"B-Benny?" He stuttered out as he felt his cheeks burn.

"Hi" The taller boy greeted with an award winning smile.

"What are you doing here?" Ethan asked back.

"I came to see you" The other answered as if it had been totally obvious.

Ethan blushed more at that and realized that his friend's eyes were clearly looking at every inch of his visible skin, which was a lot since he was currently only wearing red swim trunks.

"Oh..." Was all he said back as a response.

"Come on" Benny suddenly said as he pulled him by the arm.

"W-where are we going?" Ethan asked nearly stumbling over.

"To the lockers" The other answered with another grin. "We need to get change for our date"

"D-date?" Ethan screamed out with wide eyes.

"Yeah" Benny answered still grinning. "You didn't think that I had come all this way just to see your sexy body in a swimsuit, did you?"

Ethan didn't know what to say to that so he just blushed and grinned back.

'This must be a joke' He thought to himself. 'Yeah, just a joke...'

The locker room was empty when the two entered, which made Ethan even more nervous...Benny kept touching him and even though he didn't mind it, it was still awkward.

"You're so slow" Benny proclaimed as he slammed him into a locker.

Ethan muffled and then felt Benny running a towel over his hair.

"You'll be dry in no time" His friend stated as he ran the cloth over his chest.

Ethan instantly gripped the towel when his friend had threatened to go lower.

"I think I can handle it" Ethan said with a blush.

Benny looked at him curiously and then began untying Ethan's swimming shorts.

"W-what are you doing!" Ethan shouted out as he tried to pull away.

"I'm helping you" The other answered with a grin.

"W-well stop!" He shouted back making the other chuckle."

"But I don't want to" Benny proclaimed when he shoved him up against the wall.

Ethan's feet rose off the floor as the other pinned him on the wall while attacking his neck with his mouth.

"Ah, Benny" Ethan proclaimed as the other sucked on his skin roughly.

"Yeah?" The other asked as his hands undid his shorts.

"W-what are you-?"

"I'm helping you" Was all he said before his shorts were tossed on the floor.

Ethan blushed wildly as he watched Benny undo his own shorts, this was wrong, he knew that, but his stomach was telling him otherwise.

"God, I love you" Benny stated as he pinned Ethan back on the wall. "I love you so much, Ethan"

Ethan gasped and felt Benny's hard on pressed between his legs.

"Can I have you?" Benny asked as his face burned liked it was on fire.

'This isn't right...' Ethan thought as he felt himself nod.

"Y-yes" He squealed when he felt an intrusion well up within him.

Benny trusted upwards into Ethan making the boy shudder in both pain and ecstasy.

"I love you" Benny repeated as a moan escaped Ethan.

Ethan felt his heart clench as he took Benny's face and kissed him on the lips on his own accord.

"I love-"

And then he awoke with a loud squeal erupting from his lips.

...

Sarah awoke in her room with a raging confusing aura around her.

'How did I get here?' She thought as she looked around her room.

She couldn't recall anything from the night before but she simply shrugged that off and looked around.

'This place is a bit of a mess' She thought to herself as she eyed the papers on the floor and the mirror.

"No point in that is there?" She asked herself as she picked up the reflective glass. She expected to see nothing but to her surprise her reflection greeted her.

Sarah instantly yelped and jumped back in surprise.

'How is this possible?' She wondered as she looked within the mirror again.

'How...?'

Her phone suddenly rang which caught her off guard.

'I don't remember getting that ring tone'

The girl picked up the phone and sighed when she recognized Ethan's voice.

"Hey" The boy greeted making her smile a bit.

Ethan's voice always calms her down...

"What's up?" The girl asked as she kept eying her reflection.

"Just wanted to know if the cure worked" Ethan answered making the girl confused.

"The cure?" She asked.

"Yeah, the one Benny's grandma made you last night, don't you remember?"

"Honestly no" She answered with a smile. "But it must have worked"

"Great...oh, Benny wants to go play soccer now, got to go"

The girl said bye to her friend and then cheered with squeals. It never occurred to her that those geeks even played soccer...

"Someone seems happy" A voice stated making her jump around.

"Oh, hi...Erica" She greeted her friend as her face faltered a bit. "How did you-?"

"So, you're cured then?" The girl asked a bit hurt. "You no longer want to be my friend?"

"Of course I do" Sarah answered back with a plea. "I just didn't want to be a vampire".

"But I wanted us to be friends forever" Erica stated with a small smile. "I wanted an us...not just me"

"I" Sarah corrected as the blond girl sank onto her bed.

"This isn't about us" Sarah stated with a shrug.

"Of course not" Erica shot back. "It was about you, but you never did reckon that maybe I would be affected by this, did you?"

Sarah stood still and found no words coming from her...

'I didn't...' She thought to herself.

"Of course not" Erica answered for her. "But you will...because I won't live without you" She hissed as she leaped at her with her fangs.

Sarah instantly tried to get away but her human reflexes weren't as good as her vampire ones.

"You will be mine for all eternity" Erica said as she kissed Sarah full on the lips.

Sarah didn't know what to do, in fact, that had completely caused her to shut down.

"Don't act so surprised" The girl said with a chuckle. "I'm known to go both ways".

Sarah felt Erica's tongue roam over her neck as her fangs grazed over her skin.

"I never wanted any man like I've wanted you before" She said as she kissed Sarah once again. "And with my help we can be together forever".

Sarah felt pain rush into her body as the venom was released into her veins...

But she also felt the lust that was illuminating from Erica, she crazed her, she wanted her, and just maybe...just maybe she would actually have her.

"S-stop, Erica..." Sarah mumbled out as the poison wrapped around her conscious.

She felt the tongue that was dancing on her stomach but she couldn't see a thing...

"It's time fore me to have fun with super nanny" The blond proclaimed as her lips sucked on the everything she could possibly find.

"S-stop..." Sarah mumbled again before she felt a sensation erupt from her heart. It was time, it was now the final outbreak of the venom taking it's course.

Her body burned as she screamed out from the lust and pain that dwelled within her, and that scream was the same one that suddenly ripped from her vocal chords making her wake up to the the real world.

...

Ethan's parents were watching the film in peaceful silence when suddenly all four teens screamed in their own pitch of tune.

Sarah's had sounded like pain,

Ethan's was a more of a squeal,

Benny's was illuminating shock,

And Rory's was a mixture of the three.

All four of them instantly panted as the two adults gave them curious glances.

"I'm not watching this movie anymore" Ethan shouted with a blush as he ran away to his room

"Me neither" The other three shouted as they each ran out the door to their own houses.

Ethan's mother gave her husband a face but he simply shrugged and placed his arm around his wife.

They snuggled into each other as the two girls on the screen proclaimed to their parents that they were indeed meant for each other.

"Told you" Ethan's mom said after several seconds of quietness.

"Told me what, dear?"

"That they were too immature for this movie".

...

**And done.**

**Man, this was really long, huh? Well, I hoped you enjoyed it, I know I did because of all the different pairings. Plus the situation was fun because I could write anything I wished because it was a dream. Oh, and I was wondering, because of someone, *Cough* *Cough* *My friend*, said that I was possibly writing the characters out of their normal characteristics, and well I want to know if that's true. If I am then I'll probably continue like that because it's just my writing, but I would still like to know.**

**So please tell me what you think. Oh, and don't forget to say which pair you want for the next chapter, the most voted wins!**

**Once again, sorry for any grammar mistakes.  
><strong>

**And...**

**- Peace**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I'm like really bored so I want to type. And so far the review winner pairing is Benny and Ethan. So here's a one-shot.<strong>

**Enjoy.**

...

"It's a lust potion" Benny's grandma declared as she held a small glass vile.

"A lust potion?" Benny asked a bit taken back.

"Yeah, it's way more easier to use than that love potion you made, this one is for that little kick you need in a relationship" She said with a wink.

Benny made a face which made his grandma look at him oddly.

"What, you think your grandma didn't like to have fun?"

Ethan laughed at that as his friend grew embarrassed.

"I made it years ago to you know, win over your grandpa, but I didn't need it" She stated as she put it away on her 'Do not touch or else' shelf.

"Eww" Benny complained as his grandma smiled.

"now, don't go touching that " She said pointing a finger at her grandson. "You know what happened last time"

"Yeah, I know" Benny retorted as she left to go something. "Don't forget to lock up all the doors before going to bed" She said on her way out of the home.

...

When Benny had made sure she had gone he took the vile and replaced it with a similar case with the contents of kool-aid.

"She'll never know" He said to Ethan as they headed up to his room.

"I really think you shouldn't mess with that stuff anymore" Ethan complained as Benny rolled his eyes.

"You heard what she said, it's more reliable then that love potion, so, what's the worst thing that can happen?"

...

At school, the two friends stood by Ethan's locker as Benny babbled on and on.

"So, I read in my spell book that you have to release the fragrance into a room where only you and your babe are in, then it works it's magic instantly."

"So this girl is just gonna want to-?"

"Have all of Benny" Benny cut in with a devious smirk. "And if it works then I'll make another one for you to use on Sarah".

Ethan smiled at that but then felt himself stuck on a thought.

"But...don't you like want someone who actually likes you for you, not a spell?" Ethan asked making Benny give him a curious look that had him staring into his friends eyes.

'...'

"I-"

"Hey dudes" Rory suddenly greeted as he appeared, which sort of broke the moment.

'N-not like it was a moment, or anything' Benny thought as his cheeks flushed a bit.

"So what you two up to today?" He asked with a huge grin.

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked back.

"Well, I don't know, you two seem to like always get into something" Rory answered with a chuckle.

"Well. we're not" Benny said to Rory as he began heading to class.

Rory stood back with Ethan and peered at him.

"So were you two like having a moment or something?" Rory asked curiously making Ethan flush a bit.

"N-no" he answered as he too began heading off to class.

Rory watched the two and headed in the opposite direction.

'I wonder...what alien blood would taste like...' He thought to himself.

...

"I'm going to use it on Becca Winston" Benny declared as he pulled out the vile. The two of them were currently in the boys' bathroom.

"And how are you going to get her alone with you?" Ethan asked back as he washed his hands.

"Whoa, one step at a time Ethan"

"You have no clue, do you?" Ethan asked making Benny grin.

"Of course I-"

Ethan raised his eyebrow.

"Fine. I don't" Benny admitted. "I mean it's not that easy, if she was a boy then I could just follow her into the bathroom but-"

Benny suddenly became aware that in a way he had just followed Ethan into the restroom and something about that just irked him.

"Why don't you just try to catch her at the end of class before lunch" Ethan offered up as Benny set down the vile on the sink.

"Perfect" Benny chimed with a grin before doing something he hardly ever does which is hugging Ethan. Ethan felt a bit awkward in the hug but patted Benny's back, that seemed to wake him up because he pulled back.

"Oh, sorry man" He said with a blush. "You know just got caught up in the moment" Benny explained as he extended his arms awkwardly.

His arm smacked the vile suddenly which toppled it over, the liquid spilled out into the drain making Benny yelp in surprise and dread.

"No" he whined as he and Ethan peered into the sink. It wasn't until several microseconds that they smelled the sweet aroma.

"Smells pretty good" Ethan said as he sniffed more of it.

"Yeah...like pie" Benny said as his eyes narrowed. "But who cares about that!" He said as he shook Ethan. "I just lost my one chance to get with Becca"

"Just make a new vile" Ethan said before looking up at his friend.

"Can't, the ingredients for it are not easy to get and grandma will know somethings up if I ask her for them"

Ethan nodded and smelled another aroma sweep over inside him, what ever it was smelled pretty good.

Benny must have smelled it too because he started inhaling deeply.

"Do you smell that?" He asked inhaling again.

"Yeah" Ethan answered as he moved about to it's source.

"Man, that smells good" Benny muttered as he followed it until he bumped into Ethan.

They both looked at each other and inhaled simultaneously.

"It's you" They both said in union.

"No, that's definitely you" Ethan remarked.

"No, it's you" Benny said as he moved closer. He inhaled again and felt his body heat up with desire. "You smell so good, Ethan"

"You to" Ethan mumbled as he pushed himself up against Benny.

They looked at each other as a blush spread on their cheeks.

"W-we should go to class" Benny mumbled clearly embarassed.

"Yeah" Ethan agreed, but neither of them moved.

The smell of each other intoxicated them until Benny suddenly pushed forward and kissed Ethan on the lips. Instantly Ethan pushed forward as well as they tasted each other.

"God you taste so good" Benny commented as he pulled Ethan closer.

"Not as good as you" Ethan shot back as his hand slid beneath Benny's shirt.

Benny lips shot down to Ethan's neck as his heart continued to beat faster and faster.

"So hot" Ethan moaned as he pushed Benny into a stall.

Benny fell back onto the toilet as his best friend sat on his lap, not even for one second daring to pull apart from their kiss.

Ethan felt himself grinding Benny's lap which illuminated a moan from him.

"Ethan" The boy moaned as the friction kept continuing in a fast pace.

"S-stop" He begged but even he couldn't bring himself from pulling off his friend's shirt.

"Benny" Ethan moaned as he kept grinding faster and faster while he pulled off said boy's own shirt. He kissed the flesh that sat on his friend's shoulder as he continued to create friction.

"S-stop" Benny moaned again even though his hands were playing in Ethan's hair. "God...ugh, Ethan...ugh...Ethan"

Benny grabbed at Ethan's ass making him slam into his groin even faster.

"Benny" he moaned as sweat ran down his forehead.

"You're going to make me-" Benny tried to say,

"Me too" Ethan shouted, before they suddenly released themselves inside their pants.

The feeling of the orgasm made them both fall into each other with deep blushes.

Both felt like their heart beats had stopped for about a minute.

And when that feeling had zoned away like some kind of sickness all it left was two disturbed and embarassed boys.

"I-I'm sorry Benny" Ethan muttered as he suddenly jumped off his friend with a dark red face. He moved as far back as he could and slipped his shirt back on.

Benny had also jumped back but seeing it was a stall their still wasn't much room.

"T-this never happened!" He said with a stutter as he opened the stall, and it wasn't until then that Ethan saw the stain on his friend's pants. To his surprise his wasn't noticeable on account of that his were dark blue but Benny's lighter ones...

"Benny-"

"I know" Benny said back with a dark blush. "I'll just try to cover it" But even as he said it he knew everyone would notice it.

So Ethan, who didn't take it into the stall, grabbed his sweater and tied it around Benny's waist.

"There..." He said with a friendly smile and still another blush. "No one...should be able to see it now"

Benny looked down at himself and then looked at Ethan.

"T-thanks" He mumbled with a deep blush as well.

Ethan just nodded and opened the door to follow Benny to class.

This never happened, they agreed, nope, none of it, yet they both knew that it had, and it would always be real...and that feeling of that...time...never left them.

...

**I hoped you liked it. Sorry if it wasn't as slashy as you wanted it. I just don't think it's time to go all the way with them, outside that dream in that last one-shot, yet.**

**But I hoped you enjoyed it still.**

**Don't forget to vote for the next pairing though.**

**- Peace.**


	2. Chipmunk Game, Bethory

**Okay, so I suppose I should just write something now, just because I wish to!**

**This is going to be small though.**

...

"Go, go, go, go. Come on almost there!" Rory chimed in with a grin.

"Come on take it like a man, Benny" Ethan supported as Benny kept taking more and more.

He began choking a bit at first but he knew what he was doing.

"Yeah, almost there" Rory said as sweat ran down his forehead. "So close..."

"I knew your mouth was useful for other things besides talking" Ethan declared when the front door opened up slowly unknowingly to them.

"Yeah, keep going" Ethan's mom heard her son chant as she crept into the dining room. Her eyes scanned the floor which displayed a few pair of pants, shirts, and even underwear.

'No' She thought as her eyes grew wide. 'they can't be-'

"Oh, yes" Rory shouted off in a high pitched squeal as the climax of the event sky rocketed.

"Next, I want to try" Ethan shouted just as his mother entered the dining room.

Her eyes grew wide as the realization hit her, she had been right all along.

"Mom" Ethan suddenly hollered as he jumped off the counter,

"Ethan..." His mother proclaimed as she looked at her son. "How could you-"

"I could explain" Ethan offered up.

"You...you dirtied up my kitchen again!" The woman screamed making both Rory and Benny jump in horror. "And you didn't even do the laundry...and...and you're doing that marshmallow game again, aren't you!"

And as if to answer that truthfully Benny grinned at her with his mouth full of marshmallows.

"New record score" Rory stated as he high-fived Benny.

"Well, I hope you guys have a new record score of cleaning this place up" The woman declared making all the boys nod.

...

After a few of the things were cleaned up the boys sat down with a sigh.

Ethan shrugged and then looked at Benny who still had all the marshmallows in his mouth, he kinda looked like a cute chipmunk with a bunch of nuts.

"Come chipmunk, let's go find you some chocolate syrup" Ethan said making Benny nod happily.

"Not until my kitchens clean!" His mother shouted from upstairs making the boys reluctantly get back to work.

...

"That was so good" Benny declared after he had finished eating his pile of chocolate and marshmallows.

"I bet" Ethan said as Rory headed up stairs to use the restroom. The two then remained quiet as Benny drank a sip of his coke.

Ethan glanced at him and noticed the smudge of chocolate on his lower lip.

"You have-" He began saying motioning to the others lip.

Benny understood but he couldn't find it so Ethan reached forward and wiped it away with his thumb.

It wasn't until he was done that he realized they were very close to each other.

"Thanks" Benny muttered, his breath washing over Ethan's face.

Ethan nodded but remained transfixed in the close proximity.

A thought flashed over his mind on how it would feel to have Benny's lips on his but of course Rory took that moment to burst in with a grin.

"Are you guys going to have a kiss or what?" The blond asked making them both jump with blushes.

"What!" They both asked out in union.

"A kiss." Rory proclaimed as he opened up the bag of kiss chocolates.

"Oh...uh, yeah, sure" Ethan said as he took a couple.

...

**And that's all for now. I just felt like writing a cute one-shot thing. So, yeah...**

**- Peace.**


	3. Not Always Together, Bethan

**I'm back!**

...

**In my head that sounded a lot less creepy...**

**...anyway, I am bored as hell and need some entertainment!**

**So I'm going to use my powers of fanfiction to make these characters of 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' dance! Yeah, dance with me monkeys, dance the dance of life! Muhahahahahahaha!**

**...oh, umm...**

**Sorry...got a bit carried away...**

**...**

**ENJOY this small one-shot.  
><strong>

**...**

***Oh, I just got that! A Family Guy reference, lol. ;)***

**...**

The question isn't whether or not Ethan and Benny are going to date, it's when are they going to realize that they pretty much already are.

...

"So, wheres Benny?" Rory asked out when he appeared by Ethan with his normal essence of weirdness...which is somehow cute in a way...

"How should I know?" Ethan asked back as he packed his locker.

"How should I know?" Rory repeated in giggles as if Ethan had just said a joke. "Seriously where is he?" He than asked after a good laugh.

"I don't know" Ethan answered making the blond burst out in more giggles.

"Stop it, dude, you're killing me, seriously where is he?"

"I don't know, Rory" The other repeated again.

Rory wasn't amused anymore so he sighed and looked at Ethan.

"Dude. You always know where he is, so quit playing".

"I'm being serious" Ethan defended.

Rory gaped.

"How could you not know where Benny is? That's like not like you" He explained as his eyes widened. "Oh, no" He proclaimed as he whisked his head back and forth.

"The end is upon us" He shouted making Ethan back up a bit.

"Rory what are you-?" He tried to ask before the other bolted.

"The apocalypse!" The vampire shouted as he ran with a squeal.

Ethan watched after Rory stunned but then sighed.

"I don't always know where he is..." He mumbled to himself before stopping. "Well...okay maybe most of the time...but still, he's my friend...that's normal, right...?"

"What's normal?" A voice asked making the boy jump around.

"Geez" He proclaimed as he now faced his taller best friend Benny. "Don't scare me like that"

Benny just grinned and looked over to where Rory had ran.

"What was up with count dorkula?" He asked making Ethan smirk a bit.

"He ran off saying about how it's the end of the world because I didn't know your whereabouts." Ethan explained making Benny's eyebrows furrow.

"And that's shocking to him?"

"I guess" The shorter of the two answered. "But it's not that surprising, is it?"

...

"And I can't wait for when she gets pregnant" Erica proclaimed as she rambled on about Dusk once again to Sarah.

"Ugh" A girl grunted as she stopped in front of the two girls. "Thanks for the spoiler alert"

Sarah eyes grew wide as the random girl turned and left.

"What's up with her?" Ethan asked when he and Benny had come upon the two girls.

"I have no idea-" Sarah began but was cut off.

"Sarah" Erica exclaimed making said girl turn to her. "Seriously, why do you acknowledge these geeks?"

"Do you think it's odd that we know where each other is all the time?" Ethan asked ignoring the grumpy vampire.

"Not all the time" Benny said to Ethan with a nervous chuckle.

"Not all the time" Erica suddenly repeated like it was a joke. "Ha, you two are either with each other or know where each other are" The girl proclaimed before stopping. "Ill, how do I even know that?"

Sarah turned to the two boys as Erica made a disgusting face.

"I hang out with you too much, too" She shrieked as she left with a cry.

All three of them looked after Erica butt hen resulted to each other.

"So, is it?" Ethan asked as Sarah sighed.

"Not really" The girl said slowly. "I mean you two are always together so of course you two know-"

"We're not always together" Benny retorted.

"Yeah" Ethan added.

"Oh, please" Sarah said in return with a chuckle. "You two hang out together more than any other couple in this school"

"Did she just compare us to couples?" Ethan asked Benny who nodded.

"I think she did"

"See" The girl exclaimed with her hands. "Right there. Instead of talking directly to me you chose each other, face it you two know everything about each other and every moment of your lives revolve around the other, you're like an old married couple."

Sarah then left the two with a sigh,

"See you guys later"

...

"We don't always..." Ethan tried to say on their walk home with Benny.

"Yeah" Benny said in return. "I mean sure we hang out a lot, but..."

"Exactly" Ethan said back fully understanding everything that was being left unsaid.

"We're are not" Benny began.

"Like a couple" Ethan finished.

"Not in the least"

"Not at all..."

...

"So" Benny said when they reached his house. "Movie at your house around eightish?"

"Sure" Ethan answered slowly.

Benny stopped cold in his tracks and stared at Ethan.

"This was what they were talking about, huh?" He asked his shorter half.

"...you mean like how we're always making...dates...?" Ethan asked.

"Not dates" Benny explained with a blush and a chuckle. "Just...plans"

"Oh, y-yeah, I meant p-plans" Ethan stuttered with a blush.

"Right" Benny agreed with a nod of his head.

Ethan wanted to turn around and head home but things had suddenly become awkward. He walked Benny to his door and then stopped on the porch, as did Benny.

"So...goodbye, then?" Benny asked nervously.

"Y-yeah" Ethan stuttered back.

Benny nodded but they both remained still.

"See ya man" Ethan said as he awkwardly gave Benny his hand. His friend took it and shook it.

"Kay..."

...

The two still remained transfixed on the porch.

Benny was about to turn and enter his home but quickly turned back around.

"You know what?" Benny asked making Ethan's ears perk up. "Who cares what they say, they're just making this awkward".

"Yeah" Ethan agreed. "Who cares if we like to hang out a lot".

"And let them think it's...d-dates" Benny added.

"Yeah, because we know they're not"

"Exactly"

"Then, I'll see you at eight" Ethan proclaimed with a cute smile and a nod of his head that signified it was a factual statement.

"Likewise" Benny said back before he quickly kissed Ethan on the cheek and took refuge in his home. Ethan was a bit taken back but just smiled and walked off.

'Just a joke...' Ethan thought to himself. 'Nothing more...nothing less...'

...

'He didn't take that the wrong way, did he?' Benny thought to himself as he glanced out the window, he expected a disgusted face but all he saw was a smile.

Benny watched his best friend walk down the lane and stumble over a curve on the side walk. He instantly giggled at that and closed the curtain.

"Dummy" He muttered as he grinned more.

Benny felt his heart lurch then as he recalled the touch of Ethan's cheek against his lips.

'That had been just a joke...' He tried to reassure himself. 'Nothing less...nothing more...'

...

**And still the question remains the same with just a new flow of words.**

**When are these two going to realize that they're crazy for each other?**

**...**

**I hoped you enjoyed and sorry for any grammar errors. Please review for a new chapter, oh and don't forget to vote for the pairing. Most votes win!  
><strong>


	4. Feeling Left Out, Ethory

**Okay, so I haven't gotten enough votes to write a one-shot but I don't give a damn. I've been in a Rory mood since I made a video tribute of him on youtube called 'Rory (Cameron Kennedy) - Raise Your Glass', check it out if you wish. Anyway this is an Ethan x Rory chapter.**

**So...**

**Enjoy.**

**...**

It was an ordinary day in White Chapel, or as ordinary as it got in a town full of vampires, werewolves, and occasional other mythical beings, and if you did live here then you would know how thankful everyone was to be back to normality.

Today, the sky was clear,

Birds were singing,

And the sun was smiling a good afternoon to everyone,

Oh, and did I mention that the vampires were very pissed at this?

"It's so hot" Rory groaned in when he had caught up to his two best buds, Ethan and Benny.

"I guess" Ethan said back coolly not really caring for the day's temperature.

"You guess?" Rory asked back appalled. "The sun is blazing and so will a vampire if it keeps it up"

"Then why don't you just burst into ash already?" Benny asked clearly annoyed by the others complains.

Rory sighed a bit awkwardly but ignored the comment that made a feeling of hurt bottle up within him.

"So...what are you guys doing tonight?" He then asked slowly and curiously. It was evident, at least he thought so, that he clearly wanted to do something with the other two.

"Oh, umm...nothing" Ethan mumbled on making Rory narrow his eyes.

"Y-yeah, probably just watch a boring movie" Benny added.

"Well, can I come over then?" He asked a bit hopeful.

"Oh, ah, wish you could...but my mom is making some onion stew tonight and it's going to completely fill up the house with it's stench".

"Yeah, and we don't want you getting sick because of it" Benny then stated as he patted the blond's shoulder.

"Oh...okay..." Rory muttered back with the hurt feeling still clenching his insides. "M-maybe...some other time...then?"

"Yeah...sure" Ethan answered as he walked away with Benny.

...

The blond sat in class as he felt his heart clench again.

'They're not...lying...they just don't want me to burn up...yeah...' He thought to himself as the teacher lectured on about some useless topic.

**"Then why don't you just burst into ash already?"**

'Benny had just been kidding...' He reassured himself. 'I mean...okay, maybe this hasn't been the first time...but...'

...

"Is something wrong with Rory?" Sarah had asked Ethan when they had caught up between classes.

"What? No. Why?" Ethan asked curiously.

"Well, I saw him earlier and he seems a bit down...even Erica noticed" Sarah explained.

"Well...he seemed fine to me earlier" Ethan said back as said topic of the conversation walked by without a glance. "Rory?" Ethan called out unsure earning no response.

"Rory" Ethan called out again earning a glance from the blond only.

"See" Sarah said as Rory left the area.

"...yeah"

"So, what did you say to him?" Sarah asked.

"Me?" Ethan asked back.

"Yeah, did you not see that look he gave you?"

Ethan nodded a disapproving nod.

"He looked hurt" Sarah offered up. "And...he gave you that 'I don't want to talk to you' look"

"What look?" Ethan asked back with a chuckle.

"The look" Sarah shot back as if it should have been easy as pie to understand. "It's that same one that your mom gave you that one time she thought you hated her cooking, angry, yet very upset and hurt".

"All he said was that the sun was hot" Ethan said back confused.

"Which it is" Sarah agreed. "But was there anything else?"

Ethan thought back and realized there was indeed something else. Sarah read his features and cocked her head to the side with a small frown.

"What else happened?" She asked.

"...he wouldn't be upset by that..." Ethan muttered mostly to himself.

'Would he...?' Ethan then thought.

...

Rory walked in to the boys' bathroom and fell against the sink.

His chest was hurting and he felt as if he was going to actually die.

"It's not a big deal..." He muttered to himself as he looked at his reflection, or at least at where his reflection should have been. "It's not..."

But it was...

Yes, that's the cold hard truth of the whole ordeal that had him feeling completely lost and alone.

He had always known, deep down within him, that many found him annoying and a complete nuisance, but that didn't lead to complete depression because he kept it hidden. Yes, this whole time that feeling of dread was bottling up within him but now it was now dawning upon him.

'They don't think I'm annoying...do they?' The blond thought as his chest clenched again.

Ever since he had become a vampire, his heart felt as if it had stopped but now it was overpowering him more than ever.

It suddenly occurred to him that maybe his two best buds found him despicable like everyone else...

"Do I not belong anywhere...?" he asked himself as he felt a tear roll off his cheek.

He gasped...

he was actually crying, he Rory...was actually feeling like a helpless human...one who has lost all hope.

The vampire shuddered and backed into a stall.

'I don't belong...' He thought as another tear shed.

**"Hey guys, whose a party animal? It's me, right?" **He had asked during that one time Ethan had become a werewolf.**  
><strong>

**"No, it's David. Don't worry about it" **Ethan had mumbled back.**  
><strong>

**"Are you having a party? Because my Fridays wide open, and Saturday...and Sunday"**

'Honestly...I just wanted to hang with them...'**  
><strong>

**"Ah, sorry Rory, we're going to the eh, garlic and tanning bed convention. It'd be so cool if you came, but...you know you'll burst into flames."**

I knew Ethan had been lying when he said that but...**  
><strong>

**"...yeah..."**

**"Next time?" **

'Did Ethan even realize that the next time never happened, I mean sure I've showed up to their little get togethers, but it's always me just showing up...why am I never invited...?'**  
><strong>

**"Y-yeah, for sure...I'll see you guys later..."**

Another tear shed as my stomach churned.

Rory wanted to bottle up the feeling of dread within him but he couldn't, it was too overwhelming now.

'Is it because I'm a vampire...?' He wondered as he continued to cry.

"N-no" He answered aloud with a choked sob. "...even before that...they still never..."

A knock suddenly froze the boy as his heart leaped.

"Occupied" Rory said to whoever was behind the stall door. After a while the boy just set his head in his hands again as several more tears fell.

"R-Rory...?" A voice asked out making the blond freeze on the spot. "A-are...are you crying...?"

"No" Rory answered with a sniffle. "Go away, Ethan!"

The vampire didn't know what made him snap but he only knew that he didn't want Ethan to see him like this...in fact he wished it was anybody else in the boys place.

"What's wrong?" Ethan asked sincerely making Rory sniffle even more.

"Just go away" he ordered.

The blond looked to the floor and waited for the feet to disappear but they never did.

"Are you upset because you couldn't come over to my house?" The brunette asked.

"N-no" Rory answered through his teeth. 'It's more then that...'

"Then what is it?" The other then asked making the vampire more ticked off.

"Just go away!" He hollered making Ethan back up a bit.

'Maybe I should...' Ethan thought to himself as he placed his hand on the door. 'No, I have to know...'

"No!" Ethan shouted back surprising Rory. "I'm not going because I want to know why you're so upset!"

"As if you care" Rory found himself shouting back.

"I do" Ethan said back.

"Yeah, right"

"What makes you think I don't?" The boy then asked as a new feeling of hatred built up within Rory.

"I know you don't because I never matter!" The blond shouted as he pushed the stall door open, nearly making the other fall back.

"Don't matter?" Ethan asked confused.

"No one ever cares about Rory" Rory stated mostly to himself. "My parents aren't ever around, I'm a geek, and you have Benny and Benny has Ethan"

Ethan's eyes grew wide as Rory continued to rant on with tears running down his face.

"I don't have anyone! I don't fit in with the vampires and I obviously don't have a place with Benny and Ethan..."

Ethan felt a lump grow within his throat as he watched Rory, in all honesty it was breaking his heart.

The vampire felt more tears as he resulted back to his spot in the stall.

'He saw me...' Rory thought as he once again locked the door. 'Ethan saw me...he saw me cry...'

...

The room stayed silent and Rory began to think that maybe the other had left already, but he was still quite positive that someone else occupied the restroom still, he could just sense it.

"...you matter..." A voice whispered making his eyes grow wide.

The blond looked at the stall door but remained still.

"How could you think you didn't?" Ethan asked as the other dried his eyes.

"...you only care for Benny...I can tell that you choose him over me..." Rory answered also in a whisper.

"What does this have to do with Benny?"Ethan then asked catching Rory off guard.  
>'What does this have to do with Benny...?' Rory asked himself.<p>

It had nothing to do with the other and yet it did.

"...everything" Rory answered as Ethan sighed aloud.

"Rory...we're best buds-"

"But you two are best friends-".

"Rory" Ethan pleaded with a groan. "That isn't...it's not..." The boy trailed off and then leaned against the bathroom stall with another sigh. "Okay it is true...Benny is my best friend but that doesn't mean I don't like you"

"Then, why do I always feel so left out?" The vampire asked slowly.

"...you feel left out?" Ethan asked with guilt.

"A bit..." Rory answered truthfully.

"Well...you must have took that the wrong way...I mean I didn't...I never...I just thought..." he trailed off again as Rory smirked a bit.

'He makes things so awkward sometimes...' The blond thought to himself.

"...I'm sorry" Ethan then said after a minute of silence. "I'm sorry if...if I made you feel like I didn't want you"

'Oh, nice choice of words' Rory thought to himself making him blush.

And of course at that exact moment someone else would open the bathroom door.

"Oh..." The other said with a mixed face of disgust and embarrassment. "I'm..uh..."

"It's not what you think" Rory heard Ethan try to explain before the other left with a, "No, no, you don't have to explain".

When the door of the bathroom closed once again Ethan heard Rory burst into a fit of laughter.

'He...he's laughing...!' Ethan thought as the other unlocked the stall and fell against Ethan still laughing madly.

"That...that..that was great" Rory stated through a fit of giggles which made Ethan blush a bit.

"Shut up" Ethan shot back still blushing.

"But, b-but, but...but that guy totally thought you were gay" Rory explained as his laughs calmed down.

"Only because I was trying to cheer you up" Ethan proclaimed with a slight glare.

Rory stopped his antics and then looked at Ethan with a serious face.

"Thank-you" Rory suddenly said as he pulled Ethan into a hug.

Ethan froze in place as the other grasped him tighter

"Really...thank-you" He repeated as Ethan's face heated up.

By this point Ethan still wasn't hugging back but he willingly wrapped his arms around the others frame.

"...y-you're welcome..." Ethan said back awkwardly.

Rory pulled out of the hug and smiled sweetly.

"...you didn't have to do that-" He began saying.

"Yes I did" Ethan cut in with a smile. "...I had to make sure one of my best friends were okay"

Rory's smile widened at that and he did what no one ever thought he would do...

He kissed Ethan on the lips.

Ethan's heart quickly skipped a beat even though the contact lasted no longer than a second. When Rory had pulled back he had a triumphant smile.

"I bet Benny can't compete with that" Rory said making a blush sweep across Ethan's cheeks.

He didn't know what to say so he just nodded making Rory chuckle.

"You make things so awkward" Rory stated with a queer look at Ethan. He than chuckled and left Ethan feeling like he had just woken up something that would never leave him...and for once he was actually thinking of inviting Rory over to his house.

...

**I hoped you enjoyed and I hope there are no grammar mistakes. **

**Please review and vote for the next chapters pairing.**

**- Peace.  
><strong>


	5. Boy Toy Carnival, Bethan

**Okay, so it's decided, this tale will be Ethan x Benny, I hope you enjoy it. Note: This is only part 1, I had to get off the computer early because of reasons, but I at least wanted to put something up so here. (This part doesn't really have slash, sorry)  
><strong>

...

'The Whitechapel Annual Carnival is back in town'

...

"Man, I can't wait" Benny stated in glee as he and his other half walked through the halls of the hell hole they called High school.

"Neither can I" Ethan admitted with a faint smile.

"Of course you can't" Benny then said back. "It's the best thing in this town, plus it provides the perfect opportunity to find girls who don't know our reputations of-"

"Geeks and Idiots" Someone proclaimed making the two boys turn around.

"Nice to see you too, Erica" Benny retorted as the blond girl simply rolled her eyes.

"Have you tweebs seen Sarah?"

"No" They both answered in union making the girl grunt.

"Aren't you guys useful for anything?" The girl asked displeased.

"Well, I'm known to be useful with my charming qualities" Benny proclaimed with a cocky grin.

"Yeah?" Erica asked unamused. "And who told you that, your little boy toy over there?"

"Boy toy?" Ethan asked in a whisper making Benny shrug confused.

"Look" The girl said with her own sigh. "If you losers see her, can you tell her I'm looking for her?"

"Sure thing" Ethan answered with a pleasant nod.

The highly praised popular vampire walked away then leaving the two feel as if they weren't really worthy of either a bye or thanks.

"She's bitter" Ethan stated with a sigh.

"And hot" Benny added making Ethan roll his eyes and glare at him. "What? She is" Benny defended.

...

"So, we up to the carnival this year, my mortals?" Rory asked when he caught up to his doppelgangers.

"Sure we are, my immortal idiot" Benny retorted back with a chuckle.

Rory glared a bit at Benny for that but then shrugged it off.

"So, any babes along for the ride?"

"No" The two brunettes answered with sighs.

"What? Why not?" The blond asked curiously.

"Well, the only three girls we actually know are Sarah, Erica, and Ethan's little sister" Benny explained. "Erica is Erica, it's a no brainer for his little sis, and Ethan hasn't the manliness within to ask Sarah"

"Dude" Ethan whined as he smacked Benny in the chest.

"What?" Benny asked innocently.

"So not cool" Ethan proclaimed.

...

"There you are" A voice stated making Sarah jump in surprise. The girl closed her locker and found herself facing her best friend.

"Must you always sneak up on me?" She asked making the blond smirk.

"It's not purposely" She said before she leaned on the locker with a loud sigh.

Sarah knew that sigh so she let the whole vampire speed fade away from her mind and asked her the usual question,

"What's wrong?"

"Everything" The blond vampire answered with a pout.

"Which would be?" Sarah began answering but was cut off.

"I can't find a date for the stupid carnival, I mean it seems like any potential guy in this school is taken" Erica explained through her teeth.

"Why not just go alone on hopes you find someone there?" The shorter of the two girls asked.

"But going alone makes me look so loserish"

"Then take a frien-" Sarah began saying but stopped when she realized where this conversation was going. It was obvious what the other girl was going to ask after she said her line, it never ceased to fail.

"A friend?" Erica asked as if the thought hadn't dawned on her. "Oh, what a great idea" She exclaimed in a fake act. "But who to take...oh, what about my dear best friend, Sar-"

"I'm already going with the guys" The girl stated without knowing what she was saying. In all honestly she didn't plan on going and didn't want to go with Erica because the girl would just ditch her as soon as she found someone 'suitable'.

"Just dump them" Erica shot back with a grunt. "Seriously, I don't know why you actually interact with those nerds still..."

"I can't just turn them down" Sarah defended hoping that the other girl will give up.

"Fine...then..." The blond paused and thought for a second. Her face seemed to be thinking of a plan but at certain moments it squirmed as if her thoughts wanted to make her barf. "I guess...I'll just join you...and...and...(Her face squirmed again) those losers..."

"Join us for what?" Benny suddenly asked as he appeared with Ethan and Rory. It was already obvious that Erica had been talking about them, she did after all say losers with a squirming face.

"For the carnival" Sarah answered making the boy look at each other confused.

"We didn't think you would want to-" Ethan began saying but Sarah cut him off.

"Of course I do" Sarah said quickly. "I told you this morning...remember?"

The girl gave Ethan a face masking a single phrase within it, 'Just go along with it',

"Oh,oh, yeah" Ethan then said as Erica looked between them curiously and suspiciously.

"She did?" Benny asked Ethan appalled. "And you didn't tell me?"

"I, um..." Ethan began saying but was saved by the school's bell system. "I...got to go to class" The shorter boy said as he quickly fled.

"You can't get away with it that easily" Benny declared as he headed after his friend.

Sarah just sighed at that and looked at Rory who was now in front of Erica.

"Can't wait for the carnival, my vampire princess" The blond boy said with a grin.

"Well, I can't wait for you to burn to ash, my vampire doofus" Erica retorted back as she walked away with Sarah.

"I'm her doofus" Rory stated fondly with a loving smile.

...

**Hopefully it intrigued you or something, well anyway I got to go.**

**- Peace**


	6. Boy Toy Carnival Part 2, Bethory

**Part 2, part 2, part 2...PART 2!**

**As you can see, this is part 2. Note: Listening to 'Our Time Now' - Plain White T's.  
><strong>

...

The Carnival's sounds blared as the group walked forward through the gates of the carnival.

Something about the carnival just made you want to scream in anticipation and fun, it's as if magic is taking control of you. Suddenly your youth returns to you, just about anyone at any age loves the carnival.

So, this was no exception to Sarah who was actually squealing in delight.

"I forgot how it felt being here" She commented as her eyes scanned the crowd.

"It's amazing" Ethan agreed as he smelled the rich aromas of hot dogs, cinnamon, pie, cotton candy, and sweet sweet sugar.

Erica was also looking around with anticipation, but her motives for that were likely more devious.

"What should we do first?" Rory asked when he appeared next to Ethan with cotton candy.

"How did you get that?" The brunette asked startled.

"I ran over to the contestant stand and snatched one" The boy answered smugly making Ethan look at him in a manner of, 'That's illegal'.

The blond slumped a bit, "So..does that mean you don't want this?", he asked as he revealed a lollipop, but this wasn't any old lollipop, no, this lollipop was a swirly pop...Ethan's favorite.

Ethan tried to fight the urge of taking a stolen item but it called to him, yes, it called to him...

"I got it especially for you" Rory taunted as he swung the treat.

In the end, Ethan gave in,

And in the end no one noticed how Benny seemed to be staring daggers at Rory and Ethan who were suddenly becoming chummy.

"Let's go on a roller coaster" Sarah shouted as she began heading to one of the few ticket booths.

One thing you should know about the carnival, the tickets and food are very expensive.

"You actually want to wait in this line for something you have to pay for?" Erica asked in annoyance.

"Well, how else are we going to get some?" Sarah asked back with an exasperated sigh.

Erica just grinned and met Rory's gaze, in that look a moment of realization and understanding corresponded between them.

"Oh, there are ways" Rory answered with his own smirk.

...

The ticket keeper guy paused inside his booth when a knock disrupted his work, he knew his shift wouldn't end for another two hours, so who would bug him now?

"Please help me" A hot young blond girl asked with a plea.

The 19-year old man stood up quickly and stood before her with a smile.'

"Something wrong?" he asked as she burst into tears.

"I lost my poor baby dog" She said as she threw herself at him.

The man instantly froze but hugged her back.

"It's not really my job to...y-you should go find security"

"Oh, can't you help me?" She asked as she held him with a deep stare. "I would love for a big strong man to help me".

The man instantly nodded at that which made the blond push him to the side, out of the doorway.

"Oh, thank you" She proclaimed as she deeply kissed him.

The man was so enticed by the kiss that he didn't even notice another blond, this one being a boy, enter the booth and take a huge roll of tickets.

He quickly grinned and flashed out of there.

Seeing this, Erica, the blond pulled out of the kiss and turned to leave.

"So, where should we start?" The man asked out of breath.

"What?" She asked back cutely trying to hide the fact that she wanted to leave this loser.

"Your dog?" He asked confused.

"Oh, um...I just remembered he died" She said before fleeing out of the booth.

...

"And that's how Rory the super vampire ninja does it" The blond boy declared when he appeared by his friends with the roll of tickets.

"Isn't that stealing though?" Ethan asked a bit on edge.

"So" Benny declared as he held the roll. "It just means we don't have to pay zitch for rides."

"And we now have enough left over money to pay for those cool light sabers this year" Rory declared as Sarah simply sighed.

"And next time you can kiss the loser" Erica suddenly said as she appeared with a napkin on her mouth. "That was so disgusting, I mean he was a freakin ticket booth worker"

"I don't feel right about this, guys" Ethan admitted as he looked at Sarah for backup.

"Now I would agree with you Ethan" Sarah began before pausing. "But now I don't have to waste my babysitting savings"

"Then, let's go celebrate freely" Benny shouted into the air as he quickly, subconsciously, snatched Ethan by the arm to drag him to a ride.

Everyone else ran after them with smiles, except for Erica who was rather annoyed with the whole nerd herd thing.

'I will never live this down...' She thought as she ran after them, but that thought vanished as soon as she saw one of the ride's workers. 'Now he's someone I could really sink my teeth in'

...

Benny screamed in excitement as the pod he shared with Ethan flipped around with brutal force.

"I love this ride" He screamed as they were once again thrown upside down.

His whole vision was hazy and he couldn't tell the difference from up and down but he didn't care...

Ethan on the other hand was feeling rather dizzy but the excitement bottling within him was screaming for more. He absolutely loved this.

From the corner of his eye he saw Sarah's and Rory's pod zoom by, they were both obviously enjoying themselves.

His vision soon was looking at the sky, but then he was looking at the floor, and then at Erica who was chatting with some carnival worker.

"This is crazy!" He screamed making Benny yell back in agreement. The pod suddenly zipped forward which scared Ethan a bit, on instinct he grabbed Benny's hand.

When Benny felt Ethan grab his hand he instantly felt a sort of wave run through him, it startled him but he held his friends hand nonetheless.

"Chill, Ethan" He managed to say before the pod flipped again. Ethan tired to nod and knew he was being ridiculous but kept his hold on the others. It felt rather 'magical'...comforting...

When the ride had finally stopped both of them had stared at their entwined hands, neither of them pulled away until Rory had popped up saying to hurry up so they could ride the 'Devil's coaster'.

...

Ethan felt rather embarassed as he walked side by side with Benny, but that was only because once in a while their hands would brush each other.

'It's just Benny' He reminded himself.

...

"Whose riding?" Sarah asked making everyone raise their hands, even Erica. "So, whose sitting with whom then?"

"I call Ethan" Benny and Rory both shouted.

Sarah instantly rolled her eyes. The two have been nearly fighting to ride with Ethan all day.

"I'm riding with Ethan" Benny declared as he snatched said boy's arm.

"But I don't want to sit by myself" Rory whined.

"Sit with Erica then" Benny shot back.

"Eww, no way" The blond girl shot back. "I'm riding with Sarah"

"But I don't want to sit alone either" Benny then stated with a grunt.

Sarah grunted herself and then stepped forward.

"Then let Ethan pick" She said with a sigh that clearly shouted, 'hurry up because I want to get on already'.

"No, don't let Ethan pick" Ethan said back nervously.

"Why not?" Sarah asked.

"Because I don't like choosing between people" He answered.

"Just stop being a weenie and choose" Benny then said with curious eyes.

'He's going to pick me...over Rory, right...?' He thought as Ethan looked between the two.

"Rory" He said which made the blond grin with a , 'yes'. "But only because I rode Magma with you" He then said to Benny. "Kay?"

"Yeah" Benny answered a bit coldly. Ethan noticed this but couldn't bring himself to look at Benny in the eyes, he was still feeling rather odd because of that hand holding thing.

...

The coaster ticked as the chains pulled the carts up the slope.

Both Sarah and Erica sat in the front row, with Rory and Ethan a few rows back, and then eventually Benny who sat in the back with some random person.

Benny glared at the two, mostly at the blond, who seemed to be having the time of their lives.

'Just shill, Benny' He thought to himself. 'It's not as if hes choosing Rory, as a person, over you...'

The taller brunette sighed and looked back at Ethan's cart in time to see said boy look back at him with a smile. Ethan waved at him which instantly made him wave back with a grin.

'He's so dorky' He thought to himself as his stomach did a flip.

At that exact moment he heard a giggle from the person who sat on the other end of the cart, huh, he didn't even realize there was someone sitting next to him.

"What...?" Benny asked the figure who was now looking at him.

The figure was wearing peer black with a cap which made them seem like a boy, but the eyes said differently.

"Oh, nothing" The girl said with an embarassed and shy tone. She at that moment took off her cap to reveal short black hair. "It's just...your boyfriends cute"

"B-boyfriend?" Benny asked back shocked as the coaster got nearer to it's destination drop.

"Oh" The girl said with a gasp. "Is he not your b-boyfriend?"

"You mean Ethan?" Benny asked appalled as he motioned to his friend.

"Yeah" The girl answered with a big nod.

"No, w-we're best friends" He said back making the girl look at him curiously.

"Oh, I j-just thought...I mean I saw you two holding hands on Magma, and then fighting to sit together, and the smile.." She tried explaining before stopping herself. "I'm sorry, I guess I read that all wrong"

"Y-yeah" Benny said back. "Y-you must have read that wrong"

Finally the coaster reached it's top and paused for a dramatic effect.

"If you two are not, then why does he look at you with love?" The girl blurted out quickly before the cart plummeted down.

"W-what!" Benny screamed as the coaster yielded back up into a quick turn.

"He looks at you lovingly" The girl shouted back before they reached another sharp turn.

"He does?" Benny asked back as they once again plummeted.

"Y-yeah...just as much as you look at him" The girl stated.

...

When the ride had came to a stop Benny was in shock.

'How did she know I...?' He thought before he decided to ask her, but when he turned around she was already gone.

"Hurry up, Benny" Ethan shouted from where he was now standing. The teen instantly shot up and headed toward his friend.

"What happened to the girl who was sitting next to me?" He asked making Ethan look at him questionably.

"What girl?" He asked confused.

"The one who was sitting next to me" Benny answered.

"Dude" Rory said as he appeared with narrowed eyes. "You were sitting alone"

...

**And fin. I hoped you enjoyed. Yes, there will be a part three. Please review and do whatever it is you do, oh and sorry for any grammar mistakes once again. Oh, and sorry that I have to end it here, but those little issues from last time are still growing strong, so...  
><strong>

**- Peace.**


	7. Boy Toy Carnival Part 3, Bethory

**Sorry for the wait but I didn't have time to type up until now, so without further delay here is part 3.**

...

Have you ever longed for someone?

Longed to make them happy.

Longed to be by their side,

Or even longed to want them to like you?

Well, if not then let me tell you, it's strange.

It's strange to want to make another person happy for like no reason at all.

In fact, there should be no reason to why Rory keeps basically fighting Benny for Ethan.

...

The blond vampire smirked happily as he achieved yet again to gain Ethan as his seating partner on the ride.

'Benny never was good at rock, paper, scissors.' Rory thought as he smiled at his amigo.

"This is gonna be epic" He chimed in trying to make Ethan grin, but the other simply nodded casually and looked about.

"Something wrong?" The blond asked as Ethan turned about yet again.

"...do you ever get the feeling that someones watching you?" The brunette asked conspicuously.

"Yeah" Rory answered with a nod. "But it's usually just my imagination...or Benny"

"Benny?" Ethan asked a bit taken back. "...he stares at you?"

"Yeah" The vampire answered with a huge nod of the head. "Especially today"

"How can you tell"  
>"My senses, dude"<p>

"Oh..."

After that the brunette became silent which after a while made the blond pout.

'Ethan's not supposed to be sad' The vampire thought as the ride began.

...

"Stupid rock, paper, scissors..." Benny muttered under his breath as his cart began.

"You really need to relax" Sarah said with a small giggle. "In fact I'm getting rather offended that you are this mad about riding with me"

"It's not that" Benny defended as he caught a glance at Erica who was patiently, no more like painfully, waiting for the ride to end.

"I know" Sarah said back with a shrug. "You just want to sit with your precious little Ethan" She teased.

"Shut up" Benny said as he felt his cheeks flush.

"It's true" She exasperated back with a sigh. "You and vampire dork over there have been fighting non-stop for Ethan all day, in fact if I didn't know any better I'd say you were-"

"I'm not jealous" Benny declared with a small glare at the girl.

Sarah instantly smirked at that and began speaking, "I wasn't going to say jealous".

Benny looked at the girl and then blushed even more.

Okay, he had walked into that one.

...

**"Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony****."**

"They would play this song" Benny muttered to Ethan making him smile a bit.**  
><strong>

**"There's no way to describe what you do to me****, you just do to me, what you do****, and it feels like I've been rescued****, I've been set free****, I am hypnotized by your destiny**.** "**

"It's not that bad" Ethan said back in defense.

"You actually like it?" Benny asked the brunette making him nod.

**"You are magical, lyrical, beautiful****, you are...And I want you to know baby**"

"Like I said it's not that bad" Benny smirked at that and then stood closer to Ethan so he could easily whisper into the others ear.

**"I, I love you like a love song, baby****." **Benny sung quietly along with the song making Ethan giggle a bit.

**"I, I love you like a love song, baby.**** I, I love you like a love song, baby, ****and I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat**" Ethan looked at Benny then with a smirk but froze when he saw a figure of a girl standing of to the side.

"Kiss him" The girl said before she vanished, and it wasn't like she walked off mind you, no, she vanished, like just vaporized herself...

"Did you see-?" Ethan began asking but found himself freezing again when he realized he was real close to Benny.

"See what?" The taller one asked, his breath lingering onto Ethan.

"N-nothing" The shorter one said as he moved back slowly.

Benny gave his friend a look and gently snatched his hand.

Ethan instantly reacted to that and looked at Benny curiously.

"What is it?" He asked.

Benny gulped and then looked about.

'It's now or never...' He thought within his head. Without a second thought he began dragging Ethan away.

"W-what are you doing?" Ethan asked curiously as he tried to keep up in pace, if he wasn't careful he was going to fall.

"Bathroom" Benny muttered with determination.

"Bathroom?" The other asked confused. "What for...?"

"I have to tell you something" Was all the other said before they eventually reached the designated area.

Surprisingly, the bathroom was empty, so Benny wasted no time on locking the door with a spell he had learned.

"What are you doing?" Ethan asked bewildered.

"Privacy" Benny said back as he turned around to face Ethan

Ethan just narrowed his eyes and sighed.

"...for what...?" He asked innocently.

'Stop making those adorable faces' Benny said within his head a she tried to clear his head.

Why did he do this? Maybe he should just stop, yeah, that's probably for the best...

"Were you going to kiss me?" Benny blurted out to his surprise and utter shock.

'What?'

"W-what?" Ethan asked taken back.

Benny shifted his feet and then stared deeply into Ethan's eyes.

"...were you...going to kiss me...?" He asked again.

Ethan felt his throat dry as he nodded in disagreement.

"O-of course not, man"

"Did you wanna?" Benny then asked quickly.

"What? No...no, no definitely not" Ethan answered with a deep blush that made Benny want to pounce on him.

"Well, I did" He suddenly said making them both freeze.

'Yes...that was the truth, wasn't it? He wanted to...he did, he still did actually...'

"W-what?"

"I want to kiss you, Ethan" Benny said more confidently. "I want to...more than anything else..."

Benny began stepping forward a Ethan backed up against one of the stall doors.

"Benny" The shorter one mumbled out with a squeal.

The taller of the two ignored the plea and bent over slowly.

'I want to kiss you...'

"But I can't" Benny then said making Ethan's eyes once again open, when had they closed?

The two stared at each other until Ethan finally spoke, but neither expected him to ask, "Why not?"

...

Benny felt his heart lurch as he stared down at his best friend, the very best friend that has been taking over his every thoughts...the very one that he wanted so dearly...no, he craved so dearly...

"...because" The other whispered as he continued their long lasting gaze, "...I need to know if...if you chose Rory over me"

"...what?" Ethan asked even more confused. "Choose Rory...?"

"Yeah" Benny said back as his breath washed over the other. "I need to know right now if you like him".

Ethan stayed transfixed on the spot and glanced at the pair of lips that were so close to his.

He has only ever dreamed about how it would be to kiss Benny, would it be magical...? Soft...? Breathtaking...?

"I don't want to talk about Rory" He blurted out before he pushed forward to collide his lips.

Benny instantly gasped at that, shocked because he was so sure he would take the initiation, but after a while he kissed back roughly.

"I want you" He muttered in a whisper as he kissed deeper.

Ethan's heart leaped at that as he was pushed inside one of the stalls.

"I've wanted you for a long time" Benny said as he attacked the others neck.

"Benny" Ethan moaned out as he felt his legs turn into goo.

"You taste so-"

Suddenly the stall door fell open making Ethan fall back onto the floor.

Benny instantly tensed and looked at the person who had interrupted them...

...

Ethan laid on the floor all flustered as he stared up at Rory who was now quite shocked.

The vampire had followed them here but he didn't ever dream that...that he would find this, yes, it was shocking but it was also...very...betrayalish...

"R-Rory" Ethan muttered out with tinted cheeks. "This isn't w-what it looks like"  
>"Were you guys making out?" The blond asked innocently even though inside he was flaring.<p>

"Yeah, pretty much" Benny answered as he appeared from within the stall, with a smile screaming 'guess I've won'.

Rory felt a tug within him as hatred bottled up slowly.

Benny ignored the blond and then began helping Ethan up but before he could do it he was shoved against the bathroom wall harshly.

"Rory" Ethan hollered out as the vampire held Benny by the neck which his eyes glaring at him deathly.

The vampire hissed at Benny but then seemed to come to his senses. and retracted his fangs.

He instantly pulled back and released Benny's throat.

"I'm s-so sorry" He mumbled out with a surprised face. "I didn't know... what came over me"

"I know what's coming over you" Benny shot back as he slammed Rory into the very same wall he was previously on. "You like him too, I know you do".

Rory glance over at Ethan and then at Benny.

"So what if I do?" He asked normally.

Benny glared at the kid but couldn't bring himself to even hit him.

"He's mine..." Benny declared as he looked at Rory once more, before he let go of the blond.

"Not if I say so" The blond said back.

The taller of the three grunted but was silenced by Ethan.

"Stop it" Said boy shouted with a grunt. "Enough."

Benny and Rory both looked at each other and then glanced at Ethan who was still flustered as ever, his hair was even more ruffled than usual, so in other words he looked adorable.

"Stop fighting" he declared.

"Then choose" Benny and Rory both shot back not too menacingly but not too nicely either.

Ethan paused at that but shook his head.

"I'm not choosing between my best friends" Ethan said as he looked at the floor. "So compromise..."

Benny stared at Ethan with lustful eyes but then looked at Rory who also seemed a bit turned on by the sight of the shorter brunette.

"Compromise" Rory said in a whisper as his eyes glanced over Ethan once more.

"I suppose..." Benny muttered to the blond.

"Just this once..." The blond said back with a smirk.

"Just this once" Benny repeated with a nod.

Ethan glanced between the two and felt lost as they spoke back and forth.

"What-?" He began asking but silenced by a finger on his lips.

"We're compromising" Benny whispered to him as he lightly kissed Ethan's cheek.

"Yeah" Rory agreed as he kissed the other cheek.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" They both asked as they dragged the now blushing boy into one of the larger stalls.

...

Just This Once...

...

"There you guys are" Sarah exclaimed when the trio had returned back to the fair.

"Y-yeah...here we are" Ethan muttered back embarrassed.

"What took you guys so long?"

"A compromise" Benny answered with a smirk making Ethan blush even more, if that was logically possible.

"A very good compromise" Rory added before he noted that his fellow vampire wasn't around anymore.

"She left a while ago, to find some carnival worker" Sarah said with a shrug. "Oh, but you'll never guess what I found out when you were gone".

"What?" Benny asked curiously as he continued to put his hair back in place.

In fact all three of the boys' hair were even more ruffled than usual, a fact even Sarah noted.

"This place is supposedly haunted by like some kind of matchmaker ghost" She said with a grin. "A few years ago some girl died on one of these rides and people have been claiming that she has told them advice to get someone to like them, and every time it worked."

Benny squinted his eyes at Sarah with a chuckle.

"Really" He stated with a smirk.

"Yeah, and surprisingly a lot of people say she actually gets a lot of people to lose their virginity here at the fair"

Both Rory and Benny began laughing hysterically as Ethan suddenly felt a flush of shame envelop around him...

...

What strange things happen at the fair, huh?

I guess it's just part of the magic.

...

**Yay, end of this tale thingy. I hoped you enjoyed and I hope there aren't too many mistakes. Please review/ Vote for the next pairing, even though it'll probably be Ethan/Benny again.**

**It never ceases.**

**- Peace.**

**P.s. I made a small deviant art with Rory/Benny/Ethan (Chibi style) called 'Slashy Pairings of Ethan', check it out if you can.**


	8. Stop Eating Your Popsicle, Bethan

**I've returned, because I had an awesome one-shot idea! Hopefully no one in the My Babysitter's A Vampire slash community has used it yet.**

**If yes, than I apologize, but my tale will commence! **

**EthanxBenny because it's fuckin adorable and...it was the highest pair winners, again. XD  
><strong>

...

**_'Let's be friends so we can make 're so hot let me show you around. _**

**_I see what I want and I wanna play._**

**_Everyone knows I'm getting my way. _**

**_It doesn't matter what you say. _**

**_I'm knocking you down, down, down. I'm knocking you down, down, down. I'm knocking you down.' _**

**_- Emily Osment (Let's Be Friends)  
><em>**

...

Benny sighed again as he tried to focus on the math homework before him.

'Let's see...if x = 4, and y = 7, and x2 + z(squared) = 4y(squared), then z = ?'

'This is stupid!' The brunette screamed within his head not even daring to look up from the paper.

'Don't look up, Benny, just focus' He told himself as he once again read over the problem.

Yes, he was stuck, and yes this problem was irking his brain but this wasn't the biggest problem mind you, no, it was quite subtle compared to the other...problem.

Without any moral restraint Benny glanced up at his friend Ethan and regretted it dearly.

'I told you not to look' He shouted within his realm of thoughts.

But, the brunette ignored the voice in his head and kept on taking glances over the course of the minutes.

Here he was trying to finish his homework over at Ethan's place, he hoped for concentration but thanks to the other that was almost next to impossible.

Benny once again, though it irked him to give in, looked up and gazed at his friend who was doing his history homework.

Now you might be saying, 'so what? What's so distracting about a person doing their homework?'  
>Well, let me paint a picture for you.<p>

In fact, let Benny paint a pretty picture for you.

Benny felt a rush of heat wash over his face as he caught the sight of the Popsicle Ethan was currently eating, it was a cherry one, a most relic delicious bright red cherry one.

And the boy was licking it like an adorable little kid with a lollipop, unknown to said boy was the fact that every lick he made would utter a sound...

A sound that drove Benny wild with flush and embarrassment.

He tried to ignore it, but there was no hope in the matter, he just felt rather amazed at how such an innocent sight made him feel so...hot...

Ethan flicked out his tongue again as he read over his text book.

His pink muscle swiftly came forward and wrapped around the cherry flavored ice.

Benny shuddered as he prepared for what would come next...

A sound of a mixture of slurping and licking erupted through the room making the taller brunette shudder as a quick rush of desire wrapped around his mind, and eventual groin.

Damn, that sound.

Damn, that Popsicle.

And damn, that Ethan...

'Stop looking' Benny ordered making him look at his math work once again.

He fidgeted in his seat trying to get his groin comfortable but it was to no use as well.

The brunette sighed and then focused his mind once again.

'Okay...so if x = 4, and y = 7, and x2 + z(squared) = 4y(squared), then z = ...?'

Once again that same sound of slurping and licking ripped through the room and straight into Benny's groin.

'If...x = 4, a-and...'

Another slurp.

'y = 7, a-and...'

Another lick.

'A-and x2+ z(s-squared)...'

Another jolt into the groin.

'T-then...'

Slurp.

'The a-answer...'

Lick.

'Umm...i-is'

Groin.

'Focus'

Slurp.

'Focus'

Lick.

'F-focus'

Groin.

Slurp.

Lick.

Groin.

Slurp.

Lick.

Groin.

SLURP.

LICK.

GROIN.

"Stop it" Benny suddenly shrieked making Ethan jump up from his seat in fright.

"W-what?" He asked alarmed.

"J-just stop it" Benny exclaimed as he stood over the table, his chair long forgotten on the floor.

"Stop what...?" The shorter of the two asked innocently.

"With the whole licking, slurp thing" The other proclaimed with a wild look in his eyes.

"The what-?"

"Stop eating your Popsicle!" Benny hollered before panting.

Ethan gazed at his friend curiously as said boy calmed his breath and tried to regain his composure.

...

"You okay...?" Ethan asked after several quiet moments.

"Yeah" Benny answered looking at the other now. "Sorry about that...just tired...of this" He said as he motioned towards his homework.

Ethan nodded and then re-sat in his chair, Benny on the other hand moved around the table and stood by him.

"...do you have any more of those?" The taller one asked as he pointed to the frozen treat still in Ethan's hand.

"Sorry, buddy. I got the last one"

"...then...could I have a taste of yours?" Benny asked casually, even though his heart had started hammering in his chest.

"I...g-guess" Ethan mumbled back a bit taken by surprise as he offered the treat.

Benny grinned and grabbed the Popsicle.

He teasingly licked the frozen bar with his tongue which automatically made the other blush.

'How do you like it?' Benny thought to himself as he slid the Popsicle in his mouth and pulled it out animating the same slurp noise that Ethan had made.

Ethan didn't know why but he was entranced by what Benny had done, and that entrancing feeling had settled right into his...well...his classified region.

"That's a good Popsicle" Benny stated as he finished his little show and handed the ice cream back to Ethan. The boy just nodded and licked the treat with a bright blush.

"In fact" The taller one then began as he leaned into the other. "May I have some more?"

Ethan felt his heart beat race because of the closeness between them, but he nodded nonetheless.

He held out the Popsicle to the other but Benny pushed it away.

"I don't want that one" He said with a smirk as he leaned further in. "I want some of that"

Benny pointed to Ethan's lips where a bunch of the red treat sat in a sticky form.

Ethan cocked his head a bit but was suddenly overwhelmed when a pair of lips crashed into his.

'Benny's kissing me!' He screamed before his thoughts had vanished along with his mind.

All he could feel, or even know, was the fact that the others lips were moving against his, and...and he liked it.

Ethan pushed forward and deepened the kiss which made Benny push even harder back.

It seemed as if their bodies were suddenly on fire, and the more they pushed the better it felt.

Suddenly their tongues were battling for dominance and Benny's hands were wrapped around Ethan's waist. Neither of them wanted to break apart to face up to the reality of it all. So they inhaled sharply and pushed forward even more.

A hard deepening blush sat on both of their cheeks as their tongues and arms danced in a rhythm they only knew, it wasn't until they needed air desperately that they parted from each other.

But, even then their eyes were illuminating lust as shocks shot forward through their groins.

...

"...we should get back to our homework" Ethan declared with a bright deep blush after a whole quiet minute of silence had sat between them.

Benny nodded and then looked at the floor where a nearly melted cherry Popsicle now sat.

'DAMN, that sound.' Benny thought with a still raging feeling of lust.

'DAMN, that Popsicle.' He smirked and then tilted his head to the side.

'And DAMN, that Ethan...' At this he had turned to stare at Ethan with a toothy grin which made the other blush wildly...

...

**I hoped you enjoyed, and please review for more. Oh, and vote again, even though I know who might win again, just to clarify if there are any other pairing fans out there who want to see something else you must vote, vote, vote!**

**- Peace.**


	9. Little Red, Bethory

**Okay, so votes are tallying up to another Ethan/Benny, but a few readers are still exclaiming over Ethan/Rory** **and I'm in a mood which is dwelling on fairy-tales for some reason, Idk why...**

**So, I'm going to write an AU chapter this time, which I think will be fun.**

**The only problem is that I really want to use a fairytale, which one though...decision, decisions...**

**Found one! (Note: I typed this sentence twenty minutes after the previous ones). Enjoy.  
><strong>

...

Ethan wandered about the town of Whitechapel as another carriage carrying a high official crossed the paths around the school house.

It was a bit early in the morning but the young man had orders from his mom to go out and buy some ingredients for a morning brew.

'I should have put on something a bit warmer' The boy thought as he made his way to the markets.

"Why must I retrieve these things anyhow? I distaste brew"

"Whys that?" A familiar voice asked making the boy turn around.

"You startled me, Rory" The boy declared as he picked up a sack he had dropped.

"As did you, with your pretty face" The other said making Ethan roll his eyes.

"As I have said before, it's not in your place to pass at me"

"I may be more worthier than your family" The blond declared as he glanced at his sword. "But that doesn't mean I love you any less"

"But I'm a commoner, and your father-"

"Who cares about my father" Rory interrupted with a grunt as he led the shorter boy in a closed area away from the sight of others. "This has nothing to do with him"

Ethan blushed brightly as Rory shoved him against a fall with a smirk his lips.

"If stealing a kiss from you is a crime, then the law itself is unjust" The blond stated before he captured the others lips.

Ethan moaned into the other boys touch but then turned away out of breath.

"I have to-to get ingredients for my mother" He proclaimed making the other nod and release him.

"And afterwords I'll come for you" Rory whispered in his ear causing him to shudder before he let the other leave for good.

Ethan only nodded as his stomach churned.

The boy relaxed and then tried to act as if nothing had happened but the stares from the few townsfolk said that they all saw the kinsman's son straddle him, a commoner.

Ethan just ignored the stares and pulled his cap lower to mask his face, he quickly passed more eyes and then settled by the street market.

'Okay, just need to get meat, carrots, fish, and cabbage, oh and cheese'

...

"Mother I'm home" The boy declared when he had entered his family's small dwelling.

"Good, now set those ingredients near the pantry, dear" His mother said as she packed away a few things in a basket.

"Who's that for?" He asked curiously as he pulled off his cap to release his mop top.

"Grandmother" The woman answered when she finally finished.

"The town priestess?"

"Yes" The woman answered before she turned to look at her son a bit worried. "Mrs. Winchester told me that the kinsman's son had confronted you again".

Ethan immediately sighed and rolled his eyes.

"She said you two were looking awfully chummy"

"Well, I couldn't just out right ignore him mother" The boy retorted making the woman pause.

"No, that would be disrespectful" She agreed with a nod.

The woman fixed her bonnet and then glanced at the basket she had just made, she obviously wanted the current conversation to end as much as Ethan did, she didn't quite take to the affections of that blond to her innocent baby boy, nor will she ever.

"Well, I have another job for you" The woman declared after a long moment of silence.

Ethan sighed but stood firmly waiting for instructions.

"Which is?" He asked gracefully with a smile.

"I need you to take this to grandmother" The woman answered as she handed him the basket, which was no doubt full of sweets, grandmother always had a sweet tooth. "Shes been a bit sick so I promised to bring her some tea and sweets."

"And how are sweets going to help her?" Her son asked making her chuckle a bit.

"You know her, she gotta have her sweets"

The boy nodded and then began to head out once more.

"Put your scarf on" His mother suddenly barked before he could actually leave the dwelling.

"But everyone will see it" The boy complained like a child.

His mother gave him a stern glance and then grabbed the red scarf.

"It'll keep you warm, we can't afford to have you sick"

"But everyone always calls me Little Red when I wear it" The boy whined with a pout.

"I don't care" She said in return after she wrapped it around his neck.

Ethan just pouted more but didn't fight back.

"Don't stop to talk to strangers" The woman hollered at him when he had walked away. "And stay to the road, no going through the woods!"

...

'Why would I stick to the road?' The boy thought as he crossed over the stream that separated their town from the woods. 'When I could take the short cut?'

"It'll just be a waste of time" he muttered as he came onto the familiar path. "Besides I always take this road, and nothing has ever happened".

The birds chirped over head as he stopped to look at a pond and a field of flowers.

"I wonder who tends this place, or is it natural wild that blooms...?" He asked to no one in particular, I mean it wasn't as if there was anyone around anyhow.

The boy stopped and then gazed at his reflection in the water.

"No wonder they call me Little Red" He said to his reflection with a pout. "I'm like drowning in my own scarf".

"Oh, but it looks so pretty on you" A voice suddenly said making the boy jump around in fright.

Ethan clutched the basket he held even tighter, he had nearly dropped the basket of tea and goodies in the pond, as he faced an unknown boy about his age yet a bit taller.

"You should be careful" The other said with a grin. "Wouldn't want to hurt yourself"

Ethan just nodded at the taller boy and looked at the ground.

'What the hell does this kid want?'

"But like I was saying" The other continued as he strided over to Ethan. "This scarf looks very pretty on you".

"T-thanks" Ethan said back with a light blush as he scrunched his feet in the dirt.

The other kid grinned at the other and then lightly lifted hid face up to face him.

Ethan automatically flinched back from the touch which made the other grin even more.

"What's your name?" The taller one asked curiously with deep brown eyes.

"E-Ethan" Ethan reluctantly answered.

"Hello E-t-h-a-n" The other said with his name resounding in a seductive whisper. "My names Benny"

"Nice to meet you" Ethan said back not for once forgetting any of his manners.

"So Ethan" Benny continued with a grin and eyes that seemed to dance over Ethan's whole being. "What is a cute boy like yourself doing in the woods?"

Ethan blushed a bit at the comment but shook it off.

"I'm delivering this basket to someone" He answered.

"A basket of goodies?" Benny asked making Ethan nod like a dork, which in fact, and Rory will back me up on it, looked absolutely adorable.

"And may I ask who you're delivering them to?"

"Grandmother" Little Red, I mean Ethan, blurted out to his surprise.

"Awe, you mean the town priestess?" Benny said as he inched closer to the other with his grin intact.

"Y-yeah" The shorter of the two answered as he stepped back.

"But aren't you aware that the woods are a dangerous place?" The other asked as he cupped the others cheek. "Especially for cute naive little boys"

"Y-you don't look so old yourself" Ethan defended as the other inched closer forcing him to back up into a tree.

"True" The other answered amused. "But that doesn't state that I'm any less of a threat".

Ethan shivered as Benny lightly blew onto Ethan's neck, teasing the skin that even Rory had never touched.

'Where my scarf go?' He wondered as he felt his eyes shutter close.

"You're so cute" Benny purred as he licked the virgin skin below his ear. Ethan moaned into that fell against Benny with a huge blush.

"I-I have t-to go" He managed to spill out before he slipped away from the taller brunette and tree.

Ethan once again tied his scarf around his neck and tried his best to bid a farewell to the other.

Benny on the other hand just smirked and kissed him on the lips quickly and deeply with a sly grin.

"Okay" He answered still grinning. "But we'll meet again soon, hopefully...real soon"

Ethan just blushed a dark scarlet while his heart stammered in his chest.

'W-what...what had just happened?'

He watched silently as the one called Benny walked away in the other direction, his heart still doing a 360 flip in his cavity.

Without another thought he quickly began his journey to grandma's house.

...

*knock knock*

The door sounded as Ethan pounded on the door lightly.

He had calmed his heart down since...that little ordeal in the woods, but he still felt rather flushed.

*knock kno-*

"Come in" A raspy voice said cutting off his second knock which made Ethan freeze for a moment.

'Shes more unwell then I had thought' He said within his head as he opened the door and accessed the home.

The first thing that dwelled on him was that the usual smell of home cooking was not lingering in the air, but that was to be expected from a sick woman, the second was that the home was very dark, maybe the lights irritating her, and thirdly the person that laid in Grandmother's bed was definitely not Grandmother.

"Who are you?" He asked the person in the bed from the other side of the room.

"I'm Grandmother, silly" The impostor said from within a wrap that shielded nearly their whole face.

"You don't...look like Grandmother" He said back still on guard.

"Do I really look that bad?" The figure asked in despair with a raspy voice.

Ethan tilted his head at the other and froze.

'Could her sickness have changed her...? She is pretty old I suppose...'

"No, no, you look fine Grandmother" He said as he finally stepped closer to the figure who squirmed a bit, he may have perceived but that didn't stop all his doubts within his head.

"So what brings you her, dear?" 'She' asked sweetly.

"Mothers made you some sweets and tea" Ethan answered still on guard.

"Oh, how lovely" The woman said which took the boy by surprise.

'Strange...usually she would jump up in glee about now...' He thought to himself as he opened the basket.

"So are you?" He asked innocently to 'Grandmother'.

"Oh, very fine" The other answered.

Ethan glanced at the figure and then noticed the many odd things about...'Grandmother', that he knew for a fact were very different.

"...your eyes look bigger" He blurted out to his surprise.

"Swollen my dear" The other answered.

"...you've gotten so tall..."

"Just a last minute growth spurt"

"...and your ears have gotten so big" He said with squinting eyes.

"Hey they're not that big!" The impostor hollered making Ethan jump back and fall onto the floor with a yelp.

"I mean, they're- awe, forget it" The figure hollered as he tore of his getup.

Ethan's eyes widened as he found himself looking up at Benny who was smirking very pervertly with a long wolf tale and ears.

"I told you we would meet again soon" He said as he lifted the other up.

Ethan squirmed a bit but was tossed onto the bed.

"Where's Grandmother?" He asked bitterly as the other crawled on top of him.

"Don't know, don't care" The other said as he flashed his fangs.

Ethan shrieked a bit but then felt a hand running beneath his shirt.

"You like that, don't you?" Benny purred as he licked Ethan's neck for the second time.

Ethan tried to refrain himself but a moan escaped his lips.

"You're so cute" The other whispered as his hand slipped within Ethan's trousers, while the other one threw off the red scarf.

"Little red, Little red, let me in" he taunted as he kissed the other fiercely.

"N-no" Ethan moaned out as his cheeks burned brightly.

"You want this" Benny said with a smirk over him. "I can feel it" he proclaimed as he gripped Ethan's groin, or his no-no part, at least that's what his mom called it.

'No I don't...' He thought as his heart hammered. 'I...I...I d-don't...no, do I?'

Benny moved lower and lower until his tongue was dancing on Ethan's, now exposed, stomach area.

He tried to fight, he did but the other was stronger, much stronger he noted as the other clearly displayed his muscles.

"You smell so good" Benny commented before he kissed him on the lips again.

And that's when the door to the house suddenly flew open, which forced both boys to freeze.

"Grandson!" A voice shrieked making Benny suddenly sit up.

There in the door way stood a very menacing Grandmother with a now very frightened Benny on Ethan, and behind the woman a worried Rory, of course...

...

"You ungrateful little brute" The woman hissed as she smacked Benny yet again with what looked like a bunch of writing paper.

"I'm sorry" The other whined in horror.

"I'm not the one you're supposed to apologize to" She said displeased making Benny look at Ethan.

"I'm sorry" Benny grumbled to him with a dark blush.

"I swear, you're just like your father" Rory then commented making Benny glare at him.

"Bite me chivalry doofus" He barked at the blond.

"You know, if you weren't related to Grandmother I would have you hung" Rory stated as he gripped Ethan closer to him.

"Wait, do you two know each other?" Ethan asked taken back.

"Sadly" Benny answered with a pout.

"We used to be friends" Rory said to Ethan with a glare at the other.

"Use to...well, what happened?" He then asked.

"You happened" Grandmother answered with a smirk event though she was still furious with the mutt before her.

"Me?" Ethan asked surprised and confused.

"Ever since he had first saw you he had wanted you" Rory answered with still another glare.

"But you wouldn't let me" Benny barked but restrained himself in fear of being smacked again by his grandmother.

"Because hes mine" Rory snarled back before he kissed Ethan on the lips.

Benny instantly shot up at that and tackled Rory to the ground with a loud booming thud.

"You think you can beat me just because you're a vampire" Benny hissed as Rory actually hissed back with fangs.

Ethan instantly gasped in surprise which made the two stop, that and the fact that Grandmother had whisked out a stake and a silver bullet gun.

"You're a bloody vampire?" Ethan asked taken back making Benny grin in glee.

"He didn't know?" He asked the blond still grinning.

"Shut up" Rory hissed back.

"Both of you stop" Grandmother ordered with a stern gaze.

...

After everything was said and done, Ethan had figured out that the whole Grandmother was sick was actually a ploy to get his mom to give the woman some goodies.

And that not only did he have a rapist werewolf after his innocent soul,

But his long affectionate friend had been a blood sucker all along, which kind of explains the killings at the farms.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you" Rory apologized when he had gotten Ethan alone outside.

Ethan just nodded and felt a shiver run up his back.

"Oh, here" The vampire exclaimed wrapping his red scarf around his neck, it was then that Ethan realized that Rory's skin was actually pretty cold, in fact he had always knew that yet it never dawned on him as anything but cold skin.

"Thanks" Ethan mumbled back before he felt someone wrap arms around him from behind.

"I'm way hotter than blood sucker over there" Benny purred as he pulled Ethan closer to himself.

"Let go of him" Rory shouted as he tried to pull Ethan away.

"No, he's my Little Red!" Benny shouted as he tugged from the other direction.

"Stop calling me Little Red!" Ethan screamed with a dark blush into the night, somehow he felt, deep inside, that the whole situation was never going to stop.

This was just something that he had gotten wrapped in...

'Ugh, I should have just stuck to the road...'

...

**Yay, I hoped you enjoyed that! **

****(Man, this was pretty long.)****

**I thought it was pretty awesome, but that's just me. **

**Please review and do that thing you do.**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes, as always.**

**- Peace**


	10. Little Red Part 2, Bethory

**I'm really ticked off now because I had typed this chapter a few days ago, but then my stupid computer erased it when I tried to open another tab.**

**So here I am typing it all over again...**

**I'm bummed...**

**(Frustrated tantrum).**

**Anyway, this is a continuation from the last chapter on account of it being liked so much.**

**...**

There were three things that I was positive about,

One Rory was a vampire,

Two Benny was a werewolf, and there was a part of him - and I didn't know how dominant that part was, that thirsted for my body,

And Three, they were both completely and homosexually in love with me.

...

"Little red, Little red, let me in" Benny taunted from behind Ethan's room's pathetic wood excuse for a door. "Not on the hairs of my chinny, chin, chin"

Ethan stood up slowly and then headed over to the 'door' with an obvious bored expression.

"Then I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll-"

"And you'll what?" Ethan asked annoyed as he opened the door to reveal the arrogant wolf boy.

"And I'll beat down your door and take your innocence" Benny remarked making Ethan blush. "But since you've opened up the door I guess we could just muse on over to whole taking innocence thing"

"No, n-no" Ethan shrieked as the other pounced forward on to him to straddle his lap on the floor.

"Awe, cute, you think I need permission" The taller brunette stated with a smirk.

"M-my, my moms home" Ethan lied to his friend, (Ahem) more like stalker, with a squeaky tone.

"Nice try" Benny chuckled in with a seductive grin as he grinded against the others groin in a teasing manner. "I saw her depart for the market a few minutes ago"

'Dammit' Ethan thought as Benny began licking his neck still in a teasing manner.

"P-please stop" He muttered out with a moan and a lovely shade of red.

"Awe, but you look so cute when you're flustered"

Ethan just inhaled deeply at that comment and let the other kiss him passionately, it actually took a whole minute to figure out that he in fact was kissing back.

After what seemed like and eternity Benny pulled away which left Ethan breathless and, dare I say, rather shocked.

Usually the other would continue until his trousers were around his ankles.

"Y-you stopped" Ethan said aloud to his own surprise.

"Yeah" Benny merely said back with a deep breath. "I guess...I did..."

"Why...?"

Why indeed...?

Why had the other stopped?

Why had he not continued?

Why was Ethan even asking?

Benny just chuckled and leaned down to kiss the other male with a small smile.

"Because I hate forcing you" The other answered with a scarring blush.

The shorter of the two gulped and then looked at the other who now held a serious tone that shown brightly through his eyes.

"...what...?" Ethan asked dumbly.

"If...if we ever get as far as I usually push for...or even more...then I'd want you to be the one to initiate it" The other confessed still blushing wildly.

The shorter brunette smirked at that and then felt his heart flutter.

'It's times like these that make me see Benny in a different light...'

In all honesty,

Ethan loved when the other showed him his romantic adorable side, a side that was only created recently because of him according to the wolf's own words.

Benny leaned down once again and kissed his Little Red while said boy jerked at the wolf's ears.

"Stop that" Benny muttered with a pout as his ears twitched which cause Ethan to giggle cutely.

"But they're so cute" The shorter one stated making the other pull away flustered.

"I'm a werewolf, I'm not supposed to be cute" He defended with the pout he still held.

"Too bad" Ethan teased.

"...It's your fault you know" Benny blurted out making the other look at him confused. "You made me like this...all soft and wimpy...I used to be more-"

"Mongrel-ish?" Ethan asked with a grin cutting off the others words.

"Shut up" Benny shot back annoyed.

Ethan just smiled and sat up while trying to re-fix his ruffled hair back into place.

The two just stared at one another until Benny inched closer and leaned his forehead against the other.

By now his ears had retracted back to his rightful human ones which told Ethan that the other was now rather relaxed, it seems that when the wolf is rather...excited, his ears change...

"I love you" Benny muttered in a whisper catching the other off guard.

Ethan pulled away so that he could look at the brunette clearer.

"W-what?" He asked as his heart pounded like a hoof of a horse against the roads.

"I love you" Benny repeated as he leaned in but Ethan retracted.

The taller brunette opened his eyes and looked at him curiously.

Ethan gulped and looked at the floor.

"W-what's wrong...?" Benny asked a bit hurt and unsure.

"Everything" His companion answered.

"What-?" Benny began asking but was cut off by Rory who had appeared in the doorway.

"Good morrow..." Rory greeted before he paused in his tracks.

'Seriously doesn't anyone knock before entering my home anymore...?' Ethan thought as an awkward silence fell on the now trio.

"...g-good morrow, Ethan" The blond greeted once again before his eyes lashed onto the wolf. "And good morrow to you...Benny"

For the record,

The blond only called the other by his name because they had secluded a truce between each other on the behalf of Ethan's request.

"Good morning sir doofus-" Benny greeted back but stopped when Ethan shot him a glare. "I mean...Rory"

"Yeah..." The blond said back before he glanced back at the only one who truly mattered to him.

"Anyhow, I have ordered a carriage to take us to-"

"Oh, you're heading out?" Benny interrupted with a question to the brunette.

"Eh, yes" Ethan answered rather awkwardly.

"To visit the country" Rory added

"What? Is this village not country enough?" Benny retorted.

"It's for fresh air and a new sense of scenery" The blond answered with a smile.

"It's a bunch of trees and bushes- I pee in trees and bushes, not really much to look at".

Rory gazed at the other appalled as Ethan smacked his forehead with his palm.

'Oh...god...'

...

"Now I want you to be careful, sweetie" Ethan's mother stated as she wrapped the familiar scarf around her son's neck.

"I know" He said in return with a slump. "But wild animals don't-"

"I'm not talking about the animals" She quickly inserted with a look.

Her son fully understood this notion and nodded back silently.

"Just be careful" She repeated.

After he reassured her he headed out and left the woman all alone in her dwelling with only a fireplace for light and warmth.

"...Please, keep watch over him, Charles" The woman prayed as she stared longingly at the portrait of her deceased husband.

After a moment or two of silence she sighed and ran her hand over her corset before turning to look at the wall where a once large gaping hole had stood.

Ethan had assured her that a tree had collapsed from the outside but the woman had reason to doubt it, I mean her son would never lie to her, and there had been a tree there laying amongst it, but the debris looked as if it had exploded out...not in...

And in all honesty,

She actually somehow felt that the cause of the notion had been caused by the Kinsman's son and Grandmother's grandson.

The woman only pretended that she knew very little of her son's affairs with the two boys, you know.

Yet, she knew, she knew a lot...

But the woman was trying this new thing in which she trusted her boy to choose the right decisions.

Something that wasn't very easy for her over-protected habits.

...

"It's a beautiful night" Rory commented as he placed his arm over Ethan's shoulders.

"Indeed" The brunette agreed.

He felt his heart fluttering as the blond grew closer and closer still, gosh sometimes he wished the other was as embarassed as he over the display of public affection.

Then again,

Aside from the strangely hidden driver,

There was no one about,

'And even if there were the carriage was enclosed in a box...in fact if Rory were to...oh, god, don't think about that...' Ethan thought amongst himself making him blush a bit.

"The night is a curious thing, is it not?" The blond asked causing the other to jerk out of his thoughts.

"Oh, and how so?"

"Well, the night as you know is dark and darkness is a sense of evil, yet it's beautiful and courses magical emotions into your soul"

Ethan felt his heart leap again as the blond held his hand.

"Stars are also said to be the souls of the departed, the purer the souls, the brighter the star" The blond cut off here and slowly ran his thumb over the brunette's cheek. "I believe that you will be the brightest star to ever sweep across the heavens when it's your time..."

Ethan blushed wildly as the other stroked his cheek fondly still.

"But until then you'll be my own little star, Ethan. I would gladly throw away my reputation as the Kinsman's son to make you happy-"

"W-why?" Ethan asked innocently making the other smile with a blush that further lighted the blonds adorable face.

"Because you're everything to me...because I can't see my future life without you..."

Ethan gulped as the other grew even more closer to him.

He knew where this was heading,

He knew,

Yet he wanted to hear it,

And yet at the same time.

He didn't.

"Because...because I love you" The blond finally admitted as he captured the others lips.

Ethan gasped and pushed froward as his pulse quickened to match Rory's heartbeat.

It was bad,

He knew,

But he wanted it, he wanted that taste that was Rory, because it felt good,

It felt right...

But then it felt wrong all the same,

Because...

There was Benny...

The one who made him crave for the deepest urges...

But there was also Rory...

The one whose always been there when he needed him...

The carriage suddenly came to a screeching halt which caused the two to fall forward after only a few seconds of lip locking.

"Hey! What's the bright idea?" Rory hissed as he helped Ethan up who was now rubbing his forehead with a whimper.

"Shut up" A familiar voice shouted from somewhere outside.

The door to the carriage suddenly opened up and the cloaked driver revealed himself making the two gape in surprise.

"B-Benny?" Ethan asked rather taken back.

"In the flesh" Said boy retorted.

"Sadly" Rory coughed in coldly and sternly.

"How did you even get-?" Ethan began asking but was silenced by the other brunette.

"The real question is how could you make out with him after what happened between us!" Benny asked with flaring nostrils.

Ethan instantly froze and felt a rush of guilt sweep over him.

"I...don't know..." He answered truthfully.

"Well, I'm tired of this!" The taller one hissed.

"Stop yelling at him" Rory hollered back.

"Oh, pipe down royal frop" Benny shot back, "You and I both know that we want him, so why not settle this once and for all!"

"Fine with me!" The blond screeched as he hurled himself out the door.

Benny tumbled back and was suddenly pinned to a tree as the horses shrieked a bit in fright.

"Is that the best you got?" He asked the blond as he threw himself to slam the other into the dirt floor.

Rory instantly hissed up and smacked the wold clear in the jaw.

"Stop" Ethan hollered from within the carriage, not daring to get into the middle of it physically, no, not again, he had learned that the hard way last time.

The taller brunette seized the blond and threw across the road with a chuckle.

"Heh, why did the vampire cross the road?"Benny asked still chuckling.

"To vanquish a disgusting mongrel" Rory answered with a hiss of his fangs that startled the horses even more.

The vampire whipped forward and threw the wolf into the another tree that collapsed on impact.

"You filthy blood sucker!" Benny screamed back as the horses roared to life.

Suddenly Ethan felt the whole carriage set forth with great speed as the horses galloped in horror.

"H-help!" He screamed as the carriage bolted faster and faster.

Benny and Rory both instantly froze in horror as they realized that Ethan and the carriage weren't present, and when they had heard the horrified scream they both dashed off with an inhuman speed.

Rory zoomed like a bullet, as Benny ran on all fours through the think forest.

'Dammit' They both thought in union as Ethan hollered again.

'I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die-!' Ethan thought as the carriage tossed him back and forth in a furious fit, the horses came to a curb and quickly deathly turned whipping Ethan onto the right of the carriage.

The force of the weight suddenly became too much and Ethan felt his world spiraling out of control.

His mind began hazing as he slammed into the roof, then the floor, and then the side, and then back to the roof,

'Death. Death. Death' Was the only thing that rung through his mind as the carriage kept falling over the cliff, that and the overbearing feeling of his life flashing before his eyes.

In those quick seconds he saw his mother,

His neighbors,

The other children in the village,

Grandmother,

And even Rory and Benny.

His world was still a blur as ever as the darkness around him swept over his conscious mind,

But he wasn't as frightened of the darkness as he was of the fall,

Because Rory had said darkness wasn't always evil, and within this darkness all he could smell was Benny...

So, this must not be as evil as he thought since here he could live with the both of them...

...

*CRASH*

...

_**Little Red, Little Red**_

_**Knew nothing of the thing**_

_**In which they should know,**_

_**Not a thought,**_

_**Not a word,**_

_**Not a reason,**_

_**Nor verb.**_

_**Death seemed easy,**_

_**More accurate to be led,**_

_**For life he knew was harder**_

_**Because life was indeed,**_

_**For dear Little Red.**_

...

Ethan blinked several times before he began to acknowledge where he was...

At first it had seemed unknown but upon inspection it turned out to be dear Grandmother's house.

The same house in which all his troubles had all began and again the boy couldn't help but think, in frustration, 'I should have, really should have, stuck to the road...'

"Good morrow" Rory suddenly greeted from the side of the bed with a pleasing smile.

"Yeah, yeah..." Ethan said back in a whisper.

"Glad you're awake" Benny stated from the other side of him making the short brunette perk up a bit.

"Y-you're both here...? And you're not fighting?"

"Exactly what I said, deary" Grandmother stated from her chair on which she sewed a red scarf.

"Is that-?" Ethan began asking but was cut off.

"Yes" The woman answered with a nod. "It was ruined a tad bit in the accident but do not fret, it'll be as good as ever...perhaps even better"

Ethan smiled at that, a bit unease at the woman's smile though, and looked between the two who sat on either side of him.

"How am I not dead?" He asked curiously.

"We managed to get you out in time" Benny answered as he stroked Ethan's cheek.

"You were unconscious, but still alive" Rory continued with his own hand playing with Ethan's hair.

"So the lover boys brought you back here after informing your mother" Grandmother finished without looking up from her work.

Ethan groaned a bit at that but then sighed.

"Great, shes probably overreacting like a nut case"

"It could be worse" Benny stated with a grin.

"Hows that?" Ethan asked curiously.

"We could have killed each other" Rory answered.

"So..." Ethan began after a long silence with an uplifting feeling. "Does this settle your feud once and for all?"

"For now" The two both answered cutely in union.

"I mean it's not total set in stone" Benny added with a light glare at the other.

"Yeah, but we'll work it out" Rory said back.

"And hows that?" Ethan asked still rather unfazed by it.

The two looked at each other with daring eyes and then leaned up to Ethan.

"We'll try to share" They both said before they kissed Ethan's cheeks making him blush furiously.

...

Ethan continued on blushing as he, Rory, and Benny strolled through the woods in a peaceful silence.

Benny had settled on his left, and Rory on his right.

But the biggest thing that flustered him was the fact that both boys kept trying to out-do the other by fondling him on their rightful side.

In fact,

It seemed as if every five minutes they would have a race to see who could get the biggest reaction out of their little play toy.

It was undignified,

But it held peace,

Something he had wanted but never had he dreamed of this.

"I love you" Benny whispered into Ethan's ear as he grabbed his side of the red scarf that had 'My Little Red' stitched within it thanks to a very amused Grandmother.

"And I love you" Rory whispered in the other ear as he grabbed his side of the scarf that read, 'My Little Star'.

Ethan blushed once again and began protesting furiously as the two tried to lead him away behind a bush for the twelfth time today.

"Stick to the road-Stick to the road!" He screamed in embarrassment because he knew what was going to occur next.

Yes indeed,

He knew of the taunting tongues that would dance over his exposed skin,

He knew of what the heated act of desire would do to him,

And he knew sooner or later the two would go even further then they already had.

When they got going, it was hard to stop,

But Ethan knew,

He knew,

That he did not desire anyone to take his innocence away just yet, let alone two...

But that wouldn't stop the vampire nor the werewolf,

Because let's face it,

I mean really face it,

One way or another,

Little Red, always gets fucked in the end.

...

**And I'm done...**

**Man, I'm still bummed that I had to re-type this all but it came out better this time around. I hope you've been waiting patiently.**

**...Shit, this piece was longer than I expected...**

**Oh wellz,**

**Please Review and VOTE! Also if there's any scenario you would like to see you could type that in as well.**

**- Peace  
><strong>


	11. The Photo, Bethan

**I'm back for another one-shot, this one is Ethan/Benny and it's rather adorable!**

**At least I think so, but anyhow,**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Oh, and I should let you know that updates will be made only on weekends probably soon after this chapter because of the fact that school is starting up again. One thing you should know is that I'd be cool with the whole school situation if we had no homework.**

**Doing stupid boring work is fine during the day, but taking it home sucks above all else.**

**Note: Don't take that all as fact because if you're lucky I'll update on school weeks, but that only depends on certain crap.  
><strong>

...

Ethan rummaged through his closet as his computer poker game sat in agonizing wait.

He wanted to play solitaire, he honestly did,

but his mother had insisted, more like forced, him to clean out his closet.

'It's a sty, and I won't stand for it young man' His mother had stated firmly making him want to grunt at her like usual.  
>He hated being treated like a kid,<p>

I mean she did call him a young man, so shouldn't a young man declare what he did with his closet?

'Why does it have to be clean anyway?' He thought as he tossed out another of Benny's sock.

Seriously, that was like the tenth one in last hour.

'It's not like any visitors are going to look into my closet...it's not like my mother would go into it anyway, so what's the point of cleaning it?'

The boy shrugged again and then pulled out a box marked 'memories' in a tiny scribble.

'What the heck is this...?' He asked within his mind as he grabbed the box,

but he quickly regretted it because it was coated with some kind of sticky substance.  
>"Eww" He whined as he dropped the poorly cardboard material.<p>

The box instantly fell open and poured it's contents on the floor.

"Oh, here you guys are" The boy declared with a smile as he found his familiar toy figures, along with an old signed baseball and a pile of photos. "I've been looking for you, Captain Earhart"

"I've been searching the globe for you as well, Ethan" He stated with a voice that belonged to the figure.

Ethan held the toy and then amused himself for a while until his eyes caught sight of a familiar photo.

"Oh, I wonder what's this, Captain Earhart" He said to the toy with a smile.

"Well, you'll never know unless you investigate"

"How right you are Captain" He mused on still smiling.

Ethan grabbed the photo and then found his smile slipping when he ran his eyes over the picture.

In the photo,  
>Two cute little boys smiled gracefully for the camera in swimming trunks,<p>

Or at least one of them was smiling while the other seemed rather uncomfortable with the others arm around his bare shoulders.

Ethan smiled at the photo and then giggled as his thumb traced over it...

'So long ago...' He thought as he continued to grin like the happy little nerd he was...

...

_The sun gleamed over the beach as the two, eight year old, boys launched out of the car that Ethan's parents had rented for their little summer vacation._

_"Ethan, you're so lucky to be able to go on vacation" Little Benny stated with a grin showing off his partial gap in his teeth on account that he had lost his front tooth to the tooth fairy last week._

_"And you're so lucky to have such a good friend as me" Ethan stated as he applied more sun screen._

_"I think that's enough" Benny stated with a look at his friend._

_"Mommy says if I don't put enough I'll burn up like a vampire in the sun" The other exclaimed._

_"But if you put too much then you might turn really dark!"_

_"And how will that happen?" Ethan asked with a confused look._

_"Well Aunty Elia, went sun bathing once in the Bahamas and she came back all dark, she said the banana boy gave her some lotion that darkened her skin!"_

_"I don't want to be dark" The lotioned boy shrieked trying to wipe off the white remains in a hurry._  
><em>"Well, maybe the water will wash it off" Benny encouraged as he pulled off his shirt and ran over the sand.<em>

_"Hopefully" Ethan said as he joined suit._

_"Don't go too far!" He heard his mother shout as he continued to run forward._

_"I won't!" Ethan said back before he ran into his friend with a thud. "Ouch...Benny why'd you stop...?"_

_"The w-water" Benny said with a freaked face making the other worry._

_"What about it?" Pestered the other._  
><em>"It's s-so cold!" Benny screamed as he ran from the in coming wave.<em>

_Ethan grinned at the other but shrieked as well when the cold water lapped around his legs._

_..._

_"Why do I have to be the princess?" Ethan asked when Benny had placed a flower in his hair._

_"Because we need a princess for our castle" The other declared with his hand pointing over to a mound of sand. "Awe, dang it, the water washed it away!"_

_"We could build another one" Ethan said as the other pouted and kicked the water in a fit._

_"But that one was pretty" Benny defended. "And we finally managed to make you look like a princess"_

_"But why did I have to be the princess?" Ethan asked again._

_"Because we needed one" The other proclaimed once again._

_"And why couldn't you be-?"_

_"Because I am the prince" The brunette answered cutting him off. "And besides... the princess needs to be cute"._

_Ethan suddenly felt his cheeks heat up as he realized what his bestest friend had said._

_"Y-you're cute too" He said with a light blush._

_"Not as much as you" Benny stated back as he ran to get more water for their nearly dried sand._

_Ethan just nodded dumbly and helped the other rebuild their kingdom..._

_..._

_Ethan sat by Benny on the towel as they both nibbled on their sandwiches that Ethan's mom had prepared prior before they had left Uncle Al's home._

_Uncle Al, had invited them all to Florida for the summer and so far the thing was going great._

_"Where did your parents go again?" Benny asked as he sipped his Capri Sun._

_"To use the potty" Ethan answered happily making Benny giggle again. "What?"_

_"Why do you use baby words still?" The other asked with a smirk._

_"I do not" Ethan protested with a frown._

_"Yeah you do" Benny stated with a grin. "You're always saying mommy and daddy, and potty, or even grammy"_

_"So"_

_"So that makes you sound like a baby" The other explained with a sigh._

_Ethan just pouted and then looked at Benny for a few seconds,_

_'I'll show you a baby' He thought as he took the others sandwich and ate it._

_"Hey that was mine!" Benny stated with wide eyes and surprise._

_"Yeah, it was" Ethan proclaimed as the other pouted rather cutely._

_"I'm telling your mom"_

_"Come on, don't be a baby" He teased as the other glared at him._

_"You're the baby" Benny shouted as he threw the others drink._

_"Hey!" Ethan yelled as the small container landed in the sand._

_"That's what you get"_

_"And this is what you get" Ethan said as he tackled Benny into the sand._

_"I'm stronger than you remember" Benny shot back as he flipped their positions._

_"But you're more ticklish remember" The other said as he tickled his friend making him burst out into giggles._

_"S-stop" Benny said as he laughed wildly. "S-stop, f-fine, you w-win"_

_Ethan smiled in triumph and then looked down at Benny who now laid beneath him._

_"Yay, I win" He stated with a raise of his arms._

_"Good for you" Benny cheered. "Now get off me"_

_"No" Ethan said as he remained seated on the other._

_"Fine" Benny said back just as stubbornly._

_Ethan smirked at his friend then but then looked to his left to see an older girl sitting on a guy, they were staring at each other weirdly until they started kissing each other._

_Benny was looking too,_

_And soon the two boys were looking at each other strangely._

_"Does that feel good...?" Ethan asked curiously as he looked down at his friend._

_"I don't know" Benny answered with a shrug. "But my grandma says it happens between people who have a great bond."_

_"...do we have a bond...?" Ethan asked rather innocently._

_"I think so" Benny said with a nod._

_"So do we have to...kiss...?"_

_"I don't...know..."_

_The two looked at each other in silence then but then forgot the whole thing when Ethan's parents had arrived with ice cream in their hands._

_"Who wants some?" Ethan's dad asked as the two ran up to him with grins._

_"We do, we do!"_

...

Ethan smiled and then placed the picture in his dresser.

Before they had left the beach his dad had surprised them with his camera,

And Benny being well, Benny had seized him and flung his arm around him to bring him close.

Ethan in the picture had automatically blushed while the other had peace-signed the camera.

"Stupid Benny..." Ethan mumbled as he closed the drawer.

"Hey" Said boy shouted in defense as he entered the room.

"Oh, hey Benny" Ethan greeted rather taken back.

"Why'd you call me stupid?"

"I didn't" Ethan lied back.

"Sure you didn't" His friend said back with a pout.

"I didn't!"

"Liar! La-la-la!" Benny sing-songed as he plugged his ears and paced around the room.

"Stop that" Ethan shouted back annoyed.

"La-la-la! I can't hear you!"

"Benny!" Ethan protested as he pushed the other onto his bed. "You know that annoys me"

"Still can't hear you"

"Stop it" The shorter brunette said again as he tried to pull the others fingers away from his ears.

He struggled with a groan but then managed to do it, but he also managed to completely throw himself on-top of the other with a loud 'Ooofe'

Ethan froze as he now laid on top of the others body with his hands in the others as well.

"Hey, Ethan your mom says Benny has to-" His dad started to say but stopped when he had opened the door to his son's room.

Ethan gaped and then jumped off of Benny quickly with a flushed face.

"It's not what it looks like-" Ethan began but his dad simply nodded and turned around to leave.

"Of course not son" His dad mumbled awkwardly.

"Sir, it really isn't" Benny said knowing that the older male could still hear him. "He was just trying to unplug me"

Ethan shot the other a look which quickly made Benny realize what he had just said. "I mean my ears! Not. you know...okay...?"

Ethan shook his head and then smacked his forehead with his palm.

'Ugh, what happened to that cute little boy I used to know...?' Ethan thought as he looked at his friend helplessly once more...

...

**Oh, oh, oh, I know!**

**He turned into that sexy funny beast you now love!**

**Oh,**  
><strong>Anyway I hoped you enjoyed.<strong>

**Please review and you get the drill.**

**- Peace,**


	12. Spellbounded, Ethory

**Okay, it's been a while but I've made a promise to someone who has wished for a one-shot, **

**This one is purely Ethan x Rory, the idea was given to me by ILive4Irony417, **

**So this is for them and any other Ethan and Rory fans out there, **

**Who I know, I've been neglecting a bit.**

**So, anyway, here goes nothing  
><strong>

...

Benny mindlessly read over his spell book as he awaited for his best friend to meet him up at their lockers.

Ethan was never the one to be late, yet Benny couldn't really care less on account that he was currently looking for another spell that could help him win over a girl.

Even though every spell he tried would back fire, he was still persisted on winning over someone.

So far, he had a range of two spells,

One was to enhance feelings of love,

And the other was some kind of spell bound thing.

The enhancement wouldn't work unless the person already liked you a bit so that was a no brainer but the spell bound thing was really confusing.

It said that the spell worked mainly on people who used to be in love, as in it bounded them together until they were able to love each other once more, yet the question Benny held was whether it would work on two people who weren't involved...

The brunette sighed and then looked about in the hall,

he could always try the spell on two people as his monkeys, but then Sarah and Ethan would know something was up and yell at him, again.

I mean it doesn't seem as if it would hurt anybody...

Benny sighed once more and then spotted a fairly attractive girl at the end of the hall.

'Here goes nothing' He thought as he read over the books instructions once more.

**Step One: Recite the spell words.**

**Step two: place DNA coding in a vile of warm water**

**Step Three: Recite the spell words a second time**

**Step Four: Chant the closing end words**

'Seems simple...' Benny thought as he sneakily stole a piece of the girls hair when he 'clumsily' bumped into her.

...

"It's not as easy as all that" Rory stated as he intently narrowed his eyes at Ethan who was drinking a swig of his water bottle.

"I mean first you have to kill Dr. Frankenstein and then get past not only Cleptaru but also Siverious and Touchen. It's a pretty tough game to crack".

"But don't you have cheat codes or something?" Ethan asked as he blandly sneered at the bottle of water, over the course of the day it had turned quite warm.

"Even with cheat codes it's pretty tough" The blond answered as he eyed Ethan's water. "Can I have a drink?"

"It's warm" Ethan stated as the other reached out for it.

"Yeah, so, is blood" The blond stated as he took a sip without even wiping off any possible traces of Ethan's own saliva.

"Eww" Ethan mumbled making the other look at him confused.

"What?"

"I thought you were going to take a waterfall"

"Why? I don't have cooties" The blond taunted.

"It just...ugh, I don't know, I just don't like the idea of swatting spit with people" Ethan admitted with a face.

"But making out with girls is swatting spit" Rory added.

"But that's different..." The other said as he was handed his water back.

"How so?" Rory asked but was disrupted by Benny who made his entrance.

"Can I have that?" Benny asked pointing over to Ethan's water.

"It's warm" Ethan answered.

"Perfect" Benny chimed, walking away.

Both Ethan and Rory looked at each other questionably and then followed Benny who was rushing down the hall.

'This isn't going to be good...' Ethan thought as he followed the other.

Benny busted into the bathroom and was quickly apprehended by Ethan who had a look of 'are you doing some more spells?'

"Benny?" Ethan asked as the other simply smiled slyly.

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing" The taller one answered as he pulled out a strand of hair from his bag.

The boy held the water bottle closer but then came to the conclusion that it wasn't warm enough so he ultimately boiled the water in the toilet with another spell and chugged the water bottle into it.

"Benny what are you doing?" Ethan demanded again.

"Just a small love spell" He answered as he began chanting a few lines.

"Again! Benny you and I both know that they never work out!" Ethan shouted as the water in the stall began shimmering.

The lights danced over the porcelain toilet seat as Benny continued on.

"That's so cool" Rory stated as he watched the lights.

"It's so not" Ethan hollered.

Benny smirked and then watched as the water shimmered more, it was then that he realized he had forgotten to put in the hair.

"Dammit" Benny suddenly hollered as the inner pipes in the walls began rumbling.

"What?" Ethan asked worriedly.

"I skipped a step" Benny answered as the water suddenly roared to life and shot up like a fountain.

The water rose higher and higher until it streaked across the ceiling creating the illusion that it was raining inside the room.

The whole place shook violently as the toilet water crashed onto the floor like a waterfall, a blinding light following soon after, it was a wonder how no one heard it all.

The boys were all swept from beneath by the water and found themselves drenched and sitting in puddles,

and Ethan couldn't help but dwell on the fact that the water had indeed come from the toilet.

The short brunette turned and glared at Benny who simply spitted out some water with a nervous grin.

"At least it didn't backfire that bad..." He mumbled.

Ethan glared and stepped forward but was suddenly pulled back fiercely into Rory.

The boy bounced back with a squeal and landed into the others chest.

"What the-" The boy murmured as he tried moving again, but again he was pulled back.

Rory mimicked the others movements and found that he could barely even step away from the other as well.

"Benny!" Ethan shouted with a glare, "What the heck did you do?"

...

**(Cue Intro! XD)**

**She's the girl next door. Nice but naughty, and a heart that's pure. **

**She's the girl next door, she's for me. **

**What you get is what you see, no more maybe it's Maybelline, she can give you everything you need. **

**She's the girl next door. Nice but naughty, and a heart that's pure. **

**She's the girl next door, just for me...**

...

"A spell bound!" Ethan asked displeased still infuriated to every degree possible.

"Y-yeah" Benny answered as he ran his hand through his hair once more. "But it says it'll wear off"

"Yeah, it'll wear off for a couple when they admit they love each other" Ethan shouted still glaring. "But I and Rory aren't a couple, so, when will this wear off for us?"

"I...I don't know..." Benny admitted helplessly. "But I'll ask grandma when school lets out-"

"And what are we supposed to do until then?" Ethan asked as he motioned to Rory who was still standing close to his side, god it was like he was glued there or something.

"Just try not to attract any attention" Benny answered.

"I smell something good" Rory suddenly stated, finally talking after so long, (He had zoned out of the whole thing a few minutes back). The blond smirked and then moved forward but was pulled back by the unseen force that held him to Ethan. "Come on"

"I am not going vampire hunting with you" Ethan stated with a plea.

"But it smells so good" The blond whined, his fangs retracting, "And it's getting away".

"No Rory I-" The brunette began but was silenced by the vampire who snatched him and fled off with in-human speed.

Benny watched in surprise but then shrugged and closed his locker.

"I'm sure he'll be fine..." He whispered to himself, "but then again...it is Rory hes stuck to..."

...

Ethan choked on his breath as he sat on Rory's back, like some kid who was getting a piggy-back ride, said boy was crouching around a tree watching some kind of animal.

"Eww, are you really going to eat him" Ethan whined as he held onto the other.

"Well, I could always just go after a human" The other began with a dark smirk.

"No, no...just make it quick" Ethan said with a queasy look.

'God, I'm going to kill Benny' He thought as Rory pounced forward to strike.

...

"Wow, that was good" Rory stated as he now walked about in the park, with a worried Ethan following rather reluctantly...

"We're supposed to be in school" Ethan whined.

"It's called skipping" Rory said back with a chuckle.

"Which I've never done before" The brunette confessed with another whine.

The blond instantly looked at the other and grinned.

"Really...? Man, you're missing out then..."

The birds over head chirped as the two stopped in their tracks, well actually it was Rory who had technically stopped.

His mind reeled,

His eyes darted,

And then he grinned even more.

"Come on" He said rather excitedly as he gripped the other and put him on his back once again in a quick movement.

"Where are we going?" Ethan asked taken back, a bit scared, and still a bit mad at Benny...

"I'm going to show you how fun ditching can be, plus this way you'll get to see what I actually do outside of you guys".

"Eh, should I be scared?" The brunette asked.

"...maybe" The other answered cutely before lifting off into flight.

The wind rushed by them as Ethan held firmer onto the blond vampire, it was strange to be soaring above,

yet Ethan couldn't deny how his heart was racing with excitement.

His eyes darted over the clouds and he ultimately looked down to see Whitechapel, they weren't really that high yet it was as high as any human should get.

"I'm not heavy at all...?" Ethan suddenly asked Rory who only chuckled a bit.

"Not at all, in fact you'll be surprised at what I could now lift".

Ethan nodded at that and smiled as a flock of birds fluttered around them,

Now, usually, he would've freaked out at this moment and worried about being caught but he didn't seem to care at all right now...

No, there was nothing to fear right now...

Nothing...

Or at least that's what he kept reassuring himself...

...

**And there's a new chapter, to be mean in some ways I will not post the next part unless it is wanted.**

**In that way,**

**I'm mostly saying that it will highly depend on the readers whether you get to see what happens next, sorry ILive4Irony417, but in this way comments will re-from in this tale thingy.**

**Also, sorry if the story moved a bit too fast, but I didn't really want to linger on a huge opening describing the whole 'incident', plus I'm kind of trying to follow the time lapse as if this was a true episode, which explains why I cue the intro.**

**Please review, and what not.**

**Until next time,**

**- Peace.  
><strong>


	13. Spellbounded Part 2, Ethory

**So, I must type out the rest of that last one-shot, so here you go.**

**This is Rory/Ethan, what's their cool pairing name?**

**Ethan + Benny = Bethan**

**So,**

**Ethan + Rory = ? Rethan, Eww, no...**

**Um...how about, Ethory ?, eh...**

**... Rethary?**

**Eory?**

**(Would someone like to inform me on what its called?)**

...

Ethan sipped his smoothie as another flock of people passed both him and Rory, at their table.

The blond vampire had flown him all the way up North just to go to some smoothie joint that White Chapel didn't have,

I mean sure it was very delicious, but to come all the way over here for it...isn't that like a hassle?

But then again, Rory was a vampire...

"So, do you always come here...?" Ethan asked finally trying to achieve actual conversation.

"Yeah" Rory answered with a huge smile. "Like all the time, but I never sit here-"

"Why not?"

"Well...I've never had someone to sit here with" The blond answered with a tilt of his head.

Ethan just nodded and then sipped his drink,

Heh, Rory's never had someone to sit here with and Ethan's never had to sit so close to him before, suppose there's a first chance for everything.

"So, where are we?" Ethan asked after sipping some more of his drink.

"Wennington, I think" Rory answered with a shrug.

"Wennington?" Ethan asked in surprise, "We're that far?"

"Yeah" The other answered causally.

"..." Ethan just sat back down, reluctantly really, and looked at the floor. "...so where are we going next...?"

At that the vampire ninja grinned and led the boy away into an alleyway, well he didn't really lead him it was more like dragging with an invisible rope.

"Ready?" Rory asked happily.

"No" Ethan shouted before arms wrapped around his torso, and they lifted off into the sky. "I said no!"

"Oh, I thought you said go"

...

Benny sat in class, and called Ethan's cell once again,

But got only his voice mail in return.

'Dammit, Ethan' Benny thought as he looked at the clock again, he had called his grandma earlier and she had said the spell would only last for a few hours unless it was enhanced again a second time, sure she was pretty mad at Benny but that didn't matter to him,

No, he was just hoping, no, praying that Rory hadn't destroyed his best friend...yet.

...

"I can't do this" Ethan mumbled as Rory pulled him over to the game machine,

Yeah, that's right, Rory forced him to an arcade.

"Sure you can" Rory cheered as he put in the amount of tokens needed.

"No, I literally can't" Ethan whined. "I have like no coordination"

"Then just do what I do" Rory shouted as the game began.

The music started up slowly at first, allowing the two boys to glance at each other.

"I can't dance, especially not during a revolution" Ethan admitted as the song sped up.

"Just focus"

The screen lit up with arrows and suddenly Rory and he were dancing like mad to touch the pads, well mostly it was Rory on account of the whole stuck together thing.

"Slow down" Ethan shouted as the vampire sped up even more.

He felt his body shudder as he forced to stand in front of the other but still didn't distract Rory who simply gripped him around the waist and danced on like there was no tomorrow.

a crowd of witnesses had began forming and suddenly everyone was cheering him on,

for once Rory was actually the center of the attention.

A few girls made eye contact with Ethan, and suddenly he realized what this must have looked like.

He was literally dancing with Rory in close approximation.

His cheeks burned and he turned about to try and detach himself from the other, but it was no use and he was pinned up against the others chest once more.

"They're so cute" Some girl in the back, wearing what looked like a bunny hat, commented with a smile.

'No, no, this was not cute' Ethan thought as he blushed wildly.

The song seemed to go on forever but then it finally ended and an applause for Rory commenced, the blond must have actually been used to this on account of his lack of enthusiasm for it, he must get his big ego somewhere...

"Wasn't that fun?" He asked happily showing off his teeth.

"Oh, um, which part?" Ethan asked still blushing, "The part where you groped me or the part where the fan girls were squealing."

"Either one" Rory simply answered before once again dragging him off.

"Where are we going now?"

"To play some more games, duh" The vampire answered.

A few hours had gone by in the day, when Ethan and Rory had finally called it quits and went out to eat something.

Now, Ethan, could not lie as he sat close to the vampire eating their pizza, today had been pretty cool, and Rory...well, he wasn't as bad as he thought.

Sure the blond was always loud but when Ethan thought about it, I mean really thought, the vampire was sweet. He was always so kind and funny, and cute-

'Wait what-?' Ethan thought as he started choking on his pizza.

"Are you okay, dude?" The vampire asked worriedly yet it was obvious he was trying to hold back giggles.

"Y-yeah" Ethan choked out with a sip of his drink. "I-I'm fine"

"You don't look it" The vampire commented as he narrowed his eyes. "Is the mortal, getting sick?" He then asked as he felt the others forehead making a nice blush form over the already awkward feeling Ethan.

"You're hot" Rory stated making the blush go up further.  
>Ethan nodded dumbly and then tried to pull away but he was just thrown forward into the others arms.<p>

"Are you trying to leave...again...?" Rory asked in a tone that made it actually seem like he would actually get hurt if Ethan was.

"...no" Ethan answered with a smile. "I just...need some fresh air-"

"Oh, okay!" The vampire shrieked as he took a single slice of pizza in his mouth and pulled Ethan out the door of the joint.

Okay, now Ethan's not going to lie, that was pretty adorable.

'No it wasn't!' He thought bitterly as the vampire pulled him onto a rock that overlooked a lake, Whitechapel didn't have a lake like this, in fact this place seemed to be like from a dream.

'Ugh, he would bring me here, with the lake, and the moon, and the whole romantic atmosphere, gosh, this is not helping'. Ethan thought as the spell forced him to have the whole side of his body align with the other.

"This isn't very comfortable" The brunette stated with a sigh.

"No?" Rory asked before gripping the other wrists. "What about now?"

Ethan blinked and in an instant he was in the vampires lap, and in an instant he was flushed all over.

"Isn't...isn't this what couples d-do?" Ethan asked making Rory look up at him.

"Well, isn't it more comfortable like this?" He asked innocently.

Ethan gulped, feeling more heat rise into his face...

He never noticed how Rory's eyes actually looked-

'What am I thinking-!' The boy inwardly shouted to himself as he actually relaxed into the others lap.

'This is awkward...but oddly comfortable...'

...

The moon over heard shone brightly as the two sat in complete silence.

Inwardly Rory was as nervous as Ethan,

But the blond was more than able to hide it.

In fact, he thought it was rather cute how Ethan was obvious about it.

Yeah, he thought the other was cute, what of it?

He didn't care that he thought that you see, because over the course of research he learned how vampires tend to be very attracted to either gender of humans, it was just another thing that he would have to get used to.

But this wasn't just any human, this was one of his closes friends...

And Rory liked what he saw...so why not try to seduce him, what could possibly be the harm in that?

...

"Do...you regret all this?" The vampire asked making Ethan snap out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"Do...you regret this whole day?"

"Of course not" Ethan answered with a smile. "I had fun..."

"Me too" Rory said back with a cute smile, Ethan immediately blushed and looked away.

'Hook and sinker' Rory thought, pleased with himself.

"...so, where to now?" The brunette asked.

"Where ever you want to go" The vampire responded still blaring his smile.

Not going to lie here, Ethan felt rather taken back by the others face,

In fact, this whole situation seemed to get deeper and deeper into what Benny would call...a date.

'No' The boy thought with an inner shake of his mind, 'This isn't a date, it's just two friends hanging out...like all the other times with Benny, but then again, all those times were with...well, Benny, and this feels different...'

Ethan froze, musing over answers within his brain, the vampire said he could decide, so that meant he could choose to go home, but is that what he wanted?

Did he truthfully want to leave Rory?

No doubt in his mind that Benny had found a way to separate them...and yet here he still was not minding there close contact at all...

In fact...

"Why am I still on you!" The brunette shrieked with a blush trying to jump up, the tug on the magic spell of course just pulled Rory forward, for once, and the two fell into the lake with a splash.

Water swirled about,

closing the light of night around them,

Ethan at first began to panic but was pulled out of the water by strong arms.

The water roared to life, creating an eruption in the lake as the two shot up into the air.

The brunette clung to the blond, burying his head into the others chin.

"I got you" Rory purred making Ethan blush a bit.

Said boy looked up quickly and felt his heart do a flip, Rory looked...

'Almost...' Dare he say it? 'S-sexy...'

...

Once again,

Benny called Ethan,

And once again he only caught the voice mail.

"Dude where are you?" He asked into the device, after the corny little 'Please leave your message after the beep' had sounded.

Man, his best friend seriously needed a cooler voice mail, after all his was epic because of the girls squealing in the end chanting his name.

"The spell should be wearing off soon...just call me back"

The brunette shrugged and then glanced out the window of his room.

"What the heck's taking long...what are they on a date or something?" The boy asked himself before exploding into a fit of giggles. "Yeah, just imagine them dating, oh, you crack yourself up, Benny"

...

The home they entered was silent,

Each time they took a step the floors would creak,

Just where the heck were they?

"Where are we?" Ethan asked with a shiver, he was freezing cold. Hey you try taking a dip in a cold lake at night.

"My house" The other answered nonchalant.

"Why?"

"You need warm clothes" The blond answered.

"So, why didn't you just take me to my house-?"

"Your folks would've pestered you about how you got wet, and since my parents aren't here then-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it" Ethan answered with another shiver. "Can I just get s-some dry clothes?"

"Certainly" Rory answered with a smirk and a leap, instantly Ethan was thrown into his arms bridal style and they were in his room in no time what so ever.

"P-put me down" Ethan whined with a blush.

The vampire obeyed and then walked over to his closet.

"You're the same shirt size as me, no?" The vampire asked curiously.

"I don't know" Ethan answered with a shrug.

The vampire glanced at his friend, and then swiftly yet casually, ran over to the other and peeled off his shirt.

"R-Rory!" the boy screamed with yet another blush and his arms covering his exposed chest.

"Yup, you're a medium" Rory stated tossing the shirt aside.

"You could have just asked" The brunette stated back.

"I could have" The vampire agreed before turning to look at him again. "But then it wouldn't have been much fun"

Under the others gaze,

Ethan felt exposed,

He felt as if Rory's eyes were wandering over every inch of his exposed skin...

"You're actually pretty toned" Rory suddenly said making the other look up.

"W-what?"

"I just thought you were more...pale" The blond said with a furrow of his eyes.

"Thanks...I guess" Ethan mumbled, still blushing, in fact, this whole time his blush had never ceased.

"Here" Rory said tossing back a shirt.

Ethan caught it but was then pushed back by the boy.

"W-what-?"

"Now about these pants-" Rory said already undoing the button.

"R-Rory, s-stop" Ethan whined pushing the other back.

"I'm just trying to help" The blond said taking another step forward, the brunette took another step back but found himself against the wall.

"I could do it myself"

"No need to" Rory stated with another grin, before releasing his pants and sending them to the floor around his ankles. "Your boxers are wet too, Ethan"

"T-that's okay" The brunette squealed before the vampire had ceased the elastic band.

"No it's not" Rory said, flashing his teeth, "You could get sick"

Ethan felt his heart race as he felt the others hand around his underwear,

in fact the heat that had been radiating from his face was now soaring south.

Rory giggled, leaning his lips closer to Ethan's ear.

"I knew you liked me" He whispered before he kissed the others cheek.

Ethan's face instantly busted into a darker shade of red and gasped as the others hand roamed over his groin.

"R-Rory" He whined trying to push the other away.

"Shh, it's okay" The other said claiming his lips. "I've wanted this for the longest time"

Ethan gulped but kissed the blond back, he had no idea where this smooth Rory had come from, but ultimately, right now, he didn't care.

"Say you love me" Rory purred, his hand gripping the prize he craved for, especially during that whole wrestling fiasco.

Yup, he supposes that's where it all started, at least the whole liking thing...

"R-Rory" The brunette moaned, throwing his head back against the wall.

"Say it" The blond demanded, bringing his lips to the others neck.

"...R-Rory...'

The motion of his hand increased as Ethan began seeing stars before him,

This was wrong, he knew,

and yet it felt so right.

"Say it...Ethan"

"Rory...Rory, Rory, Rory, I, I l-love you!" The boy shouted, releasing the momentum that had built inside him.

Rory smirked at him, but suddenly looked over across the room, his smile slipping from his lips for a second.

Ethan, after several moments of panting, looked at the blond and then followed his gaze.

"...I'll come back later" Benny said awkwardly from the door.

Seeing this Ethan instantly pushed Rory back, slipping his hand out of his pants,

And to his surprise the vampire actually flew back.

"W-what are you doing here-?" Ethan asked completely scarlet.

"I-um...came to see if you were here...to tell you that...the spell would wear off soon" Benny answered, awkwardly scratching his head.

Ethan just smiled at him embarassed and looked at the floor.

He literally just wanted the floor to eat him up.

"So...when...no, how did this happen...?" Benny asked after several quiet moments.

...

[One Week Later]

...

Ethan and Benny walked the halls,

going over some details about some alien movie they had seen the night before.

"It was totally C.G.I." Benny stated with a huff.

"I don't think so" Ethan said back with a sigh.

"How could you not think it was-"

"Hey, babe" Rory suddenly greeted coming from thin air to wrap his arms around Ethan.

"Rory, stop" Ethan whined pushing the other away. "Someone might see"

"There's no one else around other then Benny, and hes already seen-"

"Yeah, yeah, we were all there" Benny cut him off with a shrug and blush, "No need to relive the horrific details."

"Horrific, no, hot, yes" The vampire purred, kissing Ethan on the lips in the process.

"Man, this is still weird" Benny muttered after the blond had left.

"You'll survive" Ethan shot back with a roll of his eyes.

"It's not that...it's just that I always thought I would get a girl before he did"

"I'm not a girl" Ethan defended with a glare.

"Ah, but you're the girl in the relationship" Benny teased with a grin.

"Shut up, Benny" The shorter brunette shot back.

"Man, I can't wait for Sarah to find out-"

"She's not going to" Ethan said back, with yet another glare. "Nor Erica"

"Your guy's secret is safe with me..." Benny defended with raised arms. "But I'm just saying...I can't believe you ended up with Rory."

"It's your fault"

"Yeah, man, aren't I like the best match maker ever!"

"No, you're the stupidest match make ever!"

...

**And there you go.**

**Man, this one was long.**

**I hope you enjoy and yadda, yadda, please no flames.**

**Oh, and vote for the next pairing!**

**Oh, and sorry if it was rushed or if it has too many grammar mistakes, you're lucky I could even type right now with this flaring headache.**

**In case you didn't know, I'm sick (Again).  
><strong>

**- (Cough) - (cough) - (sneeze) - (cough).**

**- Pe-(cough)-ace!**


	14. Clueless

**Okay, so I haven't updated this yet so here I go.**

**Note: I am just typing. I have no idea where this one-shot is going, nor do I have any pairing in mind, yet.  
><strong>

**And it might be a short one.**

...

I have no clue on what's going on, in fact if there weren't so many clues hinting at it I would swear to myself that I was going crazy.

The truth of the matter is that my friend was madly in love with me.

Yes, and I don't know whether to be disgusted by this or flattered.

I mean, I'm a guy, and so is he, yet I don't fell like it's that much of a big deal.

Yet at the same time it becomes very awkward when he pushes up against me.

To be fair, I should say that I'm not 100% sure that he does like me,

but the facts are just adding up.

I mean he seems to appear everywhere in front of me,

hes always giving me these weird smiles,

and his eyes seem to dance every time hes talking to me.

And that's where the problem really lies.

The ongoing fact is that I can notice when hes staring or when his eyes are dancing,

yeah, I can notice that stuff and that must mean that I'm watching him as much as he is watching me.

Like today,

I was able to note what he was wearing and what he smelled like,

I was also able to say that he was obviously in some kind of struggle because one of his eyes were darker than usual.

Don't you see how weird that is!

That's like noticing a black dot on a chocolate milk cow.

(...oh, my other friend just informed me that there are no chocolate milk cows, they're just black cows.)

...

Anyway,

I feel like I'm disturbing the balances of nature or something by noticing all these things about my friend, I mean I use to think he was annoying,

but now hes all I can think about.

In a way, I thought he was the one obsessed with me,

but now it may be vice versa, and that's freaking me out!

I can't be in love with him, of infatuated with him, (Teacher's word, not mine).

So, it must be that it's because of him that I'm noticing all of this.

Yeah, it's his fault...

and the only way to go back to normal is to try to be as far away as possible from him.

In that way, I need to blow him off every chance I get.

I know that's sort of mean, but all is fair in love and war.

Or does that concept not fit in with this?

I really don't know, okay? I'm not the sharpest carrot in the drawer, or even the sharpest knife in the field.

Those don't really make sense to me but I've heard people say them before.

...

I guess that's the only way to go with it, huh?

I should just sit back and ignore him.

Yeah, that sounds about right, at least that's all I can come up with.

...

**Okay, that was short but I think I did it in a creative way to go about on it.**

**Also I left many clues for you the reader to figure out.**

**They're not that hard. **

**1. Who is the person talking?**

**2. Who is the one in love with him?**

**3. Who is his friend who informs him about the cow?**

**Who ever answers all these first correctly gets to tell me an idea of theirs featuring their pairing and plot and I will write it for them, if they wish.**

**- Peace.**


	15. 3Geeks, 1Cross, And 2Attractions

**Okay, so I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was waiting for Halloween to come by a bit closer.**

**I think its a perfect time now.  
><strong>

**Anyway, the winner was ILive4Irony417**

**and they have given me their story.**

**So, here it is.**

**I call this story-**

**3 Geeks, one cross, and two attractions.**

...

White Chapel, Halloween

...

The morning glow of the sky looked overhead,

relishing a feeling of complete silence and calmness.

Yet as Ethan walked alone to school he felt as if there was something following him.

He looked over his shoulder once again,

daring to chance a glance at the thing that was following him,

but again, there was no one there.

"So we still up for that movie?" Came a little boy's voice from across the street.

Ethan turned to look, and saw that a little boy about the age of ten was talking to some girl who was no doubtfully seventeen.

"Yes" The girl answered in glee.

"And for popcorn-?"

"Yes"

"And candy, and pumpkin carving, and-?"

"Yes, yes, and yes" The girl answered throwing her hand into the little boy's hair. "Now don't you have to go to school?"

Ethan didn't know why but this all seemed fairly similar to him, but maybe it was just his imagination.

"Why are you walking this way?" The boy then asked back, ignoring the girl's previous statement.

"Because I have to" The girl answered a bit annoyed.

"Why?"

"Because my father asked me to" She answered.

"Why?" The boy repeated.

"Because I have to drop off a key"

"Where?"

"At the Keyer's house" The girl answered reluctantly.

"The Keyer's house-!" The boy explained as they turned onto the street that the old Keyer's house stood on. "You can't go in there"

"Watch me" The girl said back with a smirk, already walking onto the properties yard.

"But that's the spook house, Billy says a lot of terrible things happened in there"

"Well, Billy probably won't even get out of elementary" The girl said back, dropping the key underneath a conspicuous plant and trotting off the porch in no time.

Ethan paused, staring off at the house as the two left the area all together.

He had seen this house countless times, yet today...it scared him.

'I suppose every town has it's creeper house' He thought, crossing the road to examine the place more.

He didn't know why he was actually walking up to the house,

If Benny was here then it would be dandy, but Benny went with his grandmother somewhere and wouldn't be back till tonight, just in time for them to go to the Halloween dance with Sarah and-

"Boo-!" A voice suddenly screamed causing Ethan to jump back with a squeal.

The brunette slammed into the railing that surrounded the porches home,

and grew wide-eyed at the mask figure that stood before him.

"Don't hurt me-!" He pleaded earning a chuckle in return.

"Chill, it's just me" Came Rory's idiotic voice from within the bare white mask.

Ethan felt his heart give way and just stood in absolute stricken horror,

"Why'd you do that-?" The boy asked bitterly, still trying to recollect his breath and heart.

"Everyone's entitled one good scare on Halloween" Rory answered in glee, before he tore the white mask off. "Cool mask, huh?"

"Yeah..." Ethan answered half-heartily.

"Yeah, it's from that one movie...um..."

"Halloween" Ethan answered.

"Yeah, with that Michael guy" Rory added in, still grinning like the idiot he was.

Ethan just rolled his eyes, and then began his walk on the sidewalk once more.

"So, what are you going as?" Rory suddenly asked from his right side.

"For what?" Ethan asked back confused.

"For the Halloween dance" Rory retorted with a look of 'what else could I be talking about?'

"Oh, um... I don't know, Benny says it's a surprise."

"Oh" The blond vampire said back with a shrug.

The two then walked in silence, or as close to silence as Rory could get since he would turn to glare at certain animal creatures every now and then,

looking for a snack.

"Why do you do that?" Ethan asked a bit squeamish looking.

"Do what?" The vampire asked back, confused.

"Why do you...no, how could you eat...animals...?"

"Oh" Was all Rory said in return, looking to the left to see a squirrel run up a tree. "Well, I have to eat something-"

"Yeah, but does it actually taste...you know...good?" Ethan then asked, noting how he had never once asked Rory this.

In fact, now that he thought about it he never really asked Rory about any of his vampire methods...

'...whys that...?'

"To me" Rory answered with a nod and tilt of his head. "But to you, a fellow human, it would probably taste like rotten meat" He continued, placing his hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Oh..." Ethan said back, now regretting his question entirely.

The boy sighed and then glanced at his watch,

"Shoot, we're going to be late" He exclaimed earning a look from the vampire.

"So-?"

"So, I can't be late to Mr. Hartman's class again or else I'll get a detention" Ethan answered in despair. "And if I get a detention then my mom will take away all my comics and-"

"Then let's go-" Rory suddenly cut in, pulling Ethan into his chest and throwing an arm over him like that one time before.

"Wait-w-wait-!" Ethan screamed out in protest before they shot through the air.

...

**The minutes in a classroom tick away,**

**Going quite slowly within a sea of young adults.**

**Each one shrugging in boredom,**

**Staring off into fantasies,**

**And eventually dying away.**

**At least that's what they wish they would do,**

**Yet no matter how much they pray,**

**The minutes just keeping going.**

**Tick, tick,**

**One slams their head,**

**Tick, tick,**

**Another taps to a beat,**

**Tick, tick,**

**Slowly, but surely voices begin to rise,**

**Tick, tick,**

**And then against the teacher's dismay,**

**The bell rings.**

**Looks like those minutes just ticked awa**y.

...

The school day went pretty fast, Ethan mused as he opened his locker to grab his textbook to do homework.

He hadn't been late to Mr. Hartman's,

But he had landed pretty hard on the ground with Rory...

'And then...Lark had...' The boy began to think but then shook his head.

Ethan sighed,

'Man, when is Benny coming back...?'

"Hey, Ethan" Sarah suddenly greeted as she appeared, looking all pretty as usual.

"Hey, Sarah" The boy greeted back with a smile. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just the usual" She answered with a sigh.

"So, I heard you and the vampire dweeb, over there-" She began, stopping to point to Rory who was currently bugging Erica once again. "Started mingling in a bush out-"

"Shut up" Ethan squealed out, cupping the girl's mouth with a blush.

The girl simply took the hand away and giggled.

"I didn't know you were so into the dweeb, I mean I for sure thought you and Benny-"

"It's not what you think" Ethan defended with a pout. "we were flying and- wait, what about me and Benny-?"

"Oh, what-?" Sarah asked as if she hadn't registered what she had said.

"You said, 'I thought for sure you and Benny', - " The boy began but was cut off from Erica who decided to make her grand entrance.

"Come on, Sarah" The girl pleaded with a glare motioned toward Ethan. "I need to find a costume still"

"And why do I have to go?" Sarah inquired with a roll of her eyes.

"Because I don't have a reflection anymore, so I need somebodies opinion" Erica answered with a humph.

"I'll be the opinion" Rory cut in with a massive grin, relishing his eyes over every inch of the other blond.

"As if" The girl retorted with a snide look,

gripping Rory and then tossing him into Ethan like he was some kind of rag-doll, "So, why don't you leave me alone and play around with your little boy toy"

"As you wish my vampire goddess" Rory said back to Erica, not understanding her words.

The vampire girl however only rolled her eyes and turned to leave with Sarah, who had giggled at the whole thing.

Ethan felt his cheeks heat up but then forced them down and turned to Rory,

"So..." He began saying to the blond, who was now standing in a confused manner, thinking hard.

'What is he doing...?' The boy wondered, noting how a silence had fallen around them,

he was about to speak up once more to break the said silence but-

"Ethan?" Rory asked, breaking his strange behavior.

"Yeah?" The brunette asked back, still looking at his vampire friend.

"What's a boy toy?"

...

Benny smirked,

his eyes grazing over the costumes he had chose for the dance.

Currently,

He was waiting for Ethan to return home, and was on said boy's bed.

"Where the heck is he?" He asked himself, his heart racing with anticipation.

He knew Ethan would protest against what he was planning but he knew ultimately he would win the fight, he always did.

Yet there was still doubt in his mind,

because face it, this was a risky plan.

The boy giggled like a child in glee and then buried his head in Ethan's bed, noting how it smelled like his best friend.

This actually disturbed Benny a bit,

he hadn't even known that he knew what his best friend smelled like.

More importantly though, he had never known that he had actually liked how his friend smelled,

It was pretty intoxicating, like sweet cinnamon and-

"Focus Benny" He told himself, sitting up and recollecting himself, feeling a bit of heat in his cheeks.

'Was I just breathing in Ethan's smell...?' He wondered in silence, glancing about the room.

He wanted to deny it, that he did, but he couldn't...even when he did it again five minutes later.

...

**Had to stop it here, next part will be posted this weekend though.**

**So don't fret.**

**Hopefully this makes up for the long period of no updates.**

**Again, sorry.**

**Please review and stuff.**

**Sorry for grammar - (Man, I always say that, huh?)**

**And-**

**- Happy Halloween - Peace.**


	16. 3Geeks, 1Cross, And 2Attractions Part 2

**Man, I feel so bad for forgeting about this story.**

**I'm sorry, but here's part two of**

**3 Geeks, one cross, and two attractions.**

**Again, sorry I forgot.**

**Everything was so hectic with Halloween, **

**the issue of my brother, more family problems, **

**and of course overall high school.**

**Eh, life sometimes sucks but it all works out in the end.  
><strong>

**Anyway,  
><strong>

...

White Chapel, Halloween

...

Ethan had entered his home with a strange feeling,

sensing as if something was about to go down.

He didn't know what it was, but it had to be something bad.

And where there was something bad there was usually a Benny behind it.

"B-Benny?" The short brunette called out, looking up the staircase,

daring himself to even ascend it.

"Are you here?"

In the back of his mind he was wondering where his parents had gone, probably out with Jane but still wondering.

"Benny?"

The boy began on the first step, clenching the railing, clenching his heart within his chest.

'Annie-?' A distinct woman's voice asked, one that sounded so familiar, as if from a familiar movie.

He knew for sure that no one had really called it out, it had just been a voice within his mind.

"All right, meat head, the joke is over" Ethan calls out, still quite unsure of what's going on, still feeling as if this was all scripted before.

Upstairs, he suddenly heard a noise, as if someone was dragging something over the floorboards.

"Come on, Benny, enough" He then says, still gaining silence as a return.

'Annie?' The voice within his head calls out again. 'This has most definitely stopped being funny. Now cut it out'

"You'll be sorry" Ethan whispered to himself, following along the lines of that voice within him.

The boy slowly looked up the rest of the stairs, it becoming very dark and sinister in the moments of silence.

Ethan stepped up once more, finally finding courage to advance upwards.

His heart beats deathly in his chest, his feet moving forward, his form rising higher and higher until hes in the hall.

There is only one slight light source in the hall, coming from the cracks of his door from the sun beyond it through his window.

He gulps, his limbs growing numb and shakily.

'You can do this, Ethan' He tells himself, his arm moving to the knob. 'You can do this-'

His door opens slowly, his eyes becoming blinded by the sun for a split second.

There, on his bed, he sees a shape lying on his bed, covered by his blankets.

Hesitantly he moves forward, his thoughts racing, 'Please be Benny, please be Benny-'

The boy reaches forward ready to pull back the sheets to, hopefully, see his friend's stupid goofy face.

Suddenly something grips his foot,

throwing him to the floor with a scream.

He kicks furiously, watching as the arm tries to drag him under his bed.

"Help-!" He screams, pulling free and crawling along the floor, a noise swiftly moves from the other end of his bed, and a mask figure stands tall on the other

end. "No-please don't kill me-!"

The figure lunged forward, seizing Ethan's arm, holding Ethan's autographed Ryan Sea Crest bat.

"Please-!" Ethan screamed on the brink of tears falling to the floor.

"Ethan, it's me" Benny's voice suddenly stated, tearing off his mask with a grin.

The small brunette slowly looked up, meeting Benny's gaze with a frown.

"Benny...?" He asked out with hurt in his eyes.

"Didn't mean to scare you that...bad..." Benny confessed slowly.

The smaller of the two just glared at the other and smacked him in the head.

"Ouch" The other whined, his hair tossed even messier than usual.

"Shut up" The other hollered, grabbing the mask, and smacking him with it over and over.

"Stop it, E" Benny whined more, trying to defend his face with his arms.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack" Ethan screamed, still smacking him over and over.

After several more moments,

The smaller brunette stopped, and clashed to the floor, trying to cease his racing heart.

Benny on the other hand simply sighed and groaned from beneath the others prison.

"Done?" Benny asked from beneath him.

"Depends-" Ethan whispered, looking down at the other. "You learned your lesson-?"

"Yeah" The other answered as the other finally got off him.

The two then stood straight and smiled, forgetting what had momentarily gone down.

"So...what you doing here...?" Ethan asked after several quiet moments.

"I brought our costumes!" Benny declared, running over to the bed and revealing a set of clothes that Ethan had originally mistaken for a person.

"Cool, what's mine?" Ethan asked running over to his bed as well.

The taller brunette seized the shorter boy by the shoulders and held him away from seeing his bed with a grin plastered on his face.

"Actually I need to tell you something before you see it" The other stated still grinning like an idiot.

"Why?" The other questioned, growing alarmed.

"Because...an explanation is due..."

...

"W-what!" Ethan screamed, horror plastered on his face. "You're joking, right?"

"...nope" The other answered sheepishly.

"I am not going to the Halloween dance dressed like a girl!"

"Why not?" Benny asked, with a pout on his face. "No one will recognize you-"

"Why do you want me to go in that?" He asked, motioning towards the costume Benny had bought him.

"I already told you" Benny declared.

"Why would you make a bet with Rory?" Ethan then asked, his face falling all together.

"It was stupid, I know, but I thought I could actually get Jenna to go with me-"

"And that plan-?" Ethan asked in a retorting fashion.

"Fell flat" The other continued with a shrug. "But I told Rory the bet before hand and now I need a date-"

"Not me" Ethan declared, throwing his hands up. "Dressed like a girl once, been there, done that-"

"Please, E" Benny began begging, his pout increasing even more. "It'll just be for one night, and like I said no one will recognize you-"

"No" Ethan exclaimed once again, folding his arms over his chest with a huff.

Now, he has done a lot for Benny, that he knew, but this was just too much...

'Has he lost his mind...?' Ethan thought, glancing at Benny for the hundredth time.

"I'll never live this down from Rory" Benny began with a shrug.

"If I do it, I'll never live it down!" Protested the other.

"No one will find out" Benny offered up once more.

He was desperate, that he was, and he knew he was asking a lot of Ethan, but this was important, a must...

"I can't-" Ethan began, pausing in his steps to watch Benny slump into a gloomy phase.

"Fine..." Benny muttered in a whisper, his eyes casting down into a pit of sadness and remorse.

It's that look, Ethan noted, trying his best to look away,

the look that made Ethan give into Benny, no matter what the other was asking...

Well, he wouldn't fall for it this time, no,

not this time...

"I guess I'll see you when Rory laughs in my face..." Benny whispered in a depressed manner, moving towards the door with his costume on his shoulder. "And Sarah...and Erica..."

Ethan watched his friend sadly,

feeling empty at seeing him so down, and so unlike him...

'No, it's not working-' He thought within his head, 'No,no, no, no, no, n-"

"Fine" Ethan stated with a shrug and groan, his arm falling to his sides, and his head motioning downwards in defeat.

"What...?" Benny asked, his back to Ethan, barely hovering through the doorway.

Ethan stopped, his words at lost, but then sighed again...

"...I'll do it" He whispered, casting a small pout.

"You will-?" Benny asked, turning about to grin at Ethan in glee.

"Yeah" Ethan answered, his shoulders rising with a deep breath. "But...only if you're 100% sure no one will recognize me-"

"They won't!" Benny hollered, jumping to his friend in glee, pulling the other into a hug. "Thank-you, E, thank-you!" He screamed pulling the other off his feet.

Ethan blushed madly but allowed the other to hug him until he let go.

"Great" The taller of the two said, still grinning "I got a date"

Ethan didn't know how he felt, being called a date by his best friend, but right now all he could do was blush wildly.

...

The dance was at it's height, as Benny and the others pulled up into the parking lot within Sarah's car.

Sarah, seemed to had bought it, Ethan noted as he moved his black hair,

finding it very bothersome in all his get up.

Benny had told her, when she had picked them up,

that Ethan had fallen ill and that he, being the girl he, was a friend of the family who had agreed to go with him.

Sarah had at first hesitated with this, but had smiled gracefully at 'her' and then hugged her.

His parents of course were a different story...

He had left home with another cheap costume,

and had dressed the part at Benny's house, thank god Benny's grandma hadn't been home.

"So, where are you from?" Sarah asked as they had exited the car.

"Wisconsin" Ethan had answered sweetly, earning a nod.

"And your name again is?" Sarah began asking.

"Stacey" Benny answered for her/him with a smile.

"Stacey Strode" Ethan had declared with a small smile.

"And how do you know Benny again?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, hes an old family friend who...I've always had a crush on" Ethan answered a bit awkwardly.

"Yeah..." Benny answered just as awkward.

"Really?" Sarah asked, as she fixed her sexy pirate costume.

"Of course...hes just...so cute and stuff..."

"Oh, stop it" Benny said back trying to sound flattered.

Ethan just smiled, and then fixed 'her' princess warrior outfit,

finding it to be some what tight.

Benny on the other hand had said that it suited him very well, whatever that means...

"Are you sure I look okay?" Ethan asked, whispering into Benny's ear.

"You look great... in fact if I hadn't known it was you, I would honestly say you were hot" Benny answered back, making Ethan blush a bit and feel also self-conscious.

When they had entered,

Ethan had noticed he was getting stares,

at first he had thought it was of venom like the usual looks he would get at school,

but then he began to note that the stares were mostly coming from guys and they looked way more sinister than ever, being that they were more of lust than hatred...

"Hey" Someone greeted him, winking with a smirk.

"Hi" He had greeted back with an awkward smile.

"See, I told you" Benny said to him with a smile.

"Yeah...guess you're right..." He said back, still feeling a bit uncomfortable with the attention.

...

**Okay, I have to end it here.**

**I am on another time limit, so I have to go.**

**Hopefully I finish this soon.**

**Man, I thought this was only going to be a two-part story, guess I was wrong :P**

**Eh, please review and...yeah.**

**Hoped you enjoyed.**

**- Peace.**


	17. 3Geeks, 1Cross, And 2Attractions Part 3

**God, my scheduling is so off now.  
><strong>

**Just when Halloween hectics die down a family issue breaks out,**

**eh, its nothing too bad, world war 3 just broke out within my family.**

**You're either on the Tuma's family side or the Andre/Vale side.  
><strong>

**Man, families just like getting pissed at each other, huh?**

**Anyway, sorry it took so long (again, man it seems like I'm always apologizing for something every time), but here is part 3 of  
><strong>

**3 Geeks, one cross, and two attractions.**

...

White Chapel, Halloween

...

Stacey Strode, (Ethan Morgan), sat at the table in a complete awkward silence.

Benny had fled to retrieve some drinks, leaving Sarah and him behind.

So far, Ethan noted, no one had caught on that it was him...

Hopefully, when Rory finally showed up, he wouldn't be recognized.

"So, how did Benny get you to come?" Sarah asked, nonchalant, resting her arm on her cheek and cheerfully glancing at him.

"Um...I told you already, I liked him-" Ethan, no Stacey, began to answer.

"So he didn't beg?" Sarah inquired, her eyes stern.

"No" Ethan offered up, the feeling of distress bottling up more. 'The way she said that...'

"So you deliberately just came to be his date?" The girl then asked, her eyes playful yet questioning.

"Y-yeah" Ethan answered, chuckling nervously.

"And Ethan is sick?" She then asked, questioning eyes blooming once more.

"Y-yeah..."

"Oh, well that sucks, I mean, I was really hoping that Benny would force him to do something stupid and, well, you know, make him show up in a ridiculous costume" Sarah stated, sighing.

Ethan just nodded stupidly as the other continued to sigh.

"Oh well..." She then mumbled before looking at Ethan again. "Oh, but since none of the boys are here..."

"Yeah?" Ethan asked, leaning closer.

"Than would you mind telling me something...?"

"Ugh, sure"

"Are my boobs showing to much?" The girl asked, smirking, knowing that the other would suddenly burst in embarrassment, and yup, 'she' did.

"Ugh, n-no! N-no. No" Ethan answered, blush surfacing and his head nodding in denial every which way.

"You sure?" Sarah continued, looking bothered. "It's because, well your a girl, and no doubt you know about bloating, and that time of the month when evry girl-"

"Yeah, yeah, y-yeah" Ethan muttered out, his mind racing in embarrassment and shock. God, he did not want to hear this.

"Do you have a tampon?" Sarah then asked, amusement in her voice.

"No" Ethan answered quickly, tossing his arms up.

"You sure? That's weird, every girl carries a tampon with them..."

"They do?" He inquired, shocked.

"Don't you?" Sarah asked, quizzically.

"Oh, of course, but I didn't tonight because I don't need it and-" Ethan began.

"Oh" Sarah suddenly exclaimed softly, her head nodding and her eyes twinkling in understanding. "I get it, Stacey"

"Get what?" Ethan asked unsure, nearly wanting to run from the table, a fact that Sarah noted herself.

"You know" Sarah chimed in glee, teasingly. "You don't want him finding a tampon in you bag because that's a big turn off"

"Eh, yeah" He said back, still confused.

"But surely your carrying rubbers, correct?"

"What?" Ethan asked, blush surfacing.

"Or is he?" Sarah asked, ignoring the other.

"I'm not having sex with Benny!" Ethan said a bit too loudly fully mortified in his actual tone of voice.

"Oh, you're not?" Sarah asked, her eyebrows raising. "Thank heavens, I mean you should know that the morning after would hurt like hell, Ethan."

"You know?" Ethan asked stupidly, coming closer to the girl once more.

"I'm not stupid" The girl just answered, rolling her eyes. "But clearly, you are."

"You can't tell anybody" Ethan muttered, his face blushing deeply once again.

"Yeah, whatever" She said back, grinning. "So does this by any chance have to do with count dorkula's bet?"

"You know about that?"

"Of course, the little nerd won't stop talking about it".

"About what?" Benny's voice rang in, causing the two to turn.

"Oh, nothing" Ethan mumbled, his voice returning to the girl tone.

"Just talking about girl stuff" Sarah added.

Benny nodded, and then sat down next to his 'date'.

"They only had punch" Benny told Ethan, who shrugged.

"That's okay"

"Which is why I managed to go buy your favorite soda from the vending machine" Benny exclaimed, flashing out a green can.

"Oh, thanks" Ethan said back, smiling with his usual best-friend smile.

"Oh, isn't he just thoughtful" Sarah stated, squealing a bit.

"Eh, yeah" Ethan agreed, nodding with a blush.

"And you two make a perfect couple" She added.

"You think?" Benny asked, placing his arm around Ethan's shoulders.

"Just darling" She teased, as Ethan's face heated again.

'That's enough Sarah' Ethan thought, eyes moving about.

"Oh, what's going on here?" Another familiar voice asked. The three turned and found themselves staring at Erica who was all dazzled out in a sexy black vampire goddess outfit.

"You do know that you were supposed to wear a costume, right?" Sarah asked her friend playfully.

"Well, not all of us can be pirates" Erica retorted back with a smile. "So anyway, whose your new friend, dweeb?"

"Oh, this is Stacey" Sarah answered, before the other two could speak. "Shes an old family friend who agreed to be Benny's date"

"With or without begging?" Erica asked, her grin massively plastered on her face.

"I can get dates" Benny defended, a blush creeping over his cheeks.

"Oh" Sarah exclaimed, acting very unlike herself, "Then since you're so suave, why don't you kiss your girl?"

Ethan's eyes widened at that, the blush on his face seeping onto it, it was bad enough that he was dressed as a girl but now Sarah was messing with him because he was dressed like a girl!

"N-no, I hate public display of affection" Ethan muttered, his voice stuttering a bit.

"Oh, come on, it's just one kiss" Erica joined, her eyes becoming a bit sinister.

'Did she know too?' Ethan wondered as a hand suddenly tilted his head to the side.

In a quick second, one that might've been even a microsecond, he was kissing Benny, actually more like Benny was kissing him, at that point he lost it pulling away quickly with his face as red as a tomatoe.

"There-" Benny stated, his voice hoarse and high, "See, ladies dig me"

"Oh, you showed us wrong" Sarah exclaimed, giggling and laughing.

"Come on, Sarah, lets leave the two lovebirds alone" Erica chimed in, turning to enter the crowd of dancers.

When the two girls had left, Ethan had looked up, glaring at Benny.

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked, regaining Benny's gaze.

"I had to" The other offered up, his cheeks flaring a bit as well.

"Benny, they already knew it was me" Ethan stated, his eyes casting downwards.

"What?" Benny asked, looking about the room. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it was obvious" The shorter of the two exclaimed.

Benny just sighed, and nervously glanced at his hands as a silence fell between them.

Ethan touched his lips, the taste of Benny still radiating in his mouth, it had been a quick kiss but it had left a strange feeling behind it.

"...so..." Benny began, briefly glancing at his friend, "...you want chips...or something...?"

"...sure..." Ethan muttered, his face still red and his insides still feeling as if they were all fluttering.

"Okay, be right back" Benny stated, leaving the table,

Ethan watched as the other left and then looked at the table with a flush expression, he had not just been checking Benny out.

No, he had...just been admiring Benny's warrior costume, yeah that's it.

Ethan nodded to 'herself' and then scratched the top of his head, the wig he was wearing was quite itchy.

"What you doing here, by yourself?" Came a voice, making Ethan jump a bit.

"Oh, didn't mean to scare you, Angel" The blond boy stated, sitting next to her in a Link-looking or Peter Pan- looking attire.

Ethan just nodded, his face falling flat as the other sat a bit too close for comfort.

"Names Rory" The other greeted, grin widening, "And you Angel, go by?"

"Stacey" Ethan answered reluctantly, feeling all the while uncomfortable.

"Well Stacey, how about me and you go out to the dance floor?"

"Oh, no thank you" He said back, tossing his black curls.

"Oh, a closure talkative girl" Rory said, still smiling, "I like that. Especially if that girl is pretty and an obvious game freak like me"

Ethan just casted the other a nervous smile and looked at his lap.

He could feel Rory's eyes dancing all over his body, and it irked him to every degree possible.

"So you here alone?" The blond asked, sitting even closer than before.

"Actually I-"

"Shes here with me" Benny suddenly stated, his voice stern.

Ethan glanced up at him and suddenly found himself shocked,

Benny looked like he was going to murder Rory, or at least beat the crap out of him at best.

"Shes your date?" Rory asked, surprised, looking at Ethan through half-lidded eyes.

"Yeah, so lay off" Benny stated, sitting down on the chair on the other side of Ethan and placing his arm around him.

Ethan felt his face go red again, as Benny kissed his cheek in a manner that just screamed, 'shes mine!'

Rory on the other hand seemed unfazed and kept sitting.

"So where you from?" He asked, scooting closer.

"None of your business" Benny answered.

"Okay, so how do you know Benny?"

"Old friends" Benny answered.

"How old?" Rory asked, even though he really wanted the 'girl' to answer.

"Since childhood"

"I thought you said Ethan was your only friend since childhood" Rory stated, causing Ethan to stiffen beneath Benny's arm.

"Oh, well, um..." Benny began, finding his words lost.

"He always forgets about me" Ethan blurted, sighing like a girl and moving Benny's arm away. "It's always Ethan this, and Ethan that-"

"I don't talk about Ethan all the time" Benny defended, as if this were a real case.

"Ha-yeah right!" Rory exclaimed, laughing, "Whenever Ethan is sick or gone from school it's always 'Rory, I miss Ethan, when is he coming back? Rory, I want Ethan here!', face it you're a complete mess without him"

"Shut up" Benny mumbled as Ethan turned to look at him questionably.

'He really misses me when I'm gone...?' Ethan thought.

"In fact, I'm surprised you're not moping about right now" Rory stated still chuckling, "Hey, wheres Ethan anyhow?"

"Hes sick" Ethan answered sweetly. "Poor baby"

"Yeah, but he never was the one to take being sick like a man" Rory said back, making Benny burst out laughing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ethan asked back.

"Nothing"

"I get the feeling you don't like him very much, do you?" He asked, eyes glaring a bit.

"No, I like Ethan. In fact back in grade school I used to have a crush on him" Rory blurted out, not fully realizing what he was saying until it was out.

"What?" Ethan asked, shocked to no end.

"But I got over it, just a stage" The vampire said nodding in embarrassment, "Since you two are old good friends I'm surprised Benny didn't tell you"

"Yeah, me neither" Ethan said to Benny who shrugged in secrecy.

"Oh, but you can't tell Ethan" Rory ordered, making Stacey look back at him, "That would be weird if he found out"

"Yeah, weird" Benny retorted with a soft chuckle.

"But anyway, I can't believe Benny here could forget someone as pretty as you" Rory then stated, lifting the 'girls' chin like he had did that time Ethan and Benny had disguised themselves as cheerleaders.

Ethan just nodded in embarrassment and looked at Benny who groaned displeased.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be, Rory?" Benny asked.

"Nope" The blond answered, moving his head back and forth.

...

**Man, no time to finish the rest on account of so much other shit I still have to do**

**,this story is longer than I thought.**

**Anyway, please review for the next installment of this, hopefully it's the last part of this little tale.**

**Excuse grammar mistakes, like always.**

**- Peace.**


	18. 3Geeks, 1Cross, And 2Attractions Part 4

**Okay, so I believe this chapter will be the conclusion of this Halloween Special.**

**Man, I am so on the late train with this,**

**But I have gotten pretty good feedback.**

**So without further ado,**

**here's  
><strong>

**3 Geeks, one cross, and two attractions.**

...

White Chapel, Halloween

...

** He did the mash, he did the monster mash. **

**The monster mash, it was a graveyard smash. **

**He did the mash, it caught on in a flash. **

**He did the mash, he did the monster mash**

"The blond dweeb does know that's Ethan, right?" Erica asked as she and Sarah danced around each other, occasionally entwining their bodies to give the boys a show.

"I don't know" Sarah answered, rocking her hips to her friend. "He is kinda stupid after all"

"Yeah, but anybody with a brain should be able to recognize him"

"I don't about that" Sarah exclaimed, snickering a bit, "On the way in here a lot of the guys were checking him out."

"Really?" Erica asked, amused, as she ran her hands through her locks, finally catching the attention of the varsity football team who sat together like always.

"Yeah"

"Well, I guess if I didn't know it was him, I would think 'she' was kinda pretty."

"Kinda? He makes a good-looking girl" Sarah blurted out with a smile.

"Oh, you're not going lesbo on me, are you Sarah?" Erica asked a bit seductive as she side glanced at the football players.

"Of course not, that be wrong" Sarah played along, moving in closer.

...

Ethan watched as Sarah and Erica tried to catch the football players attention, they were doing a great job at it too.

Yet he couldn't enjoy it much on account of the two goons that were still glaring at each other.

Seriously, these two would jump threw fire to see Erica and Sarah like this but they were too busy fighting over him.

Ethan blushed at that,

'That's the truth, isn't it? They're fighting over me...'

"All I'm asking for is one dance" Rory stated, his nostrils flaring.

"And all I'm saying is one flat out no" Benny barked back.

"And all I'm saying is that you two are annoying" Ethan, Stacey, shouted getting up to stand. "I'm going to the bathroom"

"I'll come with you" The two boys chimed in, getting ready to pounce.

"No, I'll be fine" Ethan assured, leaving with a groan.

He maneuvered through the crowd, catching other guys glancing at him as if he was one of the hottest things ever.

God, those looks were making him feel disgusted.

When he finally got to the restrooms in the hallway, outside the gym where the dance was being held, he paused.

Looking at the two doors made him nervous, if he went into the men's restroom then he would be found out, but if he went to the women's restroom then he might see 'something' and be 'really' found out.

With a deep sigh,

he decided to go into the women's restroom.

To his gratitude,

the room was empty, it was clean as heck, but empty nonetheless.

"God, I'm so tired already" He whispered to himself, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

He really did make a decent girl, maybe even a hot one at that...

"Okay, let's not get carried away" He mumbled to himself before he heard a thud of a door.

Looking to his right,

he found one of the jocks standing there wearing some kind of king outfit with a crown and everything.

'Someone thought too much of himself...'

"Oh, why don't we?" The guy asked grinning, obviously he had practiced that look before.

"Eh, this is the girl's room" Ethan muttered trying to play off his previous role.

"Oh, I know" The guy answered, moving closer making the height difference obvious.

Ethan gasped as the guy stood before him, his eyes barely reaching the guy's shoulders.

"But I saw you come in here, and I just had to intrude" He continued, his breath smelling of some bitter stench.

Ethan wasn't stupid, nor was he very involved with the right of passage amongst teens, but he knew what the guy before him was, and he knew what he most likely wanted.

"I'm a guy" Ethan blurted out, frightened to no end, pulling of his wig to make a point.

"And I'm horny as hell" The guy breathed, chuckling a bit. "So why don't you just put the wig back on and get into the stall-"

"No!" Ethan hollered as the guy gripped his arm. "Let me go"

"Yeah, go ahead and fight, cutie" The guy stated pushing him into the stall.

Ethan felt his chest rise and fall in despair as the guy sucked on his neck, his hands gripping his thighs.

"S-stop" Ethan muffled again before he felt something poke at his thighs.

The guy's manhood was out and about, Ethan noted, his mind racing through everything that had progressed over the night.

"You're pretty cute for a guy" The meat head stated, running his hands into Ethan's costume, "You should be honored that I chose you out of all the other girls who would kill to be in your situation"

Ethan felt disgust and horror bottle up within him as the guy continued to lick up his jaw and fondle beneath his clothes.

"That girl you walked in with would've been a good prize" The guy then said, chuckling, "But you looked so much more innocent than her, plus she kinda looks like a slut-"

Ethan's fist clenched at that, the disgusting feeling overwhelming him,

in a quick second he punched the guy before him straight in the jaw.

For a few seconds there was silence, but then the guy glared at him wickedly.

"I was going to be gentle-" He barked, before he shoved Ethan roughly and tore at his leggings, all the while biting on his neck.

Ethan felt tears swell up in his eyes,

the pain of the bite marks burning like a fire.

This was how tonight was going to end...?

Him being raped and humiliated within the bathroom stall...

"Let him go" A voice suddenly screamed as the stall door was thrown open and the football player was pulled back within a flash.

There was rumbling sounds as Ethan fell onto the floor,

not being able to see what was going on,

a crash,

a thud,

glass being impaled,

and then silence...

The tears finally came down the brunette's cheeks,

his wig long forgotten on the floor and his costume tattered here and there,

and then there were the markings on his neck.

He looked up slowly,

the stall door opening to reveal a roughed up Benny and Rory who looked worried to no end.

With the light radiating behind them,

they seemed like angels...heroes...

Then the whole seen fell away to Ethan, his body clashing to the floor.

...

The night breeze brought goosebumps to Ethan's arms,

making hims shiver on top of the thing that he currently was on.

"You awake?" A voice asked making him realize that he was on someone's back, being taken home.

"Yeah" He answered softly, realizing that he was currently in his own clothes, his old self. "W-what happened...?"

"Rory beat up Lance Holster" Benny answered, still holding the other on his back in a piggy-back ride manner.

"Who?" Ethan asked, still leaning his head on his neck.

"The football player" Benny simply answered, hoping to dear god that the other wouldn't be as traumatic as his grandma said he might be.

"Oh..." Ethan said back, sighing with another shiver.

"I'm sorry, E" Benny then blurted out softly, his eyes looking at the few trick-r-treaters about.

"It wasn't your fault..." Ethan tried to state but was cut off.

"Yes it was, if it hadn't been for my stupid plan then we could've had an awesome night...just you and me..."

"...wheres Rory...?"

"He dropped Lance off at his home, literally, and then followed me to my house, he was there for a while but had to call it a night on account of his mom".

"And Sarah?"

"We thought it was best not to tell her and persuaded her to catch a ride with Erica" Benny answered.

"And...your grandma knows...?" Ethan asked silently.

"Yeah...but she won't tell anybody...especially not your parents"

Ethan nodded at that and then began to cry silently into Benny's shoulders, he felt the tears seep into his shirt but said nothing.

The silence then fell as they came to Ethan's lawn,

Ethan thought he would've been placed down on his porch but Benny kept carrying him til he opened the door and led him up to his room.

Finally when Ethan was placed down,

he sighed, looking lost and uncomfortable.

"...your parents still out I see" Benny muttered, he obviously took notice of the obvious darkness and lonesomeness of the house.

"Probably still at that party thing with Jane..."

Benny sighed and then watched at his friend sat in despair on his bed,

feeling all the while responsible for what had progressed.

'This is all my fault' He thought to himself, looking at Ethan, looking at his friend for who he really was...

"I'm sorry, E" Benny apologized again, moving to sit next to him and flinging his arm over the other to pull him into a hug.

Ethan took the one-armed hug and clung to Benny, tears falling once more.

Sure the hug was awkward, Benny noted, but it made him feel a strange feeling within himself. A feeling he wouldn't mind feeling again anytime soon.

"...what did Rory say when he found out it was me...?" Ethan then asked as he pulled away with a curious look.

Benny smiled slowly and then traced his thumb on Ethan's cheek, wiping away the tears, "He said that it made sense on why he was so attracted to Stacey, because it was you".

"What...?" Ethan asked back, shocked and confused.

"That little dweeb has an attraction for you" Benny answered trying to hide his displeasure of it. "...in fact, that makes two of us."

"Just because I was cross dressing" Ethan answered, not hearing the last bit of Benny's statement.

'Three geeks, one cross dresser, and two attractions' Benny thought, smiling a bit to himself, strange Halloween...'

...

**Yeah, I know.**

**This story leaves a little cliffy but I like it this way.**

**It makes sense to the title, ending it on that note.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed my long-late Halloween special,**

**and I hope you look forward to my Christmas one **

**which might be an add-on to this,**

**I don't know yet...**

**What do you think?**

**Should my Christmas one continue a little where this left off?**

**Or should it be a complete different tale?  
><strong>

**Please review and such.**

**Sorry for Grammar.  
><strong>

**- Peace.**


	19. Christmas Special, Bethory

**Feliz Navidad!**

**Ah, I'm in the Christmas mood...even though I despise Christmas with all my heart.**

**I mean,**

**I don't HATE Christmas but I just wish the holiday could be like how it was in the classic movies.**

**Family cheer,**

**Caroling,**

**Laying cookies out for Santa.**

**That actually sounds a lot funner then what I usually do for Christmas.**

**What happened to the spirit?**

**Well, I have a theory, and if anyone is interested in reading a poem I wrote then just ask in the review and I'll post it along with the next chapter of the holiday special I'm writing, okay?**

**Good.**

**On another note, as far as I have researched Canadian schools get 2 weeks off for winter break, just like I do. And I'm guessing White Chapel takes place in Canada, correct?**

**(Does it ever say!)**

**Eh, oh well...**

**The story will go on as I have written it -**

**Enjoy -**

_TWO CLAIMS, A FEW MISTLETOE'S, AND SEVEN DAYS OF FORGETTING CHRISTMAS._

...

White Chapel, One week before Christmas.

...

ON THE FIRST DAY OF CHRISTMAS MY BEST FRIEND GAVE TO ME - ONE SMALL HEADACHE AND A MILK CARTON TO DROP ON ME.

"Benny this is my favorite shirt" Ethan cried,

standing up to move away from the huge waterfall of milk.

All around them, people stared, smirking at the two losers of the school.

"I'm sorry, E" Benny tried to apologize through his own giggles.

Ethan just rolled his eyes and headed out the door to go to the restroom,

damn he hated this day.

...

The boy rubbed at his shirt, napkins tearing from the force he was putting onto them, the stain of milk was so visible, and it irked him till he was sure that he was going to throw a fit.

'Stupid Benny'.

With a sigh of giving up,

Ethan slumped and looked at his reflection, his hair was messier then usual today, his face stern, and his eyes in a glare.

He just hated the last day before winter break, and he hated it because he ultimately disliked Christmas...

The boy kept staring at his reflection,

his eyes watching the stain on his front tee,

'Christmas is coming...again.'

"Sup buddy" A familiar voice came, snapping Ethan away from the mirror to see Rory standing right before him.

The blonde seemed to be in a cheery mood, he always was, but today was different...in fact Rory seemed different,

but that could be because of the stupid elf hat he wore.

"Whats with the hat?" Ethan asked with a small smile as the blonde grinned.

"Its my Holiday Cheer hat" He declared, pressing some button that rocked the hat back and forth to the beat of Jingle-Bell rock.

Ethan laughed as the hat continued to dance, the blonde moving along with it.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" Ethan than asked once the hat stopped, 'He could be here to use the bathroom, but then again...do vampires need to go to the bathroom anyhow...?'

"To find you" The other answered easily, still smiling.

Ethan stared at the kid for a few seconds before he glanced back into the mirror, only his reflection stood against the restroom's background.

"Why?"

"Well...I saw what happened and figured you needed some Christmas cheer" The other answered.

Ethan just chuckled to himself before looking at Rory once more.

"I don't think anything can cheer me up right now"

"...well, then I guess I can resort to plan B" The other stated, digging into his backpack to fish out a t-shirt, "Here you go, buddy."

Ethan looked at the offering, his eyes running over the shirt.

"Where did you get this from?" Ethan inquired, taking the shirt with a smile.

"After you stormed out I dashed to my home to get a t-shirt, I would have went to your place but I have to have permission to break into-"

"Thanks Rory" Ethan suddenly cut in, pulling the other into a gracious hug, "You're the best."

Rory froze in his place but nodded quietly, accepting the hug.

"No prob-"

"You're a life saver" Ethan shot back, jumping into a stall to change.

Rory nodded once more, and looked at his feet, his face feeling a bit hot.

...

After leaving the bathroom, Ethan and Rory headed to Ethan's locker,

where Benny stood waiting with a small smile.

"Took you long enough" Benny exclaimed, his face lightening up.

"Well, I didn't exactly get help now, did I?" Ethan said back, rolling up his stained shirt into his locker.

"You changed" Benny finally acknowledged, looking over Ethan with a suspicious eye, 'that shirt...'

"Yeah, Rory brought me a spare" Ethan said back happily, smiling at the blonde vampire once more.

Rory took the smile and smiled back, a silence falling between the two smiling boys.

Then Benny perked up, pulling Ethan to face him with stern eyes.

"We better get to class, times-a-ticking" Benny stated with his own smile, Ethan reluctantly agreed and waved a goodbye to Rory who waved back happily much to Benny's dismay.

...

Benny groaned as he watched Ethan sit in class, Rory's shirt still present on him...

'What was with that vampire dweeb anyway, how come hes being all sweet to Ethan suddenly...?'

When the bell rang, Benny dashed out of his seat, giving Ethan a 'See ya later', before glaring all the way till he entered the next class.

With a deep sigh he briskly walked over to Rory who sat a few chairs behind him, the blonde looked happy, his stupid hat finally on stand-by mode.

"Why did you bring Ethan an extra shirt?" Benny asked, sitting in front of the vampire,

his eyes in a hatred-filled mood.

"Cause he need one" The other answered with a tone of 'isn't it obvious?'

"And why one of yours?"

"Because it was the only place I could get one"

Benny eyed the boy but then nodded, 'all his answers were logical! Dammit, think Benny, think!'

"Why are you acting so sweet to him then?" Benny asked, the blonde still quite unfazed by the others half-glare, in fact the blonde just sat there not even giving any sign of discomfort.

"I'm not" The other answered with a smile. "I'm just being gracious."

"Yeah, you've been gracious to him ever since Halloween" Benny pointed out with an accusing finger pointing at him. "And I know why...it's because you still have a little crush on him, and don't you even try to deny it-"

"I'm not" Rory said back with a grin, making Benny freeze with his accusation pointer stopping in mid-air.

"What?"

"I'm not going to deny it" Rory stated, still smiling, "I like Ethan. I found that out on Halloween and I'm okay with it."

"I wonder if he would be okay with it" Benny threatened with an evil smirk, which still didn't grasp a reaction from the vampire.

"Oh, you won't tell" Rory declared with a smile, "because if you do, then he'll want proof, proof that only will show how jealous you've been these passed few weeks"

At that Benny froze again, his jaw dropping as the blonde continued to talk.

"Now we wouldn't want Ethan finding out that his best friend is in love with him, now do we?"

Benny gulped, returning his glare to the vampire-dweeb in front of him, his fists preparing for anything that may come, but this was Rory he had to take into account...one of his friends...

"You threatening me?" Benny asked a bit ticked off, eyes reading Rory's face.

"Just as much as you're threatening me" Rory shot back.

The two glared at one another,

the class around them wondering what the hell they were doing.

"Mr. Weir, sit down in your assigned seat" The teacher ordered, her short blonde hair bouncing as she talked.

Benny reluctantly got up, still glaring at Rory, and mouthed the words, 'Stay away from Ethan.'

Rory on the other hand simply grinned and spoke aloud,

"Not even if he begged me to"

...

**A fight!**

**Yeah, oh yeah!**

**Man, I hope their not out of character too much...**

**I hate it when characters are so OOC, (is that what you call it?)**

**(Please excuse grammar and the shortness of this update - my apologies)  
><strong>

**Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed the first part of this story,**

**trust me the plot thickens in the next installment.**

**Please review and such,**

**and if you're already on Winter Break then cheers to you.**

**'Tis the Season!**

**(I just had to write that once within here XD)**

**Oh, before I forget, that poem I talked about earlier-remember?**

**Well, I need to know if I should include it with the next update so just tell me or something...  
><strong>

**- Peace**


	20. Christmas Special Part 2, Bethory

**It's Christmas Eve!**

**Hoorah!**

**Oh yeah, we're going to get the season rolling now.**

**Anyway, thanks for the support. **

**I just love reviews!**

**Now without much more hassle,**

**Enjoy -**

_TWO CLAIMS, A FEW MISTLETOE'S, AND SEVEN DAYS OF FORGETTING CHRISTMAS._

...

White Chapel, A few days before Christmas.

...

ON THE SECOND DAY OF CHRISTMAS MY BEST FRIEND GAVE TO ME - TWO WARNINGS AND SOME ADVICE AGAINST RORY

"Okay what's with the garlic necklace?" Ethan questioned at Benny placed the jumble mess onto his neck.

"Just some precaution" Benny mused.

"Benny, it's just Rory" Ethan reminded him, tossing the object to the floor.

"But he's still a vampire-"

"Which you haven't really worried about till today" The other pointed out.

"Because he's up to something!" Benny pestered, throwing his arms about.

"And how would you know-?"

"Because he has a crus- umm..." Benny paused, his fingers fumbling with the small bottle of holy water he was holding.

**_"Oh, you won't tell" Rory declared with a smile, "because if you do, then he'll want proof, proof that only will show how jealous you've been these passed few weeks"_**

Benny stood dumbfounded, he couldn't rat him out...he just couldn't...

**_"Now we wouldn't want Ethan finding out that his best friend is in love with him, now do we?"_**

"Benny" Ethan shouted, breaking the others thoughts off, "Rory has a what?"

"Huh?" Benny questioned looking up, his eyes casting over his shorter friend.

"You said Rory had something..."

"Oh, nothing" The other said back with a grin before pausing once more.

"Then if it's nothing, why do I have to be on edge around him?"

"You just do" The taller of the two stated with a nod, "Trust me E, hes up to something.

**_"Not even if he begged me to"_**

...

ON THE THIRD DAY OF CHRISTMAS MY BEST FRIEND GAVE TO ME - THREE CHOCOLATE SANTAS AND A NICE WARMING SMILE WITH A TREE

"These are for you" Rory greeted, handing over three large chocolate Santas to Ethan, who took them with a curious face.

"Um...thanks" Ethan mumbled, looking at the bars in his hand, "Is this like my present or something?"

"Oh, no" Rory chimed, beaming a bit with a smile, "I just bought these when I was at the store, I know how you like chocolate and stuff"

"Oh" Ethan said, more like muffled with a nod, "thanks".

"Yeah, thanks" Benny muttered, taking a bar from Ethan's grasp.

"Benny" Ethan whined, rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry" Rory stated, reaching back into his bag, "I brought an extra because I knew Benny would do that".

Ethan smiled, pulling the bars swiftly away from Benny's direction, who currently eyed Rory with chocolate smeared about his mouth.

"Oh, so, where can I put these?" Rory then asked, holding out four Christmas boxes, one small green one, two medium sized blue ones, and a large purple one.

'Bet I know who the purple one is for' Benny thought, watching as the vampire headed to the living room with Ethan in toll.

This year wasn't fair,

usually Christmas would be a week of Benny spending a night at Ethan's house, his family always present but not really,

his grandma showing up Christmas morning along with Rory later on.

This year however,

Rory's parents wished to go on vacation but the vampire insisted that he wanted to stay with his friends so he ended up convincing Ethan to led him stay for a few days at his home.

'Ruining everything!' Benny thought viciously, biting Santa's head off.

...

"So what do you guys want to do?" Ethan asked, after settling down in his room, he on his bed, Benny on the computer chair, and Rory sitting on the floor.

"I don't know, video games?" Rory offered up, perking Ethan.

"But there's only two remotes" Benny pointed out, making Ethan realize the problem.

"We'll just take turns" Rory stated with a smile, unfazed at the declaration.

"Fine, but I go first" Benny stated with a gruff.

"No, you always get to play here with Ethan, I go first" Rory shot back.

"But I want to play with Ethan" Benny barked, glaring fully now.

"But I never get to" Rory pestered, almost like a whine.

"Too bad-"

"You two go first" Ethan announced, trying to break the argument, "I'll just wait...it's just a video game"

Obviously Ethan didn't understand the reason for the argument.

"Fine" Both of them said, moving to start up the game.

"But winner gets to play Ethan" Benny shot up, grinning at Rory who grinned back.

"Winner gets Ethan" Rory then mouthed to Benny, who then glared but nodded,

"All night" Benny mouthed silently back with a confirmation tone.

...

Benny glared,

staring at the ceiling silently yet sternly.

He had lost, Rory had beaten him and so that had meant that Benny had to just watch as Rory persuade Ethan more.

That had been the deal...

Currently, they were all asleep,

Ethan on his bed, Rory on the floor 'closes to Ethan', and he on the floor 'farthest from Ethan'.

Benny suddenly shot up at that moment,

'Rory didn't really sleep...'

He peered over at the blonde who had his back to him, ear buds present in his ears.

'Does he just lie awake, eyes closed, listening to music...?' He wondered,

moving his hand back and forth in front of the other's eyes.

Rory didn't stir...

'Strange.'

Benny sighed and then fell back onto his makeshift bed on the floor,

tomorrow...Ethan would be his.

...

ON THE FOURTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS MY BEST FRIEND GAVE TO ME - FOUR ARGUMENTATION'S, ONE FUNNY SPOON, AND A STRANGE SUSPICIOUS BALL OF LIGHT 

Ethan awoke silently,

moving about in his bed, to cast off the sun rays that peeked through the blinds of his window.

"Just a few more minutes" He whined, thrashing a bit,

trying to toss a pillow over his head but the thing ended up falling to the floor with a slight plush noise.

The boy groaned, peering over to look at the pillow,

but instead found himself looking at a curious sight.

Rory and Benny laid on the floor,

their limbs tangled around each other with Benny cradling Rory.

'They're spooning?' Ethan thought, his laugh radiating above the room.

Benny suddenly stirred, as did Rory, and the two looked at each other.

"What the heck" They both screamed jumping away from each other,

horror etched all around their faces.

"Why were you spooning me?" Rory asked with a grunt.

"I was sleeping" Benny declared, outraged, "You're the vampire - you don't sleep, so you knew all along."

"I was in meditation" Rory argued back, crawling towards Ethan's bed.

"Meditation?" Ethan questioned, his face still in smiles.

"It's the closes thing we vampires can get to with sleep" Rory answered, flinching a bit when he recalled the thing that had been pressed into his backside moments ago.

Benny instantly read that expression and burned red, hiding his morning wood with his blankets.

Ethan on the other hand just started laughing once more, chuckling and rolling on his bed.

"Shut up" Benny grumbled, still blushing.

"Ah, what a good way to wake up" The laughing boy muttered before a pillow was thrown onto his face.

...

The boys maneuvered into the kitchen,

Benny and Rory shoving each other to race to sit besides Ethan,

who in the end didn't even claim a seat.

"What do you guys want?" Ethan asked, peering around.

"Eggs" Benny barked, with a sheepish grin.

Ethan nodded and then turned to Rory like a gracious host.

"I don't eat" Rory pointed out making Ethan slap his hand against his head.

"Oh yeah, I forgot" He mumbled with a slight chuckle.

"Weirdo" Benny coughed out with a grin, making Ethan snap a look at him.

"As if you're one to talk" Rory shot back.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Benny asked back with a glare.

"Well, if you had a brain larp head then you would know"

"At least I'm not-"

"Stop fighting guys" Ethan exclaimed annoyed, getting breakfast together.

Rory and Benny just nodded and watched as Ethan brought out eggs,

flour, and pancake mix, to make eggs and waffles with his little waffle maker thing.

Benny, seeing as it was his breakfast, decided to help him and make a mess about the room,

which made Rory laugh a bit as he watched.

"That's too much oil" Ethan exclaimed, grabbing Benny's arm to stop him,

Rory flared at that, the close contact, but sat there willingly still.

"Somethings burning" Rory said nonchalant as he sniffed the air.

"The waffles!" Ethan exclaimed getting the waffle pan without thinking, burning his hand instantly.

"Ouch" He whined, dropping the contraption.

Rory grabbed the pan, placing at on the table-top and then moved over to Ethan, Benny following.

"You okay?" They both asked, worry on their face.

"Yeah" Ethan muttered with a small cry.

"You need water" The two then declared, moving over to grab some.

"I'll give him water" Benny cried, reaching the movable nozzle.

"No, I will" Rory threatened a bit, grabbing the nozzle from the other.

"I will"

"No, I will Benny"

"He's my friend!"

"Mine too!"

The boys grabbed the sink, the nozzle flinging about until water poured out at an extreme rate.

"Turn it off" Ethan shouted as it swung violently back and forth, soaking everything in it's path, thrashing pans to the floor, Benny onto a pile of eggs, and Rory onto the mixture of the waffles.

Ethan flung himself forward, his hand burning a bit, trying to grab the snake-like thing before he slammed onto the counter, turning off the sink and face-palming into a big explosion of flour.

The white powder erupted everywhere, sticking to all the water that had expanded around the kitchen,

giving the place a feeling of a white Christmas.

Ethan looked up horrified, Benny on the floor holding his head, and Rory with a whiter face then usual.

"My kitchen!" Ethan's mom suddenly screamed, Jane and Ethan's father right behind her. "What happened!"

"We were...making breakfast...?" Ethan offered up with a small smile,

his face trying to mask the fear in his eyes but his voice ultimately gave him away.

His mother stared at him sternly and then glanced at Benny and Rory, who just like Ethan, smiled in both fear and, well actually, just fear.

...

After the cleaning of what was called 'the destruction of my kitchen' by Ethan's mom,

the boys found themselves in Ethan's room,

too afraid to view the fuming woman downstairs.

"This is all your fault Benny" Ethan grumbled with a sigh.

"My fault?" Benny questioned, pointing at Rory, "This is his fault, he wouldn't give me the stupid nozzle."

"You wouldn't give me the stupid nozzle, you wart head" Rory shot back making Ethan grunt again.

"You guys are both stupid nozzles" Ethan exclaimed, looking at his hand with blistered a bit.

"I'm going to get more ice" Ethan declared with a sigh, "Please don't fight in my room."

When the boy left, the remaining two stared at each other.

"I know what you're up to" Benny sternly hollered, with a smirk, "And two can play at this game"

"Great. So when are you going to start?" Rory retorted with his own cocky grin.

Benny grunted and then walked to the computer desk,

his spell book already bookmarked to a special page.

He hadn't thought of actually using the spell but he had no other choice, besides...all was fair in love and war.

Benny smirked to himself,

he could feel the vampire watching his every move.

Benny opened the book, still smirking,

until he read over the spell.

**'Lacunar Amnesia** : the loss of memory about one specific event.'

With this Benny could make Rory forget about his realization of his crush on Ethan, in his defense it is a lot better then the other spell, on the same page, he had considered,

'**Retrograde Amnesia** : the loss of memory of one's life.'

Benny grinned, silently masking his plan to win.

"That's cheating" Rory suddenly declared, his face inches away from Benny's.

The taller boy jumped, gripping his book closely to his chest.

"Not cheating, just smart" Benny declared, reciting the spell quickly with one glance.

Rory froze for a second, wonderment focusing on the ball of light in Benny's hand.

"Say bye-bye, Rory" Benny teased as the ball shot forward,

instantly causing Rory to jump onto the ceiling.

The ball bounced around the room, both Benny and Rory trying to dodge it.

'This is not good' Benny thought as he ducked onto the floor, barely missing it.

Ethan's room light overhead suddenly exploded, along with his lamp and wall light.

"Benny what did you do-?" Ethan suddenly hollered, the door swinging open.

Benny instantly looked up, Rory freezing over head likewise, watching as the ball rebounded and targeted Ethan,

who flew back and crashed into the far wall of the hallway on impact.

The two boys instantly ran to Ethan's side as the light in the hall exploded with a rain of sparks,

giving the final touch to the whole incident.

...

**Yay, a white Christmas! Aah, poor Ethan!  
><strong>

**I hoped you enjoyed the update, I know I did.**

**It was funny and stuff, at least I think so.  
><strong>

**Please review and such,**

**Oh and sorry for grammar like always.**

**I should probably tell you that this story might not be finished by tomorrow.**

**I'll probably be busy because of our whole annual Christmas breakfast, more like buffet, **

**and dinner and such, **

**(Plus I might not even be home, Christmas usually accounts of moving back and forth from place to place for me),**

**but it should be done before the new year.**

**We can only hope :P**

**Anyway, Feliz Nochebuena  
><strong>

**or**

**Happy Christmas Eve!**

**- Peace**


	21. Christmas Special Part 3, Bethory

**Last time I posted it was Christmas Eve,**

**well now it's New year's Eve!**

**Hoorah-!**

**Man, I just finished watching another awesome episode of Merlin.**

**My new favorite television program,**

**aside from Once upon a time and of course My babysitter's a vampire,**

**can't wait for the new season in 2012.**

**Enjoy -**

_TWO CLAIMS, A FEW MISTLETOE'S, AND SEVEN DAYS OF FORGETTING CHRISTMAS._

...

White Chapel, A little less than a few days before Christmas.

...

ON THE FIFTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS MY BEST FRIEND GAVE TO ME - WAIT- I HAVE A BEST FRIEND - AND IT'S CHRISTMAS - ?

Benny and Rory slouched Ethan onto his bed,

each feeling uneasy about it all.

"This is all your fault" Rory declared, resting the brunette's head down gently.

"Now is not the time" Benny shot back with a look of worry,

his eyes grazing over Ethan's state,"Besides it clearly was yours."

"How was it my fault? You did the spell-"

"Only because you gave me no other choice."

"That's no excuse-"

"Just shut up, Rory" Benny stated flatly, "We clearly have other problems at hand."

"Yeah, because of you" Rory pointed out, checking the other for a pulse,

he could've just noted the other's breathing but Benny didn't add onto that.

...

After what seemed like hours the short brunette finally began stirring,

alarming the other brunette and the blond.

"Hes waking up" Rory cheered, standing from where he sat on the floor.

"Oh really? I didn't notice" Benny scoffed from where he sat by Ethan's side.

The blond just ignored him and moved over to the boy's right, Benny settling on his left.

"Light-light..." Ethan mumbled,

turning about in the bed, his eyes still fairly closed.

"Is he dreaming?" Benny asked curiously, watching his best friend stir,

he would be lying if he were to say that he didn't find the light pink tint on the other's face adorable.

"I don't know" Rory said back, peering at the way Benny was staring at Ethan, "Why don't you ask him? Oh, wait. It's becaus eyou shot him with a spell-"

"If you wouldn't have moved then he would've been fine" Benny shot back.

"If you wouldn't have done it then everything would've been fine."

"...theres a cat in my soup-" Ethan blurted silently,

ceasing the shouts into silence.

Rory glared at Benny, who glared back equally,

before they both turned to gaze at the boy.

"It's both of our faults" They said in union after a long period of silence.

"What is?" A voice came from behind them making the two look up quickly.

Mrs. Morgan sat in the open doorway, peering into the room with her laundry basket,

her bitter mood already gone since the kitchen incident.

"Oh, nothing" The two boys muttered back making the woman peer at them even more.

"Is Ethan sleeping?" She then asked,

her eyes still screaming, 'I'm very suspicious of you.'

"Uh, yeah" Benny answered,

blinking a few times with a casted look over to Rory who nodded in agreement.

"Why are you two so close to him?"

"We're amigos" Rory answered quickly, plain as day, making the woman smile a bit.

"No, I mean, why are you guys huddled on either side of him?"

"We were going to pull a prank on him-" Rory then blurted, Benny jumping up with failing alarms.

"I mean no, we were not. No" He then exclaimed with worry, his heading twisting from side to side.

What would she think of them if she thought they were going to pull a cruel joke over her baby boy as he slept?

Then again,

what would she think of them if she were to find out that they were very sexually excited by her baby boy, even as he slept?

(The wonders)

"We were not going to pull a prank on him Mrs. Morgan" Benny states calmly, dissmissing the blubbering idiot blond.

"Oh boys don't be so scared" the woman stated with a laugh, "I know what its like to be young, I know what usually forgoes when the first member of a get together falls asleep. I may be a woman now but that doesn't mean I don't recall what's it's like to be a teenager - if you're going to prank him then just continue on with your fun, just don't make a mess over it, okay?"

"Er, okay" Benny and Rory mumbled back making the woman leave the room with a playful smile,

closing the door behind her.

When the door shut she stood with a sigh,

her eyes wandering about as she thought,

'I suspected as much...my dear baby boy has gotten himself into a love triangle with his two friends...oh, I must find those parenting books.'

...

"You think she bought it?" Rory asked after he waited for the woman's footsteps to become quieter,

knowing quite well that she was out of ear-shot.

"I think so" Benny muttered back with another sigh.

"...what's...going on...?" Ethan asked slowly, sitting up with questionable orbs.

"Everythings fine, Ethan" Benny stated with a smile, patting the boy's back gently.

"Yeah, I'll make sure Benny doesn't do anymore stupid things to you" Rory chimed, earning a slap into the back of his head.

"Ouch-"

"You deserved it" Benny stated with a frown.

"I don't know why you push me around, butt head" The blond exclaimed with more stern gazes, "I'm the undead, I can easily just kill you."

"I'd like to see you try, bloodsucker" Benny shot back just as daring.

"You're a vampire" Ethan suddenly coarsed, his eyes wide with both surprise and fear.

"Um, yeah" Rory said back with a confused face.

"You alright, Ethan?" Benny asked cautiously, his eyes puzzled.

"No" Ethan answered quietly,

sitting up and staring at Benny and Rory just as terrified, "I don't know where I am, or who you guys are-"

"You can't be serious" Benny exclaimed,

his eyes growing wide.

"I am" Ethan said back.

"Benny" Rory said sternly, pulling the other over the bed with the strength of ten guys, "What's wrong with Ethan - what did you do?"

"I don't know" He scuffed back, releasing the blond's hands off of his shirt. "I mean I expected a bit amnesia but not this much-"

"And amnesia spell?" Rory choked out,

eyes buldging, "You shot him with an amnesia spell, why would you do that?"

"It was meant for you" The other shot out, as if that itself redeemed the whole thing.

"You're an idiot" Rory stated firmly with a displeasing nod, "And that's coming from me."

Benny was about to retort something back but stopped,

glancing at the lost cause that sat in Ethan's place.

He was right...

...

**A bit of a cliffhanger-!**

**Oh well,**

**so I hoped you enjoyed this...this thingy.**

**Theres more to the story so I hope to do the rest once I regain more time.**

**Things are hectic at home,**

**always are around this time of year.**

**This update was short I believe...**

**Please just bare with me,**

**hopefully the continuation shows up soon.**

**Like before school starts up once more, (Maybe tomorror? We'll see-)**

**Fingers crossed.**

**Sorry for grammar.**

**- Peace**


	22. Christmas Special Part 4, Bethory

**Man, I'm so on the late train with this.**

**I keep losing time to work on my stories here...**  
><strong>sorry about the wait,<strong>

**but I couldn't reach computer time until today.**

**So here is the continuation,**

**to the very late Christmas tale,**

_TWO CLAIMS, A FEW MISTLETOE'S, AND SEVEN DAYS OF FORGETTING CHRISTMAS._

...

White Chapel, A bit closer to Christmas.

...

ON THAT SAME DAY OF CHRISTMAS ON THE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS- ETHAN WAS STILL LOST, BENNY WAS STILL MOPING, AND RORY JUST WANTED HOPE.

"This is all my fault" Benny stated,

the realization finally dawning on him.

It was the absolute truth...

there was no way to deny that.

"Whats going on?" Ethan asked from the corner of the room,

his eyes flicking from Benny to Rory.

"Just relax, Ethan" Rory coaxed with a small smile, "Everything will be-"

"Get away from me" The short brunette explained as the blond slowly walk towards him.

"It's okay" he reassured once more, "No one is going to hurt you, just calm down."

Ethan didn't know why but he obeyed,

his thoughts finally ceasing in their endless abyss.

He looked at the blonde curiously,

and then at the much taller other by the bed.

They both looked at him as if he meant everything to them,

yet he didn't know them...

"Whats going on?" Ethan asked again,

this time much more calmer.

"Amnesia" Benny squarely answered, rising to his feet with a look of regret etched onto his features.

"Amnesia...?" He asked back, not sure if he heard correctly.

"I shot you with an amnesia spell, E...you don't remember anything..."

"A spell?"

"Benny is a spell master" Rory interrupted slowly and calmly, "And I'm a..."

"Vampire" Ethan completed with a strange look over to the blonde, "And what...? I'm the wolf man?"

"No, you're a seer" Benny corrected, "And we're your best friends...I'm Benny and hes Rory..."

Ethan looked between the two with a lost gaze,

his face clearly making everything clear to the other two boys.

He was afraid...and lost...

he wasn't Ethan anymore...

"I have to get out of here" The brunette stated, heading to the door quickly,

Rory however easily got him off with his agility.

Ethan bounce back as the blonde appeared before him,

his hair parted from the wind that rushed over him.

"You really are...a...a...vampire" He stuttered with a look of surprise and yet wonder.

The blonde nodded and then slowly reached for Ethan's hand to lead him to his bed gently.

Upon intact,

Ethan suddenly froze, his senses becoming sensitive to every thing in his surroundings,

and then everything became hazy as a white light stretched out before him,

the sights and sounds falling death to his mind.

He saw the blonde vampire...Rory...

and he saw himself,

...

_"Sup buddy" The blonde greeted as he stood right before him in a bathroom of some sorts,_

_wearing an odd elf hat._

_"Whats with the hat?" He saw himself ask with a small smile as the blonde grinned._

_"Its my Holiday Cheer hat" He declared, pressing some button that rocked the hat back and forth to the beat of Jingle-Bell rock._

_Ethan laughed as the hat continued to dance, the blonde moving along with it._

_"Why are you in here anyway?" Ethan then asked once the hat stopped._

_"To find you" The other answered easily, still smiling,"...I saw what happened and figured you needed some Christmas cheer."_

_..._

_"Thanks Rory" Ethan suddenly cut in, pulling the other into a gracious hug, "You're the best."_

_Rory froze in his place but nodded quietly, accepting the hug._

_"No prob-"_

...

As soon as it ended Ethan was tossed back into reality,

his surroundings all the same as before.

He turned to look at Rory head on,

his eyes musing over what he had just saw.

This Rory person had cheered him up...

he had cared about him...and that hug...

well, just thinking of it made him blush.

"I know that look" Benny declared with his pointer finger, "You had a vision, E, what was it?"

Ethan looked at the tall brunette and then at the blonde.

"I saw...you" He answered, pointing to Rory,

"And we were in the bathroom...or something...and you had a dancing hat and was trying to cheer me up..."

Rory smiled at that,

his white teeth instantly catching Ethan's eyes.

'He has a nice smile...' Ethan thought before he shook those thoughts away.

"Great! See, that just proves that I am your friend" Rory said with a nod of enthusiasm.

"Hey, I'm your friend too" Benny declared moving forward, "And if all it takes is you touching us to get visions of memories then lets get to it."

Ethan didn't know what to say to that so he just stood solidly as Benny reached out to him,

he expected the same spiral cycle of lost envision to transpire but it never came.

"Hey!" Benny shouted with a dejected attitude, "Why isn't it working?"

"Maybe it ran out of juice or something" Ethan offered up.

"No..." Benny said back with a sigh, "Maybe it still works as before..."

"And how did it work before...?"

"Randomly" Rory answered with his own displeased sigh.

For a moment he had really thought that it would be that easy to save Ethan.

He should have known...

...

"So what now?" Ethan finally asked,

voicing in his words after a long period of silence.

He still felt hopefully lost but he was reassured of something...

Rory was his friend...and he cared about him...oh, and then there was Benny too...

"Maybe looking at some old pictures will help" The blond offered up, taking out a family album from Ethan's closet.

"How did you know those were up there?" Benny asked curiously.

"I one time looked through them with Ethan" He answered truthfully.

"And where was I?"

"...Don't remember."

Benny scoffed and then sat next to Ethan who now sat on the floor besides Rory and the album, "Likely story."

"Now lets see-" The blond began before Benny took the book from his hands.

"Yes, lets see" Benny continued, placing the book between he and Ethan.

Rory immediately wanted to pounce but instead opted to sit on the other side of Ethan,

who claimed the book and placed it on his lap.

"Is this me?" Ethan asked pointing to a picture of a cute six year old eating a cookie.

"Yeah" Benny confirmed with an affectionate smile, "This was on your six birthday."

Ethan nodded and then glanced over the others,

there was him again at age nine, playing with a goofy looking other...

"You-?" Ethan inquired earning a nod from Benny.

"Yup...we were the best of friends then."

Ethan glanced up at Benny and then looked back at the book.

All of the pictures were either of him with his family, or he and Benny...where was Rory?

"Why...why aren't you in any of these...?" Ethan asked, looking over to the blond who had been watching the still laugh over the pictures.

Sure Ethan may have forgotten Benny...

but that still didn't hide the obvious attraction between them...in fact, they just clicked together so easily...

"...I'm just a friend..." Rory answered,

trying to hide any sign of hurt in his voice,

"Benny was your best friend...is your best friend...the only pictures of us together are the ones with all three of us..."

Benny intercepted that, his face immediately turning to gaze at the blond, "...really...?"

"Yeah" He answered with a sigh.

"Well...how come you've never taken one with me now...?" Ethan than asked,

curiosity obviously within his mind.

"...I can't" The vampire answered with a frown, "...I...I can't show up in pictures anymore..."

"Oh..." Ethan whispered back, the realization of what a vampire was easily flooding into his thoughts, "...so are you like...immortal...?"

"Yeah" The blond then answered a bit cheerfully, his eyes lighting up because of the change of conversation.

"So...you don't age?"

"Not a day."

Ethan stared at the blonde and then at the photo book and then at Benny...

Even if he was to remember...

then sooner or later he would grow up along with Benny...

Yet Rory...he would live on forever...even after they passed...

"Something wrong?" Rory asked with a smile, breaking the others train of thought.

"Oh, no..." The short brunette answered easily with a nod.

It was strange...

Ethan couldn't really recall Rory all that much,

yet that thought he had just hit him in a way that made him want to cry.

In fact,

he was pretty sure that he had thought that thought once before...

"Oh, look" Benny exclaimed, pointing at a picture in glee, "Here is Rory"

The blond peered over,

obviously interested and looked at the picture.

Indeed,

there he was...

yet he had looked through this whole book and never once had he seen this picture.

"Was this always in here?" He asked as he picked the picture up and looked into it,

there in a park of some sorts sat Rory and Ethan on a bench,

smiling and laughing happily together.

"You must've missed it" Ethan said with his own smile.

Rory nodded and him and looked at the picture once more.

Strange...

...

After the pictures turned out to be a lost cause the three tried to transfix Ethan onto anything that would joggle his memory,

when he had touched Benny's spell book he had a vision of the first time Benny's grandma had given it to him,

recalling few of the events of when Jessie had tried to rise his dead souls.

That had given Rory an idea,

"We need Sarah to come over."

"You think it would help?" Benny asked unsure.

"Yeah...I mean, maybe seeing her will bring back memories."

It was then decided,

Sarah was to come over...

When Rory had left the home Ethan had sat next to Benny,

who had been sitting on the floor staring at the album book.

"That was very nice of you" Ethan said with a light smile,

making Benny jump and turn.

"Hmm?" He questioned.

"You conjured up that picture" Ethan explained, still smiling, "I saw you use a spell when Rory was talking to me...you made it appear..."

Benny casually glanced at Ethan and blushed when the other just continued to smile.

"That was really sweet of you..."

"Yeah, yeah" Benny said back uncomfortably, the blush darkening his features.

Ethan laughed at that and then looked towards the window,

waiting for the arrival of this other vampire who went by the name of Sarah.

The name sounded familiar but he just couldn't place a face onto it.

"...Don't tell him" Benny said, receiving Ethan's eyes and focus once more.

"Of course I won't" Ethan declared, looking at the other.

Benny nodded in reassurance then and continued to stare at Ethan,

his eyes displaying a mixture of emotions.

"...I really hope I get you back, E" He whispered, moving a bit closer to the other brunette.

Ethan didn't know how to respond so he just sat there and blushed a scarlet red.

"I hope I get back..." he whispered back.

...

**Man this story is proving to be longer than I thought.**

**Hopefully you don't mind a very long one-shot thingy.**

**If you do, just tell me and I will drop this tale and**

**start up a new little one-shot,**

**but if you wish me to continue then let me know as well.**

**please review.**

**Sorry for grammar.**

**- Peace.**


	23. Christmas Special Part 5, Bethory

**I'm back for another late installmetn,**

**but many of you don't mind...**

**So here is the continuation,**

**to the very late Christmas tale,**

_TWO CLAIMS, A FEW MISTLETOE'S, AND SEVEN DAYS OF FORGETTING CHRISTMAS._

...

White Chapel, still a bit closer to Christmas and then the Night before Christmas.

...

STILL ON THAT SAME DAY OF CHRISTMAS ON THE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS- 

SARAH WAS POINTING FINGERS, MOM AND DAD WERE CLUELESS, AND ETHAN WAS STILL GETTING MORE CONFUSED.

"An amnesia spell really Benny, really?" Sarah explained as she paced back and forth,

glancing at Ethan who just kept giving her strange looks of wonder.

"We actually know...her?" Ethan asked Rory in a whisper, shocked to no end.

"Yeah, its a long story" Rory confessed.

Ethan nodded and then looked back at the girl,

strange...he found the other to be quite pretty - beautiful in fact - yet...

"I'm sorry" Benny defended with a groan of frustration, "It wasn't meant for him-"

"That does not justify it" Sarah barked,

"You shouldn't have done it in the first place - and why were you two fighting anyway?"

Benny momentarily glanced at Rory and then at Ethan,

"We were...fighting over...who got the silver remote" Benny lied with a small smile and a shrug.

"You guys are so stupid" She stated as she held her head in frustration.

"We know" Benny and Rory chimed.

Sarah rolled her eyes and then focused back onto Ethan - or what was left of Ethan,

"Do you remember me, Ethan?"

"No...I don't, sorry..." The brunette answered sadly.

The girl just sighed sadly and then began pacing again.

"You're going to have to tell grandma Benny" She stated, slumping once again.

"What-!" Benny exclaimed, standing up in a rush, "No - we can't! She'll turn me into a frog- or a pumkin- or-"

"I don't care, Benny" Sarah shot back, "Ethans messed up and she is the only one who could help."

Benny pouted but ultimately knew she was right, "Fine."

"Good, now just tell your grandma everything and make sure Ethan stays out of sight from his folks-"

"You're not staying?" Rory questioned, along with a look from Ethan.

"Can't" She declared, "Mom and dad are having dinner with the neighbors at Olive Garden,

and I am being forced to attend - even if it kills me."

"Ouch, good luck with that" Benny muttered, frowning a bit.

"Likewise" The girl said before she fled into the night, via the window,

which Ethan realized was like a door to vampires for some odd son.

...

"So, you going or what?" Rory asked, watching the taller brunette as he rummaged through his bag.

"Ha-no" The other answered with a light chuckle and snort, "As if I'll tell her.

"But that girl - Sarah - said-" Ethan began but was silenced by Benny's finger to his lips.

"Everyhting will be fine, E" Benny assured with a grin, "I just know that there must be a way to revert the spell."

...

ON THE SIXTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS MY BEST FRIENDS GAVE TO ME - MORE CONFUSING THOUGHTS, AND AN ALMOST AWKWARD SITUATION.

**Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house **

**Two nerds kept stirring, trying to cure their spouse. **

**Home movies were started by Rory with care, **

**In hopes that Ethan's memories would soon be found there.  
><strong>**The three were nestled all huddled with cling, **

**While visions of young Ethan ran on the screen. **

**And mamma in her kitchen, and dad in their as well, **

**Had just began thinking, 'What in gods hell?'  
>They were surprised the three were quiet not making much blabber, <strong>

**so mother sprange to see what was the matter. **

**She appeared in the room like a golden sun, **

**watching as the the others nestled close to her son.  
>The view was quite questionable, made her cheeks tint upon sight, <strong>

**so she decided to ask, 'If everything was all right?'. **

**When upon speaking, Ethan's friends jumped away, **

**obviously trying to make it seem all okay.  
>Her son, however, looked lost and confused, <strong>

**he musn't have noticed how close they had fused, **

**"Nothings the matter," the blond had tried to propose, **

**even though he was red from his head to his toes,  
>"Just watching some films," Benny then added as well, <strong>

**a grin plastered from ear-to-ear declaring he was lying like hell.**

**Ethan's mom looked at her son, who seemed like he was almost willing to run. **

**He still looked lost and confused as ever, **

**in fact he hadn't muttered a single word since she had entered.****  
>And then, with worry etched on her face she asked Ethan what was up with his look of lost haze. <strong>

**He drew back his head, trying to fake up some normal slack, **

**but Benny just knew that the woman would not draw back.  
>So with a clear of his throat he offered an answer to keep, <strong>

**"Hes just tired, we should just probably go to sleep." **

**Mrs. Morgan just nodded, taking the bait, **

**as the three all ran without a moment to wait. **

**Each of them bristled, and hurried up each flight, **

**Benny stopping to wave cheerfully just with his right.**

**"Happy Christmas Eve to all, and to you, a good-night!"**

**...**

"That was close" Rory stated with a sigh, looking at Ethan who just frowned a bit.

"Too close" He agreed.

Benny finally entered the room and fell onto the bed with a yawn.

"That was a freakin waste of time" He declared, tired from all the watching they had just done.

"And my parents are getting more and more suspicious."

"And despite everything we tried, Grandma Benny is still going to find out" Rory pointed out,

Benny instantly shot up at that and looked at the blond questionably.

"And how will she find out?" he questioned coldly.

"Hello, shes coming tomorrow, Ethan's parents might be clueless but your grandma isn't - no offense, Ethan.'

Benny stared at Rory as it all clicked inside him,

"You're right! Tomorrow is Christmas - its pratically here-!"

"And were close to getting no where with him" Rory said, motioning to Ethan with a sad smile.

The short brunette frowned and then plumped onto the bed,

"Will I ever remember...?" He asked silently,

his eyes tearing up a bit at the lost of things in his mind.

All day they had been at it,

Benny had tried playing games with him, Rory had tried holding him as they flew,

and they had tried doing just about everything they had supposedly done before,

- like making a huge icecream sundae.

"It'll be alright, E" Benny whispered, sitting on the left of his friend.

"Yeah" Rory offered, sitting on his right, "Me and Benny are here-"

"And no matter what - we'll always will be."

Ethan smiled at that and then flushed a bit when the two males leaned on either side of him,

their heads resting on his own.

He twiddled his fingers as they remained there, not moving or talking what so ever.

This was another thing that irked him...

all day, when either with Rory or Benny, he kept getting butterflies in his stomach,

now he may not remember much but he does know that he shouldn't be feeling like that when hes around his two best friends.

"...we should go to sleep..." Ethan mumbled, still blushing as the other two finally pulled away from him.

Rory and Benny looked at each other,

then same question going through their heads, 'who gets to sleep closes to Ethan?'

"So how does this work?" Ethan questioned, looking around confused, "Do I share my bed with one of you guys usually-?"

"Actually" Rory piped up, grinning at Benny, and then looking at Ethan, "All three of us share it."

"All three of us?" Ethan questioned.

Benny looked a bit lost for a moment but then got the idea, "Yeah, E. I'm always on your right-"

"And I on your left" Rory finished.

Ethan nodded and then got ready for bed as the other two looked at each other,

now sure they fought for Ethan all the time but that didn't mean they should let a petty arguement get between a once in a lifetime chance

...afterall, Ethan never let anybody sleep next to him - ever.

...

**Okay, so I updated.**

**I'm starting to get a liking for this again, sorry it took so long.**

**Umm...**

**please review.**

**Sorry for grammar.**

**And um...I'm kinda still wondering how I should end this...**

**How would Ethan even choose...hmm...?**

**- Peace.**


	24. Christmas Special Part 6, Bethory

**Okay, finally.**

**I needed to end this story!**

**Because Christmas is like so over!**

**Anyway, enjoy. XD**

_TWO CLAIMS, A FEW MISTLETOE'S, AND SEVEN DAYS OF FORGETTING CHRISTMAS._

...

White Chapel, Christmas.

...

ON THE SEVENTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS MY BEST FRIENDS GAVE TO ME - ALL MY MEMORIES, FEW SCATTERED BOXES, AND MANY STILL CONFUSING THOUGHTS.

Ethan remained still,

his breathing unnaturally flowing and his eyes trying to focus onto the ceiling.

He had just woken up,

and already he was regretting that.

On either side of him slept a boy that made his heart jump,

that made his tummy feel strange, and above all...hot...down there...

He tried to squeeze out between the two but they were so clingy and close,

each of them resting against his shoulder, and their arms either over his chest or beneath his back.

'It was very distracting...'

"It's Christmas!" A voice suddenly sprang from the hall, causing Ethan to jerk up and Rory to fly to the far wall in surprise.

The door instantly swung open as Jane appeared with a smile on her face, "It's Christ-"

The girl stopped as she stared at the scene - her brother was quite red and shocked, sitting up in bed, Benny was clinging to his side barely wakening, and Rory was crouched onto the wall in a way she couldn't really understand.

"Is everything...okay...?" She asked suspiciously as Rory jumped down.

"Y-yeah" Ethan casually answered, "Of course it is Janelle-"

"Jane" Rory instantly corrected.

The girl continued to stare but then heard her parents getting up as well, reminding her of the task at hand.

"It's Christmas!" She screamed yet again, leaving to descend downstairs.

When she was gone, Rory quickly closed the door and laid against it.

"Does she know?" Ethan asked curiously, prying off Benny who was now sitting up as well.

"I don't know exactly what she knows," Rory answered with a sigh, " I mean she knows about Benny's magic - but the vampire thing? Well, it beats me."

Ethan nodded and then got up to stand but quickly fell back in embarrassment.

Last night, he had discarded his pants and now he was regretting it so.

Rory seeing the look on his face suddenly blushed as well -

Benny sensing the discomfort in the air just stood up and pulled off the blanket, revealing Ethan who instantly yelped and grabbed a pillow.

"Oh, someone had a nice dream-" Benny teased with a smirk.

"Shut up" Ethan shot back.

"Rory couldn't help but stare, finding the others embarrassment to be quite a turn on for him,

he just looked so cute and innocent...

"Ethan-Benny-Rory-!" Jane called from below with a voice of annoyance, "Hurry up and come down here."

...

"Merry Christmas" Benny's grandma exclaimed with a laugh, entering the Morgan's home with arms full of gifts.

Jane instantly brightened at this and assisted the woman as the three boys came downstairs

- fully clothed and as normal as can be - which worried Grandma Benny to no end.

"Hello boys" The woman greeted with an all knowing look.

"Merry Christmas" They chimed, Benny and Rory both stepping in front of Ethan, as if to shield him from something.

Grandma Benny continued to stare them down but was then called for by Mrs. Morgan in the kitchen.

When the elderly woman left the three sighed.

"I don't think we can do this," Rory honestly stated, giving Benny a look,

"I mean, she already suspects something - did you see the way she looked at us?"

"Yeah," Benny agreed with a grunt, "but we can't tell her - I mean I can't - we just have to get Ethan back to normal."

"Yeah, because that plan has been working wonders."

"Listen, you vampire freak-"

"Stop fighting!" Ethan barked, with an edge of annoyance, glaring at the two.

Rory and Benny glanced at him and then settled down,

"...I just have to play it normal, " the short brunette then said, "...I can do that..."

"Ethan-!" His mother then called, making him tense and look around in panic mode.

"Nope, I can't do this" He admitted lamely, looking around like a lost puppy.

"It's okay Ethan" Benny comforted, "you can do this - okay?"

Ethan nodded and then walked away from the two, entering the kitchen shyly.

"We're dead aren't we?" Rory asked, watching as the brunette fled.

"Yup" Benny muttered.

...

Ethan sighed as he cracked another egg, his mom wishing for him to help her make cookies.

At first it hadn't been so bad but the woman just kept talking to him and asking him stuff, and it was very hard to lie without Benny and Rory around-

"Hey Mrs. Morgan, need any help?" The two boys asked as they entered the kitchen, instantly relieving Ethan and the lady.

"Plenty" She answered with a smile, um... can you two boys help Ethan with the mixing?"

"Sure" they both answered.

"Oh, and Ethan - don't forget to take the other pan of cookies out from the oven," she mumbled before leaving to help her husband get the fireplace started.

The three boys quickly assisted Ethan who was now smiling in relief.

"Thank goodness you guys came" he stated slowly, "I was getting nervous-"

"Well, it wasn't exactly dandy with grandma either" Benny retorted with a grin.

"Yeah, she just kept staring at us" Rory added.

A beep rebounded within the kitchen, reminding Ethan of the cookies in the oven.

"Give me the oven mitts" he ordered, opening the oven door easily.

Heat washed over his face as he was given the mitts, grabbing the tray strongly.

"Be careful" Benny stated as Ethan lifted them out.

The short brunette had almost made it when his arm had decided to betray him and bump against the inner walls of the oven.

The boy held back a loud hiss as he jumped back, the tray falling to the floor quickly, spiraling back into Rory who caught him in his arms.

"You okay?" The blond asked as he sat him done.

"Y-yeah" Ethan said, grabbing his arm in pain.

"You need water" Rory stated, standing quickly.

He rushed over to the sink but Benny grabbed the nozzle fiercely.

"I'll give him the water" He barked, but Rory snatched the sink from his grasps.

"No, I will."

"I will"

"No, I will Benny"

"He's my best friend!"

"Hes my best friend too!"

The boys grabbed the sink, the nozzle flinging about until water poured out at an extreme rate.

"Turn it off" Ethan shouted as it swung violently back and forth, soaking everything in it's path, thrashing pans to the floor, Benny onto a pile of eggs, and Rory onto a mixture of cookie dough.

Ethan peered round, his head stammering as a feeling of dejavu ran through his mind.

He grabbed his head, his arm burning at the same time as memories flashed before his eyes.

He saw himself at five, seven, ten, and then thirteen -

He saw his dad - his mom - his aunts - his sister -

and then came Benny - Rory - Sarah - Erica - Jessie - Debbie Dazzle - and so on and so on.

At the end of it all, he saw Rory smiling and offering him a spare shirt - and Benny comforting him in his bedroom, reassuring that he would remember.

Ethan flung himself forward, his arm burning a bit, trying to grab the snake-like thing before he slammed onto the counter, turning off the sink and face-palming into a big explosion of flour.

The white powder erupted everywhere, sticking to all the water that had expanded around the kitchen,

giving the place - again - a feeling of a white Christmas.

Ethan looked up baffled - lost and a little confused, Benny was on the floor, holding his head and looking at Rory who wore chocolate chips from head to toe.

"Not again!" Ethan's mom suddenly screamed, Jane, Grandma Benny, Ethan's father, and even Sarah right behind her in tow. "Can't you guys do anything without ruining my kitchen?"

"It...was an accident?" Ethan offered up with a small smile.

His mother stared at him sternly and then glanced at Benny and Rory, but they didn't need a lecture this time - they knew exactly what was going to happen next.

...

Two hours later.

The trio was finally done, and Ethan was finally able to confront the two,

who instantly cheered when they had learned the news.

In fact, they seemed relieved...

"So, do you remember anything from when you couldn't remember anything...?" Rory had asked when they had entered Ethan's room to change.

"A bit" Ethan answered with a nod, "but not much, why?"

"No reason," the blond said back with a hint of remorse.

It was strange...he should have been happy but...he kinda missed the lost Ethan...

he missed taking care of the brunette...

Unbeknownst to him, Benny felt the same...

and ultimately, just like Rory, he hid his feelings over the subject, pretending to be excited and relieved.

What had happened over the course of the week had changed things,

Benny now knew he was indeed in love with his best friend,

and Rory knew the same,

and they both knew the other did likewise,

yet Ethan did not...

...

"Merry Christmas" Rory chimed as he dug beneath the tree to grab a small green box, two medium sized blue boxes, and a large purple box.

Benny rolled his eyes as he saw the large purple one, remembering how he had already known who was for...Ethan.

"These two are yours," Rory stated as he handed Ethan and Benny a blue box, which confused Benny a bit.

'Isn't the purple one for-?'

"This is for Jane," Rory handed over the purple box to the girl who instantly squealed, "and this is for Mr. and Mrs. Morgan."

"Thank you," they said while accepting the present.

"And these are for Sarah and Grandma Benny," he said pulling out small boxes from a separate bag.

The purple gift had turned out to be a big barbie set, the green one had been two gift cards to Red Lobster, and Grandma Benny and Sarah had received necklaces.

It was clear that he had spent quite a lot on the gifts.

"Thank you" everyone rang with smiles, awaiting to see what he had given his two best friends.

Benny opened his gift and pulled out a nice new webcam,

one that surpassed the petty crap he had now installed onto his computer, "Cool thanks," he stated with a grin.

Ethan opened his gift and pulled out a new collectible figure, one that he had wanted for years and years but could never afford, "Awesome Rory, thanks!"

"I knew you guys would like those, because I hear you always talking about it so-"

"Whats this?" Both Benny and Ethan asked in union, fishing out a framed picture on the bottom of the boxes.

Rory grinned as they pulled out the two art pictures that he had created in art class at school,

the assignment had been to paint the most important person to you while using at least ten artistic techniques.

He hadn't been able to choose between Ethan and Benny, so he had painted two of them...

"This is great," Benny stated in surprise.

"Yeah," Ethan agreed, "I didn't know you could draw and stuff-"

"Well, I don't really brag about it," he pointed out with a small nervous smile.

"These are so great though," Ethan continued, "Don't you want to keep them?"

"I already have one" He said back, lifting yet another frame out of his bag,

there in an arrange of spiraling colors sat a portrait of the three of them, with the letters below them reading, 'three amigos'.

Ethan and Benny hadn't given anything to Rory that had compared to his gifts,

yet the blond was happy with them nonetheless,

in fact, he was downright pleased more than ever.

The three had a wonderful Christmas that year, despite everything else...

but they had learned quite a lot about each other than ever before...

Rory and Benny still held claims to Ethan of course, but they couldn't bring themselves to ruin the day with yet another fight,

a few mistletoe's had been hung throughout the night, and the two had taken as much initiations as they could without being confronted much...

In the end, the three amigos still remained unchanged.

...

**I know, I know, **

**I didn't even let Ethan choose,**

**but I thought it wouldn't have been fair for them to go through a heart break on Christmas,**

**so hopefully this does justice to the whole tale.**

**Also, **

**I like to think of this tale as more of a friendship fic than anything else,**

**it just had a few twists.**

**Sorry for grammar.**

**Please review.**

**- Peace.**


	25. A Two Rose Valentine, Bethory

**I'm in a hurry but I am praying to get a small one-shot up on here at least for Valentine's Day,**

**so here you go.**

...

White Chapel, Valentine's Day

...

Every year, it's pretty much the same...

The whole school goes crazy over the secret Love grams they hand out in the halls,

you can buy a card for that special someone,

a chocolate, or even a single rose.

Like every year, the popul-ist person gets the most roses, or chocolates, or cards, and Ethan Morgan,

well Ethan Morgan doesn't exist on that same level.

"I hate Valentine's Day" Ethan would always mumble, watching as more and more people signed up to give out secret Valentine's Day gifts,

"It's pointless, and ruthless, and all based on popularity-"

"And hotness" Benny interjected with a grin, "Don't forget Hotness."

...

Around third period, the roses were being handed out,

Ethan had been planning to give one to Sarah,

but had chickened out and realized that he wouldn't have been able to write her a note without it sounding too much like him.

"Oh, looky - roses" The teacher declared, as a few boxes of roses entered the classroom, via some ASB chick.

The girl wore a long happy smile, and wore red that just screamed cheer,

'Why would anyone remotely associate with such a commercial mentality holiday?'

"Here are the secret love grams, Mrs. Nickels" The girl exclaimed as her pony tail bounced back and forth, "Happy Valentine's Day," she then fare-welled.

"Oh, lets see who received them this year."

After a while, Ethan grew annoyed, watching as all the most prettiest girls and jocks received flowers,

'they think they're so special - it's just a -'

"Ethan Morgan," The teacher then said, making his head snap up, and a few others as well.

"Huh?" He asked stupidly,

"Your rose, dear." She said handing him a single red rose with a note on the stem.

Ethan grabbed the card and read as followed,

**'For a long time I've wanted to tell you that I Love You, but I couldn't risk...never mind, Happy Valentine's Day my secret Lover'.**

Ethan blushed at that and turned round, trying to perceive if anyone around the room had did this as some kind of joke,

but nobody laughed, in fact, they looked as surprised as him.

"Ethan Morgan," The teacher called out again, making him even more confused, "My, my - two admires Mr. Morgan, didn't know you were so popular with the ladies."

Ethan blushed a bit at that comment but grabbed the rose and sat back at his desk,

the second card read,

**'I don't like jeopardizing things, so I'll just tell you this way - I love you, yeah, you read that right, those words are just so hard to say to you but I at least want you to know that you're the babe for me.'**

Ethan couldn't believe it,

not only had he received a secret love gram, but two - who could believe that?

He smiled lightly,

smelling the flowers as if it meant everything to him.

'So, this is how it feels to be loved on Valentine's Day?' He thought,

still trying to pinpoint who they could be from.

The more he thought, however,

the less likey he was sure...

'Guess I won't ever find out who there from since they're too scared to tell me in real life...'

...

**It's short, I know,**

**but I wanted a small little Valentine's Day thing.**

**I thing it's kinda cute, in a way.**

**Hopefully you readers understand perfectly well,**

**which one if from who.**

**Please review and stuff.**

**- Peace**


	26. The Old Cloud Trick, Bethan

**Man, it's actually been a while since I've written something...**

**Hmm...what to do, what to do...**

**Well, if you don't mind, I think I'll just go with the flow for this one.**

...

It was quite a thing to have an average day in Whitechapel,

no worries, no evil plots, no diabolical monsters that should ever exist in the natural realm.

It seemed as if every day was destined to have some plot against it,

yet here was Ethan Morgan, resting away in the backyard of his home,

starring at everything and yet nothing all the while.

He loved to lay back here on few occasions,

just relaxing and feeling the sun upon his face - not too scorchingly and not too subtle.

Benny Weir was here as well,

resting next to him with the same complacent relaxing face Ethan held.

With one eye peeking slightly open, Ethan, could see Benny's face in a natural state of peace.

There was no mischief smile on it, and yet no pout either,

it was just his average complexion,

a complexion that even Ethan could admit was as lovingly as his friend's natural smile.

"...what you thinking about, Benny...?" Ethan asked curiously,

looking over at his taller companion who had to shimmy down a bit so they rested at each other's eye level.

The other boy sighed and opened his eyes, turning to look at him with that same peaceful expression.

"Nothing much," the boy whispered,

blades of grass tickling the inner walls of his ear on account of that he had now moved his head to the right to look at Ethan closely.

"Oh..." the shorter brunette said, smiling gently and looking back at the sky above them.

Benny continued to look at the other as Ethan began dozing off a bit.

He smiled, watching as the sun bounced off the others slightly pale skin,

contrasting aginst its soothing tones with a yellowish tint.

It was times like these that made Benny questioned everything he had with Ethan,

was it strictly plutonic, or was there something more?

In the course of a few months the Weir boy had accepted the fact that he was bicurious,

and had more or less accepted the fact that he was attracted to his best friend in that way.

But of course, Ethan had his hearts set on Sarah, and he as well on Erica,

but then again, what he saw with Erica was more of a sexual lust,

with Ethan, well, it was something a lot different.

"...who do you see yourself living forever with, Ethan...?" Benny asked curiously,

looking up at the sky quickly before the other could look at him with those piercing brown eyes of his.

Ethan turned to look at Benny questionably, but saw the boy looking away,

and so looked towards the heavens as well.

"...I don't know, Benny..." he answered truthfully,

even though Benny's question was quite out of place and strange to him,

"but I guess for now...it would be you...my best friend"

Benny grinned at that, his chest fluttering from the satisfaction of that answer,

"Same here, buddy."

Ethan smiled and then continued to stare into the blue sky above,

his eye sight landing on the same cloud that Benny was looking at.

Inwardly, both could swear, swear on their lives that the cloud above them read as followed,

E + B

They both smiled at the cloud and then peeked a bit at each other,

their eyes meeting for a split second before they darted away, obviously flustered.

If anyone could've seen them then,

then it would've been nearly next to impossible not to see the blushes that scarred the cheeks on the two.

Just as much as it would've been impossible not to see the older woman who stood in one of the windows in the house behind the two,

a smile gracing her elderly face as she flisked her hand back down from the skies.

"The old cloud trick gets them everytime," Grandma Benny said to herself,

her voice chuckling as she left the scene of her beloved grandson and his obviously beloved Ethan.

'Oh, to be so young and stupidly in love, again...' She thought as her back departed from the window altogether.

...

**And scene.**

**Man, that came out of nowhere really.**

**I hoped you readers enjoyed this little one-shot thing.**

**Please review and such for, well, you know.**

**- Peace**


	27. Dark Waters, Bethan

**It's been a while since I wrote a one-shot for this, so here ya go.**

**Sorry I haven't done so but I've been dying.**

**Dying of a disease known as summer vacation, seriously, it's been making me so lazy.**

**Anyway, here ya go.**

…

Floating on his back was very relaxing.

It soothed his whole body and made him feel as though he was a light feather, one that was free to come and go as it pleased.

Benny had thought it a waste of swimming time, especially considering that the two never got to be close to a pool, but Ethan loved it nonetheless. He closed his eyes and simply floated, sensing the parted water that was caused by his best friend, who was swimming close by.

When the ripples had ceased, it should have come to no surprise that Benny had stopped again, but it had. So Ethan had paused, he had peeked a single eye open and had seen no one else in sight.

He and Benny had been swimming from noon to dusk, and now it was fairly dark to say the least. The others, meaning Rory, Erica, Sarah, and the fellow partygoers had already fled inside. They had been invited to Sarah's friend's birthday party, it was really a small gathering of a few select friends though, and by invited they meant that Sarah had to plead for her friend to allow them to come. In the end, she had won her friend over by declaring that it would mean more presents for the girl. Rory, if one wonders, had been only allowed to tag along because Erica had talked him into being a personal manservant for her.

So, anyway, the others had left the pool, leaving Benny and Ethan alone for nearly twenty minutes now. They had insisted that it was getting rather cold, but the two geeks had rebutted that the night was as warm as any other.

Ethan opened his second eye and peered to the right, his eyes straining to find the other. The two were now in the deep end, which meant that the light from the patio didn't reach them.

He gave up and then peered to the left; still, there was no one.

"Benny…?" He asked aloud, placing his feet below him so he could float perpendicular. When there came no answer, he simply bobbled over to the ledge, taking hold of it. "Benny?"

Still there was no answer.

He gulped and then peered at the back doors of the home he was currently at. There was a good distance, so if he ran, he would make it, but if he slipped, well, hopefully he didn't…

Ethan heard a light splash and then spun around, but he was only met by dark water. He tried to see within it, but the lack of light simply made the pool look dark and menacing.

"Dark waters…" He whispered.

Slowly, he began to pull himself over the edge, but hesitated when he heard water lap around something behind him. He instantly froze and listened as the waters churned behind his back. He wanted to turn around, to see what was there, but his fear had made him freeze in stricken horror. What was he to do?

All too suddenly, he was hauled back by arms, tossed into the depth of the dark waters. He gave a small light cry and paddled for the surface, watching with open eyes as the water churned all around him. With a cough, he surfaced, finding Benny with a cheeky grin before him.

The boy glared.

"You idiot," he panted, splashing water at the taller brunette, "you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Oh, relax, E," the other laughed, "don't be so over dramatic."

"I'm serious, Benny, you scared the bejesus out of me."

"Who says 'bejesus' anymore?" Benny asked, cocking an eye brow. Ethan simply rolled his eyes at that and made his way back to the edge. "Where are you going?"

"I'm getting out," the other scoffed, "bye."

"Come on, E, I'm sorry."

"I know you are." The other insinuated, grabbing the edge so he could haul himself up. Before he could get out though, a pair of arms had entangled themselves around his midsection.

"I truly am sorry, Ethan. Please don't go, don't be mad."

"I'm not mad."

"Yeah you are," the other said with a sigh.

Ethan gave his own sigh and then lowered himself into the water again.

"I'm not mad," he insisted with a fairer tone, "I'm just…tired."

Benny blinked and then nodded, removing his hands.

"Fine…go then."

Ethan paused and then watched as Benny began to swim away, turning his back on him with an obvious shrug of his shoulders. Ethan bit his lip.

"No…I'll stay."

The other teen then turned at that, a grin plastered back in place. "Good."

Ethan nodded and then swam to the boy, who now looked at the house with a discrete smile.

Benny turned back around and then gave Ethan an all knowing look.

"…no one else is around, E."

"I know." Ethan replied easily.

Benny gave a small smile and then scooted closer to the other.

"Then can we…you know?"

Ethan blushed slightly and then regarded the house himself, there was no one looking, no one around, but it was risky. Never once had they kissed outside of his bedroom, never once since they had started secretly dating two months ago you see. So, it was weird, but Ethan would be lying if he said he didn't want to risk it.

"Fine." He said, nodding once, making his boyfriend smirk with a gleam in his eye. Ethan blushed at the even more, and lowered his face in the water to hide it.

Benny, being the more dominant in their relationship, then seized his head and planted his lips on his own. It was an innocent one, not as lustful as the others they had shared, but it was nice, and it made Ethan's heart pound fiercely. In a second or two, maybe three, Ethan didn't really know, he had tangled his arms around Benny's neck and had forced the other even closer to him.

They had stayed like that for nearly a whole minute, until they eventually had to release themselves for air. When they had done so, Benny had simply smirked, snaking an arm into Ethan's groin. Ethan had pulled back from that, a scold nearly falling onto him.

"No Benny. We can't."

"Why not…?" Benny purred, cornering the other to the edge. "No one can see us back here, E. No one…"

Ethan paled. "They might, maybe…we can't, can't risk it."

Benny groaned with a nod but then touched the other once more.

"Fine, I guess you'll just have to deal with your stiffy for the rest of the night."

Ethan gawked, realizing the other was right. After a moment of silence though, Benny had turned around and had begun to continue his swim.

"Wait, Benny." He said, pulling the other by the shoulder.

"What?" Benny asked as innocently as he could fake, turning about with a placid expression.

"…I, um…you're, you're right…" Ethan condoned lightly, his blush now more severe than ever, "t-they can't see us back here…so…so we can-"

…

In the end, Benny hadn't allowed Ethan to finish his sentence.

…

**How was that? **

**Good? **

**Sucky? **

**Stiffy? **

**XD**

**Please review and yadda, yadda, yadda.**

**I'm hoping to do a Rory/Benny one-shot, **

**(seeing as I lack any), next but I don't have any ideas.**

**If anyone has one that they will allow me to use, **

**then please let me know.**

**I will give credit if wanted.**

**Oh, and whats the slash name of Rory/Benny for that matter?**

**Renny? Bory? Bery? Rorny? Benory?**

**I think I like Benory. Answer me if you know.**

**Please and thank-you.**

**- Peace.**

**Oh, and sorry for any mistakes I might've missed.**


	28. Don't know how to feel, Bethan

**A sort little fic-let that I honestly just wrote five minutes ago**

**Inspired by last night's episode. Ethan did it! He asked Sarah out!**

**It was cute and all, but inside I was screaming (you belong with Benny!)**

**...**

He doesn't know how to feel.

Doesn't really know how he should take the initial shock of it all really.

Ethan had done it.

He had asked Sarah out.

And Benny hadn't thought he would ever really do it.

…

He had known Ethan liked her.

He had teased him just about every day about that particular subject.

But now that it had happened.

He didn't know how to feel.

…

How was he supposed to feel?

Energetic?

Happy?

Sad?

Why sad?

He wondered.

Why?

What reason could he have to be sad that Ethan finally asked the babe of his dreams out?

What?

…

Rory was happy.

And Ethan was happy.

But Benny was shocked.

He didn't know how to feel.

Rory had called him out on it.

He had commented that 'unlike Benny' he had known that Ethan would eventually muster enough courage to ask her out.

And Ethan had just laughed.

But Benny…

Well, he didn't know what to do.

He tried putting up a mask, tried to be the supporting best friend.

But he didn't know how to feel.

Didn't know how he should initially take it.

Why though?

Why?

…

That night, the most restless night he had ever had.

Benny had thought about it.

Had thought about why he would feel sad, or why he couldn't be supportive.

Maybe it had to do with losing Ethan…

Maybe that initial worry was overwhelming him.

Because it was a true worry of his,

Even before this day it had been.

Ever since Sarah had come into their lives, Ethan had become ever so slightly distant.

It was a subtle change, one that surely must've gone unnoticed by everyone else.

But to him, to Benny, it was both obvious and demeaning.

…

Thinking about it, Benny nodded in disagreement.

That wasn't the whole answer.

There was something else bothering him.

Something that was far bigger than he could ever suspect.

It had to do with him and Ethan though.

That much was ever so clear.

Yet what it was, he knew not.

And that made Benny unable to feel.

…

No matter the answer behind it all though.

Benny knew one thing for certain.

He would have to be able to feel.

He would have to be able to be happy.

He would have to be the supporting best friend.

And he would have to wear a mask.

No matter how confused and upset he truly was.

Yes, there was the feeling he felt…

He was upset.

He wasn't happy, or energetic, or sad.

He was upset.

...

**And fin.**

**It's really short and all, but I felt as though I should write this.**

**I like it, hopefully you guys do to.**

**It's been a while, and I've lacked writing for this fic even though I have a few ideas to put down.**

**Hopefully I get this back into course with my life.**

**- Peace.**

**(Oh, and if I do end up putting my ideas down then the first one I write will be the one that takes place in the Halloweird episode. **

**Let's just say I was inspired by the whole turning people into their costume idea, and Benny's once piece attire. To give insight, the one-shot will deal with a girl dressed as cupid, Ethan, and Benny in spandex).**

**(As another closure, I must also ask this. Since we've seen Ethan and Benny in a one piece, should we expect Rory to fall in that category anytime soon? Hmm? XD)**


	29. Angel of Music, Bethory

**Okay, so if any of you readers have ever read any of my other work then you would know that I love The Phantom of the Opera. It's just such a wonderful story. So for this special, which is to relish within the theme of Halloween, I've decided to write a Phantom tale with Ethan, Rory, and Benny, and some other characters. Hopefully it won't be long, and hopefully I'll still be able to write the slash one-shot I mentioned last time – the one taking place during the Halloweird episode. Anyway, here's another Bethory story since people have been asking me to write yet another one.**

**Enjoy.**

**(Note: My Babysitter's A Vampire or The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me, oh, and if you, the reader, have never seen Phantom then you guys should place your hand at the level of your eyes before I find you [Heh, a phantom reference]. Just kidding, even if you haven't read or seen that beautiful story then all is alright – this shall be as easy to follow as possible).**

**Wow, this is quite a long introduction, isn't it?**

**…**

Paris, France

Opera Populaire, 1896

…

The opera house is at the height of triumph.

Not only was a new sopranist found at the last minute to replace the absence of Jessie, the previous leading sopranist for the last six years, but that replacement was none other than Ethan Morgan, a danseur of the corps de ballet. What a triumph – what a voice – and what an overall astonishment!

...

Ethan smiled hesitantly from within the flock of people that crowded his dressing room. He couldn't comprehend – no, understand (same thing) why people were fussing over him as such. Just yesterday he had been a danseur, and nothing more, but now he was a triumph – a being from heaven!

The boy smiled at himself at that, finding the irony of the very words he had only heard mere moments ago. He was no angel, no, his teacher was – that voice was.

'The Angel of Music,' he thought to himself, entering his room with the assistance of his female servant, Sarah, and the ballet mistress.

"You did very well," the woman encouraged, handing him a red rose from the folds of her dress, "he is pleased with you."

Ethan nodded accordingly and then watched as Sarah gave him a smile, rearranging the many gifts his 'admires' had sent. It seemed as though all the women in Paris knew who he was now.

"You really did do great." The girl then chimed, shrilling in delight once the mistress had left.

It was only behind closed doors that the two acted as what they truly were, friends. It wasn't ladylike for a woman such as Sarah, even despite her class, to behave so affectionately with a man who wasn't romantically involved with her. It was just unthinkable.

"I can't believe you never told me that you could sing like that, Ethan."

"…I hadn't been able to before." Ethan admitted with a short pause.

The girl stared at the boy curiously, wanting to ask him what he initially meant, but the door had once more opened with a flock of new admires. In other words, they parted their ways, and she fled before she could be scolded once more by anyone of entitlement.

"May I be alone?" Ethan asked the visitor, not even bothering to turn around much to the visitor's slight annoyance. Really, couldn't he have the decency to turn around and look at his childhood friend?

"Always did like solitude." The visitor voiced, chuckling when Ethan suddenly sprang to life in surprise.

"Rory!" The boy muttered happily, his face livid with color once more. In all honesty, Ethan felt as though he was nearly on the edge of fainting. He had given his soul to the music tonight, and now he was almost as one dead.

"Oh, Little Lotte, hair as dark as ash, look and see how he wishes to laugh. Listen as his radiant beauty sings, and hear him strung along like an angel with wings."

"You still remember that." Ethan chuckled.

"And just about everything else," The blond nodded, heading over to the boy who now sat before the vanity mirror, "…all those riddles and games."

"And outings and adventures," Ethan continued.

"…the picnics at dawn."

"…my father playing the violin."

"While we read to each other dark stories of the north," Rory laughed.

Ethan paused. "You know…one of the best stories he ever told us was the legend of the Angel of Music."

"I agree." Rory nodded, "and you know what…I believe he's visited you. Oh, that Angel of Music..."

"How can you tell?" Ethan now asked, his face immediately falling into question.

"It's quite obvious." Rory chuckled, grinning at the other naïve boy. "Just listen to your voice; if there is not an angel behind it, then it must be witch craft."

"So you believe then?" Ethan asked, "You believe that the angel is real, and that he has visited me?"

"Of course."

"Thank heavens." The brunette courted with a small smile, "at first, even up till now, I have thought myself mad for believing it so…but you can sense it to, you understand, Rory."

At this, the blond hesitated.

"Understand what?"

"You know that the angel has visited me, you can sense him to!"

"What?"

"You believe," the other courted once more, "I thought I was going mad – I thought I was being fooled, but it is true. He has come…just like my father had promised."

"Ethan," Rory stammered, pausing once more, "I don't understand."

"Of course you do," the brunette inclined, "you were there, Rory. Remember when my father lay dying?"

Rory nodded.

"Well, he had told me that he would send me the Angel of Music once he had reached heaven. And of course, my father is in heaven now, and I have been sent the Angel of Music."

"Ethan…"

"He sings to me," Ethan continued, not even remotely paying attention to the worried expression upon his friend's face. "Here in this room, Rory. He has the most beautiful voice."

"Ethan." Rory repeated, this time grabbing the shorter boy's attention.

"I think someone is making a game out of you…a joke."

"No." Ethan stammered, still slightly smiling. "It isn't. It can't be – I hear him."

"…Ethan," the blond said a third time, "Do you really believe that your father sent an angel from heaven just to teach you?"

"If not him…" Ethan grinned, "then who, Rory – who?"

Rory frowned. "You're not listening."

"No," Ethan pondered, "you're not listening. You just said that you believed in the angel but now you are trying to convince me that I am but a fool."

"Ethan, it's just that-"

"Go away." The brunette mumbled, looking back at the vanity mirror and away from Rory – his eyes already settling on the red rose before him.

"Ethan, I-"

"Please." Ethan insisted, giving the other a small smile, "I'm feeling tired, Rory…we can talk another time."

Rory nodded and then began walking to the door, all the while noticing that Ethan was holding a red rose between his fingers. 'Who had given him that?'

"Goodbye then…Little Lotte."

"Bye."

Once Rory was gone, Ethan sighed in utter exhaustion – his face growing pale once more. He really was as one dead, wasn't he? The boy placed the rose down and examined his face in the mirror. Since the performance, his eyes had darkened in color, and his cheeks had whitened and drained. Where was the soft pink to them? What had happened?

"You did excellent." A voice declared, pausing Ethan immediately in his seat.

"Angel?" He asked peering round.

"Yes, it is I – who else could it be?"

Ethan paused, noticing the small sound of irritation within the angel's voice.

"You are mad?" He asked.

"Certainly not your blond suitor," the voice continued, ignoring Ethan's question, "no, because that ignorant fool of fashion has left."

"He is not my suitor." Ethan insisted with a small blush. Really, Rory and he were just friends…

"You may think that." The voice rebutted, "But I'm not so sure he is quite up to date with your intentions with him. He seems awfully fond of you."

"We are but friends." Ethan stated flatly, quite unconvincingly though because of the angel's previous words. What were his intentions with Rory – actually, the real question was – what are Rory's intentions with him? "But I won't see him anymore, I promise. It's music before life, career before heart."

"If he is truly but a friend," the voice insinuated gravely, "then why ignore him? If he is truly a 'friend' then by all means, associate with the boy. But just remember this, Ethan, you sing only for me."

"Of course I sing only for you." Ethan gawked. "I sang my heart and soul tonight, and now I am dead."

"Your soul is a beautiful thing, Ethan." The voice remarked, its tone now returning to fondness. "Tonight the angels wept."

Ethan nodded and then peered round the room once more. He could never trace the exact spot the voice came from. It just seemed to resonate from every corner of the room.

It existed in the mere air, and nothing more.

"…when will you show yourself, angel?" Ethan asked, the mere question slipping from his tongue without another moment of hesitation. It was always at the end of their meetings that Ethan would ask this; actually it was because he would ask this that their meetings would end.

"Soon," the voice merely answered, fading away from the room like a forgotten echo, "very soon…"

The voice was now gone.

...

Rory glared at the door before him, wanting to tear the wood off its hinges.

He had but left Ethan's dressing room only a moment ago, thinking the boy was truly tired, but there was someone else in there with him now. Who could be in the room with Ethan, surely no maid from the sounds of the voice, but who? An admire – the person who had given him the rose?

"You are mad?"

"Certainly not your blond suitor, no, because that ignorant fool of fashion has left."

Who was he to call him an ignorant fool?

"He is not my suitor."

"You may think that, but I'm not so sure he is quite up to date with your intentions with him. He seems awfully fond of you."

Rory smiled a bit at that, finding triumph in the fact that this 'other' knew of his love for Ethan.

"We are but friends, but I won't see him anymore, I promise. It's music before life, career before heart."

Rory paled at that. Was Ethan being forced by some man – or did he truly not care for him as much as he had initially thought? 'No, this voice – this man, was demanding Ethan to obey him. What a fiend.'

"If he is truly but a friend, then why ignore him? If he is truly a 'friend' then by all means, associate with the boy. But just remember this, Ethan, you sing only for me."

'He sings only for whom?' Rory thought to himself.

"Of course I sing only for you. I sang my heart and soul tonight, and now I am dead."

"Your soul is a beautiful thing, Ethan. Tonight the angels wept."

Rory turned around in the hall and then peered down the passage. He had heard enough, but he wasn't about to go home just yet. He would wait till Ethan and the 'other' left the room, and then he would know who he was up against. For surely this 'other' was after the very same thing he had initially wanted for nearly ten years now, Ethan's heart.

After a while, the door to Ethan's dressing room had finally opened, revealing Ethan in a coat and a pair of grey gloves. Now Ethan was no patron, not like Rory himself, but he was no commoner either. He was somewhere in between, and that was good enough for Rory. Sure, there were rules set up against love such as this, Rory knew that. His family would disown him if he were to run off with an opera singer, a male one at that. But he didn't care, what truly mattered to him was Ethan.

Rory watched as Ethan entered the passage and left, but what shocked the blond was the absence of the 'other'. Where had he gone? Surely he's not still in the room.

When Ethan had fled, Rory had slipped into the dressing room, which was as black as night. He had called out to the other, hoping they would answer, but after a while he became confused. After another minute of standing in absolute darkness, he turned on the oil lamp, and was surprised to find himself alone in the room. There was no 'other', no trace of another door. So whose voice had he heard?

Who had demanded that Ethan would only sing for him?

**…**

**And there's part 1.**

**Hopefully this catches on with readers, and you guys like it.**

**If not, well let me know.**

**(I will try to update as soon as possible for the next installments. This must be done before Halloween).**

**Sorry for grammar, didn't proof read – I need to head off to school right now.**

**- Peace.**


	30. Angel of Music Part 2, Bethory

**So soon of an update, huh?**

**Well, I have to try to get as much out of the way as possible,**

**since I know not of the length of this story.**

…

For a long while, Rory hadn't caught sight of his childhood companion, and had grown weary that something had definitely happened. Each and every day, he would return to the Opera Populaire, despite his mother's pleas of not doing so, and would seek out Ethan, but the boy would neither be here nor there.

Eventually he began thinking that the other was evidently avoiding him because of what the voice had told him; sure the voice granted him permission to see Rory, but that didn't mean Ethan was going to see him. For all he knew, the voice could have changed his opposition on the matter too. The more he thought about it, the more he grew worried.

On the seventh day of Ethan's absence, Rory had been strolling the dark streets of Paris with no one as company aside from the moon. He had once again journeyed to the Opera house, and he had once again failed in his search.

Kicking the stone pavement, he caught sight of a carriage coming his way. It was an odd carriage, not odd in the sense of actual deliberate oddness, but odd in the sense of subtle oddness, if that makes any moral sense. Which Rory thought, it did not.

The carriage came to a stop at the end of the road, awaiting another carriage that was beginning to turn into the next passage. From the window of the carriage, Rory could see two figures, two men, but what had initially caught his attention was the first figure at the window.

"Ethan!" He hollered before he could stop himself.

Instantly, the boy in the carriage turned, staring at Rory as though he was initially frightened of the other's presence. And then, as suddenly as he had shouted, the carriage had galloped away with Ethan being pulled into the carriage and away from the window.

In the matter of seconds it took to flee out into the night, Rory had noticed that there hadn't been a driver at the head of the carriage. And yet it had moved. Furthermore, he had no doubt in his mind that the second figure was in fact the man who had told Ethan to sing only for him.

…so that's what had happened to Ethan, he had been kidnapped. And his kidnapper apparently was torturing him by taking him out in carriages to see the beauty of the night.

Rory paused, dismissing his thoughts. 'What is going on…?'

…

The next morning, despite the heartache Rory was feeling, the patron got up as usual and began making his way to the opera house. He was to attend the goodbye gala for the retiring managers, and then introduce himself to the two incoming managers. So far, he had heard nothing of the incoming men, along with the rest of the opera house workers, which initially led him to wonder whether or not they were indeed going to come at all.

Sometimes it was bothersome to be the patron of the Opera Populaire.

As he escorted himself into the main lobby though, he was surprised to see a clutter of people at the foot of the stairs, which included the ex-managers Debienne and Poligny, and two other unfamiliar men with Jesse, the sopranist. There was also a blond women standing by the initial singer.

"Aw, Viscount," Debienne greeted, momentarily moving away from the others, "so glad you are here."

"Good day," Rory greeted politely in return, slightly bowing. "What is the matter, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh," Poligny answered, also steering clear of the cluster, "it is Messier Morgan, he has yet to be heard from."

"Ethan's still gone?" Rory then asked, his voice falling into that of worry, and more importantly into affection, which is not a good thing to do in his case.

"Yes." Debienne nodded.

"So, he cannot sing for the gala," the blond miss interrupted, "so my Jessie shall."

"But if he is found-?" Rory began to ask.

"Then I would gladly step aside." Jesse sneered, "but seeing as he is still absent, I shall be prepared to sing."

Rory turned to the two ex-managers.

"Don't look at us." The two stated, "We are not the managers anymore – they are."

They both pointed to the two unfamiliar men.

"Messier Firme and Messier Andre, they dealt with the junk business."

"Scrap metal, actually." Firme interrupted.

The two ex-managers nodded, not caring in the slightest, but out of courtesy.

"More importantly though," the other new manager, Andre, added, stepping forward, "Messier Morgan is not here, so Jesse shall sing."

"Of course he shall," the blond girl clapped, "he is magnificent after all."

"Erica, please." Jesse courted with a small laugh.

"It's true." Erica insinuated, "That short brunette boy had nothing on you – his voice just did not do."

"Madame please." Andre laughed.

"So, I take it you're agreeing then?" Rory asked annoyed.

"Of course not," Firme courted himself, "It's just…well, he's a chorus boy – nothing more, nothing less. Jesse is professionally trained-"

"Ethan has been trained." Rory cut in, his nostrils flaring.

"By whom?" Andre then asked.

At this, the patron paused, "I do not know…he hasn't told me." Initially, Rory was speaking about the voice – not the voice he had heard behind the door, but the voice Ethan had mistaken for the Angel of Music. Come to think of it though…could the two voices be one and the same? Was this voice he heard the voice behind the Angel of Music? If so, then Ethan was truly being played. For a voice can't exist without a body, that's just impossible – unthinkable.

"Oh, don't tell me it's a ghost." Firme laughed, looking at the viscount as though he had grown a second head, "because we've heard plenty of that."

"A ghost?" Rory gawked, "do you take me as a fool, messier?"

"O-of course not." Firme then nodded, recalling just who he was initially talking to. This was no common man he had to remember, this was the viscount, the patron.

"Then why do you insist I am speaking of a ghost?"

"Because there is a ghost." Jesse cut in, looking at the blond patron like a lost cause. "Everyone has seen him – he is as real as flesh and blood."

"Oh, how could a ghost be as real as flesh and blood?" Andre retorted.

"I can't believe you're buying into this too, messier." Firme said to Jesse.

"He is real I tell you."

"You sound just like these idiots." Andre said, pointing over to Poligny and Debienne, who more or less felt as though they should simply leave the opera house and return later that evening for the gala.

In fact, that's what they initially did.

"We will return later, gentlemen." Debienne waved, Poligny in toll right behind him, "until then, farewell – and do not forget what we told you, gentlemen."

"Oh, phish-posh," Firme waved in return, not really caring about their departure and warnings.

After a moment of silence, Rory returned back to the two new managers.

"Ghost or not," Andre then began, looking at Jesse and then at the viscount, "Jesse will sing unless messier Morgan returns before the gala performance."

…

An hour later, Jesse found himself in his rightful dressing room which was flooded with many gifts. At first he had thought that the new managers had given them to him, but on further inspection he had realized they were all addressed to messier Morgan. Oh how he detested that boy, and his voice.

If it hadn't been for his flu the other night, that chorus boy wouldn't have performed at all, and now that he was back, Ethan wasn't going to perform – ever again.

"Do not expect any more gifts from admirers, dear boy." He chuckled to himself, prying open a box that was filled with sweets. Sure, he did have to admit, messier Morgan had a nice voice, but that didn't mean he had to steal his line of work. Imagine it, he, Jesse, was a professionally trained singer, and loved by many, but now this flop from the boys line of chorus was trying to outshine him – no, unthinkable.

That in itself is a disgrace to the art of music, you can't just get fame, you have to earn it – you have to practice long hours and take the rightful steps like any other artist out in the world.

It's not just about singing.

"Ah, messier," A voice called out to Jesse, stalling his thoughts in the process.

"Who's there?"

"A voice – a ghost, does it really matter?" It asked in return.

Jesse remained quiet.

"I am here, on the behalf of messier Morgan, to inform you that the boy has returned – and so, you shall not sing for the gala tonight."

"What?" Jesse asked, now furious. "No. I am to sing, not him – not ever."

The voice chuckled.

"Ah, you think you have a choice, don't you? Well you don't. You shall back out of the arrangement and let messier Morgan perform – tell the two fools who now run my theater that you are ill."

"I am not ill."

"I advise you to be ill." The voice countered, "For if you sing tonight, a disaster shall fall upon you and the opera house and I'll see to it personally that all of Paris sees you as the toad you really are."

Jesse said nothing.

"I remain, messier; you're most humble and obedient servant, O.G."

…

**End of chapter 2.**

**I fondled with the Phantom of the Opera timeline story,**

**But it's all for the cause.**

**If you noticed,**

**I've incorporated plotlines and dialogues from both the Andrew Lloyd Webber and Leroux version.**

**I hope to make it its own tale likewise though,**

**So hopefully I change quite a few events for a re-imagination of it all.**

**Please review and stuff.**

**- Peace**

**Oh, and sorry for any writing mistakes.**


	31. Angel of Music Part 3, Bethory

**I'm bored, so I'm updating.**

**…**

Firme stared at the letter before him, his eyes re-reading the childish red scrawl as though it was likely to change right before his very eyes. It had been less than an hour since they announced Morgan's replacement in the gala performance, and already he was receiving criticism.

…

_Firme,_

_I may not know you personally, but I am aware that you know who I am. So placing personal introductions aside I will bluntly skip to the point of this letter. Ethan Morgan has returned to you, and I am anxious to see that he will sing at the gala tonight, no excuses necessary. You will also sign my contract, which I am aware Poligny had given to you before fleeing my domain, and place it on the grand tier in box five which will be kept empty for my use (see line 34 of the contract). If these demands are not met then a curse shall be placed on the entire opera house and everyone within it. Heed my warning, messier, and pay your dues or else blood shall be on your hands. I remain your most humble and obedient servant, O.G._

…

The letter was found in his new office, along with the contract that the ex-managers had given him mere hours ago, and both, possibly coincidently, were written in the same red scrawl.

At first he thought the contract to be some last minute joke, a very intriguing joke on the behalf of Debienne and Poligny, but ultimately it was now going too far.

"Firme," Andre hollered, now entering the office himself, "you must read this – you must."

The man paused.

"Oh," he whispered, "I see you've got one too."

"Yes, I have." Firme gritted, "and I am not amused at all – this farce has gone on long enough."

"Surely you don't think Debienne and Poligny would do this-"

"Oh, Andre they're all in on this, don't you see that! I wouldn't be surprised if it was the viscount himself-"

"No, not the viscount, Firme."

"You heard how he spoke of the other young man." Firme addressed, "there's obviously some attachment between the two…quite a queer one at best."

"Well, I have heard certain rumors…" Andre confessed, "but they are all rumors, just like this ghost business. It is like you said – all a farce."

"Which has gone on long enough." Firme continued.

The man twirled on his heels and then tore the two letters, his and Andre's own, into shambles, tossing then into the wastebasket without a second thought.

"Do you recall mentioning's of box five in the contract?" Andre asked.

"Of course," Firme answered, "and I had initially thought it was for a reservation for those two fools – but now I see it all a game. It's the ghost's box, I suppose."

"That one on the grand tier." Andre mused mostly to himself.

"Yes," Firme nodded, "and it shall be sold."

"Do you think that wise?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Firme asked in return. "What? You think the ghost will show, and then place this curse upon all of us, Andre?"

"Of course not, but-?"

"No buts, there will be people in that box." He concluded, and then as an afterthought, "in fact, we will be in that box. Tonight…at the gala performance…"

Andre paled slightly.

"If a curse falls, then we shall know the ghost to be real." Firme chuckled, "if not, then the game is over."

…

Two eyes watched from the walls, objectively glaring at the two ignorant men in the office.

They thought him a farce? Well, then in time they should see.

They should all see. For if Ethan Morgan didn't sing, then a curse surely would fall, oh how it would fall…

But first, before any of that, there was Jesse to take care of.

He did not listen to his warning, and he had told the man in person, not through a letter, but in person. That by far was the biggest disrespect ever to him, and in time, he would see too.

They would all see.

"So, it is to be war between us," the eyes whispered, returning to the inner darkness of the secret passage they occupied, "but remember this, if my demands are not met then a disaster beyond your wildest dreams shall occur."

…

Rory watched from the box he sat in, staring at the two new managers who now occupied box five on the grand tier, directly across from him.

They seemed ill, possibly frightened, and their eyes kept glancing at the crowd, and then at him, and then at the stage.

Two acts into the play, and they had never lost that initial fright in their face, not once.

On stage, now catching his attention was Ethan. He was playing a mute character, and though he hardly did anything, he was as adorable as ever to the blond patron. Perhaps it was the way he was dressed that made him adorable, a sailor suit, or maybe it was the way the candlelight lit up his cheeks, or maybe it was simply because he was adorable all the time.

Rory liked to think it was on account of the last thing.

Yes, surely it was.

Following an immediate applause, Jessie was ushered forward on stage, being dragged by what was meant to be a peasant.

What this play was, Rory hardly knew, but the music was beautiful, and despite his indifference, Jessie sang beautifully likewise.

_Follow me, my country men, and I shall show you - everything_

Rory looked at Ethan once more, idolizing the fair boy, but then glanced towards the managers once again. If they had been frightened earlier, than the two men were absolutely horrified now, but what of, Rory couldn't tell.

_Through the hills, and down the road, my kingdom lies, with - everything_

The managers grew pale, the hairs on their necks standing right up as the voice behind them continued to speak. They didn't dare to turn around.

"I warned you…" The voice inclined.

_There you'll find, with heart's contempt, the keys to your - everything_

Onstage, Ethan began to feel a strange emotion come upon him. He knew the feeling well…it was him…the man he had thought once to be an angel. The man who had kidnapped him into that darkness, his Angel of Music - he was here. And this time, it was not within his head.

_I will be there with you all, I will show you - everything_

"Quite a turn out for a house with a curse on it, isn't it?" The voice asked, sounding closer to the two managers than before. "But then again, what's a curse without an audience?"

_Here I stand with you all, prepared to show you – CROAK!_

Everyone in the opera house paused.

Even Jesse himself had grown weary because of the noise that had emancipated from his voice. Had that been him? Surely not…surely it hadn't…

It had been a trick of sound. Yes.

Certainly it had.

Much to his own surprise, Firme stood up and addressed the sopranist, "go own."

Jesse nodded.

Firme sat back down, still not daring to turn around.

_Here I stand…with you all, prepared to show you – CROAK!_

This time, the ghost's laughter had rung through the stalls.

Oh, how everyone else had fallen silent.

Still Jesse pressed on.

_Here I stand – CROAK! – with you – CROAK! – prepared to – CROAK!_

The male stalled, his eyes growing wide as the laughter continued.

Oh, that maniacal laughter.

Standing up, Rory peered at the two managers, seeing a dark figure standing behind the two.

'Who was that?' He thought.

"Behold," the laughter than died, the single word shouting throughout the theater for all to hear, "he is croaking to bring down the chandelier!"

The lights overhead the auditorium than began to flicker as the immense chandelier swung from the heavens – back and forth it rocked, the voice now laughing once more as the croaking started afresh. By now Jesse had ceased singing, but the sound still remained.

The opera goers below scrambled, shoving past one another as the light fixture continued to rock. Andre now standing had turned around in his seat, but had then crumpled in fright when he had seen the figure of the man. From his box, Rory could see all of this, but his eyes had instantly flicked to Ethan who now looked as though he was going to die right then and there. He was pale, as pale as death, and even from here Rory could see that the other was horrified.

When the chandelier had given way, it had come crashing down at the foot of the stage, right before Ethan who hadn't moved an inch from his spot.

Initially, it had landed right at his feet – killing twenty men and women opera goers, and five men from the orchestra pit.

Oh, how the curse had fallen.

…

**Okay, so hopefully you enjoyed the update.**

**Again, I am going against the original layout of events, but whatever.**

**We got to see the 'ghost' finally, in the next installment I hope to bring him in properly.**

**Sorry for any mistakes, like always :P**

**Until then,**

**- Peace.**


	32. Angel of Music Part 4, Bethory

**I'm back! – But only because I must get this done, it has nothing to do with any of you.**

**Don't think so highly of yourselves XP**

…

Overall, the Gala performance hadn't been the best night, and an hour after the 'accident' the two ex-managers had fled the Opera House without a word.

They were never to be heard from again.

Meanwhile, Rory was desperately trying to make his way to Ethan's dressing room, in which the boy was resting since his initial faint mere moments ago. Since Jesse had fled the house likewise, nearly on the brink of insanity, the room had been vacant for the doctors to place Messier Morgan in.

Upon arriving, Rory had found Ethan sprawled out on the divan, his face as pale as white, and a doctor looming over him. One of Ethan's maids was also present.

"Oh, Vicomte De Keaner," the doctor greeted, standing as tall as he could manage in front of the patron of the opera, "I did not know you would be here, is Messier Morgan an acquaintance?"

"Yes," Rory nodded, "so, is he well, doctor-?"

"Leroux," Doctor Leroux completed, giving the other man his name. "Yes, he should be fine – he just needs some time to rest. The initial fright of the chandelier nearly impaling him must have frightened him past the point of consciousness."

Rory nodded, already guessing as much.

"Well, if you need anything else," the man began, packing up his belongings, "do not hesitate to send for me, I bid you goodnight."

"Goodnight." Rory fare welled in return, as did the maid who led the man out.

Turning around on his heels, Rory stared at the brunette maid who still lingered by the door. She seemed curious, as though there was a question evidently on the tip of her tongue.

"…Vicomte," she began, hesitant at first, but then loud enough for Rory to hear her, "are you the man who Ethan, I mean Messier Morgan, speaks about?"

Rory remained quiet.

"I know it isn't in my place," she then addressed, her hands playing with the hem of her long woven skirt, "but you see – I sometimes know not if he speaks of a real man. One moment, his affection is praising an almost angel like figure, but then the next…he is speaking of darkness – a ghost. Are you the man he speaks of, the voice?"

At this, Rory pondered.

"I doubt it so." Rory answered, "For Ethan has mentioned a voice to me likewise, but trust me Madame, it is not mine."

"I feared as much." The girl courted, giving the blond a small smile, which he hesitantly gave back.

"But all the same," she then began again, looking intently upon her friend on the couch, "I can see that you care deeply about him."

"I do." Rory found himself admitting.

"Then help him," the maid whispered, "take him away from this darkness…for all our sakes."

"…is he in danger, Madame?" Rory asked confused, fully turning to look upon the brunette girl.

"I think so, Messier." She answered fearfully, "He is not the first to speak of a voice – a ghost. I'm sure you've heard about the Opera Ghost."

Rory nodded briefly.

"Well," she inhaled, "I am scared…frightened, that the ghost may be targeting him. I know it sounds like a farfetched idea, and I have been raised not to listen to such ludicrous tales, but I rightfully believe there is a ghost in this opera house. I've seen him, Messier…as plainly as I see you now."

"What does he look like?" Rory then asked.

The girl paused.

"He wears gentlemen clothing, a long black cloak, and a mask – a black mask that hides his face – oh, what a face it hides."

"How do you know of a face if he wears a mask?"

"Everyone knows of his face, Messier. Joseph Bouquet has described it as a head of death – parchment skin as yellow as a full moon…a great black hole as a nose that never grew."

"Is he the scene shifter?" The viscount asked, finding the name to be quite familiar.

"Yes," the maid nodded, "and he speaks of the ghost all the time."

At that mere moment, hundreds of shrieks had cut between the two like a knife, halting the eerie silence that had befallen them. At an alarming race, Rory pounced to the door and revealed a hallway full of the girls of the corps de ballet, who initially fluttered into the room with a lock of the door in toll.

"What is the meaning of this?" Rory asked, finding two of the younger dancers clinging to his sides.

"It is the ghost!" A black haired girl hollered, "He was in the hallway, a noose prepared in hand!"

"Oh, did you see the face!" Another squealed.

"What a face! It had to have been him – the phantom!"

"The Phantom of the Opera!" They cried in union.

Rory eyed the maid who now stood on the other side of the room, and then watched as a shadow passed from beneath the doorway. It took a long stride, and then vanished seemingly with faint steps.

Opening the door once more, Rory found the hallway vacant.

"There is nobody here." Rory courted quietly.

"Yes, no body." One of the girls agreed, "For he has none – he is a ghost, Messier."

"Yet he has a face." Rory pondered aloud.

"He is only seen when he wants to be seen." The maid announced, slipping into the hall so she may leave the crowd.

"Wait," Rory called, "what is your name?"

"Sarah," the maid answered, though hesitant at first, her eyes trailing over the blond once more, "Sarah Fox."

And with that, she departed.

…

Waking up to the natural world once more, Ethan was surprised to be basked in the light of an actual room. He had grown accustomed to waking up in the cellars you see – waking up to that garish light of an underground world – 'His' world.

"Ah, you are awake." A voice praised, causing the boy to stir.

"Oh, I didn't mean to frighten you." Rory announced with a sheepish smile upon his lips as he eyed the other boy. Ethan looked worn-down, possibly still half asleep, but the coloring to his face had returned somewhat, and his hair was parted every which way.

'Cute' was the only word Rory could find that could describe the way Ethan looked. Though, to be frank, the other boy always looked like that to him.

"Rory…" Ethan whispered after a small pause, "What are you doing here?"

"I was keeping you company, I couldn't very well leave you unintended while you were ill."

Ethan nodded shortly.

"…is something the matter?" Rory finally voiced, finding the other's behavior to be slightly off.

"I'm just…tired." Ethan answered quietly, his eyes momentarily flickering to the large mirror that stood at the opposite side of the room. Within it, he could see both he and Rory, the divan had clearly been placed so that it lined up with the exterior of the mirror.

"I was worried." Rory then admitted, his hand wanting to touch Ethan, though he dared not to without permission, "I thought for sure you were going to come down with a high fever…"

"Why do you say that?"

"Your temperature had begun to rise, so I went to fetch the doctor, but when I had returned, you had been cold as death. Luckily, at least he says, you began to stabilize your body."

Ethan nodded once more, becoming quiet yet again.

Rory exhaled.

"Ethan." He then courted once more, "what is wrong – I know you well enough to know that something is troubling you – what is it?"

"…there is nothing."

"You are lying." Rory accused, standing up, "lying about everything! I know about the voice, Ethan – about it all. I saw you on the street, don't you recall? With that other-"

"What voice?" Ethan now paled, clinging to Rory's arm as though it was his only support.

"The voice that came from this very room," Rory announced, "the voice that told you 'you sing only for me'."

Ethan paled.

"How do you know?"

"I was listening behind the-" This time, Rory paled.

"The…door?" Ethan questioned, his eyes already becoming enraged and full of venom. "You were listening behind the door? Like some kind of street urchin?"

"Yes, I know it wasn't the proper thing to do." Rory admitted with a dark scarlet blush, "but-"

"No buts," Ethan countered, "you shouldn't be behind doors, listening to someone's private conversation."

"So it was a private exchange!" Rory glared, "I knew it – you were with another man!"

"Another man?" Ethan now asked appalled, "What man, and surely if I'm with 'another' that would imply that I have a first – so who be the first?"

"I be the first." Rory hollered, his cheeks still as red as blood, "and the other is the voice."

At this, Ethan also blushed furiously.

The once harsh atmosphere in the room had now become quiet and gentle.

"…you'd be the first…?"

"Yes," Rory mumbled, stepping closer to Ethan, "…because I love you, Ethan…so much."

Ethan laughed quietly. "You are dreaming my friend; you can't speak of such things."

"Oh, but I will." Rory disagreed, stepping closer to the shorter brunette, "…I always will."

Ethan inhaled slowly, accepting the small chaste kiss without much rebuttal. Rory's lips were warm and smooth, while Ethan's were cold and delicate. They fit together perfectly, and though Ethan wished it hadn't been so, he had kissed him back.

Coming to his senses, he pulled away with yet another blush, his eyes once again flickering to the mirror.

"…things have changed, Rory." He whispered, still looking at the mirror.

Rory didn't understand.

…

**And there you go, still haven't seen much of the phantom,**

**but we're getting there.**

**Please review.**

**Sorry for grammar.**

**I have school right now.**

**- Peace**


	33. Angel of Music Part 5, Bethory

**I want your love! – Heh, listening to bad romance – the Halestorm cover.**

**Me likey!**

**…**

It had been a week since Rory had last seen Ethan. When they had parted ways after that initial moment in his dressing room, the brunette had vanished once more – much to Rory's worries.

Walking into the Opera, like he did every day, Rory became aware of a young boy following his every move. He looked like a commoner, a boy of no entitlement but just enough to get by. In his hand, he held a letter of sorts.

"Messier?" He asked, pulling on Rory's coat tails. If any respectable man had done that, or if the boy had done that to any other respectable man that wasn't Rory, he would have been beaten.

"Yes?" Rory leaned down, addressing the young lad.

"Someone told me to give this to you." The boy said without much haste, handing him the now dirty damp letter.

"Who?"

"A boy – he had brown hair-"

"Ethan?" Rory asked, standing up and looking round.

"Who was it, where did he go?"

"He didn't say." The boy courted, "he just told me to give this to you, and then he left."

Rory sighed defeated.

"Thank-you," He then nodded, handing the boy a coin for his troubles.

"No, thank-you, sir," The boy cheered, scampering off and back into the streets of Paris.

Rory smiled at the young boy for a moment, but then looked at the letter, examining the writing that clearly read – to the Vicomte De Keaner. He unfolded the letter.

_Rory,_

_I have gone to Perros to visit my father's grave. Surely you remember where he is buried? We used to play there often as children, and he was awfully found of you. Mostly, it must have been because you had been my first friend ever, even up until now. There are things I must discuss with you – things I fear I can't do anywhere else, let alone at the Opera Populaire. Come to Perros at once, if not for me then for my father, he would woefully enjoy your company once more, for I fear I am the only one who visits him. Do not tell anyone of your intentions, for if word gets out that I am here…well, just leave Paris discretely._

_Ethan_

Rory had read the contents of the letter hundreds of times, even now, as he sat on the train that would eventually drop him off at the station in Perros, he continued to read it.

Surely there must have been some importance behind Ethan's intentions, what they were, he knew not, but he did know of the importance of the fine box that sat in his coat pockets.

It was a box that he had bought, and had wanted to give to Ethan time and time again, but could not.

Possibly though, today would be his chance to finally muster up his courage and ask Ethan what he had always wanted to ask of him.

Sure they could not marry legally, and there may be flack forced upon the two, but Rory didn't care – he had loved Ethan all his life, and though it may be sudden he thought it wasn't so.

They had known each other since they were children, and he had loved Ethan for nearly ten years now – he had never looked upon another man, or another woman, the way he had looked upon Ethan. There was just no competition – no reason to. If he couldn't have Ethan, then he would have no one.

He truly could never love again.

Patting his pocket once more, he watched as the countryside scrolled around the window, reminding him of his childhood memories of flocking the fields with Ethan at his side. They had been inseparable back then, and if it hadn't been for his deployment, Rory would have remained here with Ethan and his father. The last time he had seen the brunette, prior to their initial meeting at the opera house, had been the day his father had died. He had stayed as long as he could, but had been shipped out across seas by orders of his fleet – then, years later; he had learned that Ethan had gone to Paris with his informal guardian, Mama Weir, claiming a spot in the men's chorus.

Rory, though familiar with the other woman, hadn't spoken to her recently up until a couple of days ago, when he had visited her to ask of Ethan's whereabouts. This had been prior to receiving the letter.

She had been delighted to see him once more, but had failed to assist Rory with his search. Though, and this did confuse Rory highly, the woman wasn't worried about Ethan at all. In fact, she had continued to tell Rory countless times that Ethan was in good hands – he was with an angel. This so called angel was certainly the ghost, and or voice, that continued to follow Ethan around – how the woman thought him safe he knew not, but he did vow to bring Ethan back to her, even though she herself, as mentioned, wasn't worried at all.

…

Closing his eyes, Ethan could still see the black pupils that had stared at him from behind the eye holes of the mask – that black mask. No matter where he went – no matter how far he journeyed – those eyes followed him, constantly reminding him of the hollowness of the underground world.

Oh, that world – in which music soared and enticed, in which light was foreign and oppressed – in that night, his spirit had soared, and through music he had lived as he had never lived before.

Opening his eyes, Ethan looked out at the sea before him, the ocean once more captivating his attention. Whenever he thought of those eyes, Ethan became dead, and his soul would feel frightened and yet alive – aroused and yet off-put. It was a strange emotion, and it couldn't be placed into words…at least, not in the sense of moral comprehension. No, they were words of pure ecstasy – of unimaginable strengths.

And those eyes…oh, how they bored through him like a flame that would not die – those passionate, foreboding, dark, and deadly eyes.

(They both frightened, and yet adored).

Turning to his left, Ethan immediately caught sight of his blond companion – who had not yet noticed his presence. From here, he could see Rory's blue eyes– and could marvel how they reflected the oceans beauty. They were pure, so unlike the dark eyes from his angel of hell, but still as captivating as could be. He couldn't say which eyes he liked best, and the same could be said of the two men in his life – though he did feel a bit frightened about his dark companion, he was aware of the power the other possessed. More or less, he couldn't hate his angel – who wasn't an actual angel at all – for life had made him a monster. How could he hate someone for that?

…and yet…there was also that dark side to him.

(That's what made him hateful).

"Rory." Ethan greeted, reaching his friend's side.

All at once, the blond beamed.

"Ethan, there you are – I've come, just like you asked."

"I knew you would." Ethan nodded, "and so had my father."

"He must know that I love you then." Rory quipped in return.

Ethan flushed, but then peered at the sea once more, "I already told you that things have-"

"Changed," Rory digressed, "I know, but that doesn't mean they cannot change once more."

"It is too late for that." Ethan countered, looking at the blond again, "please – you must forget any feelings you have for me…for mine, and your sake."

"Why?" Rory asked, stepping closer to the boy. If they had been anywhere else, Rory wouldn't have chanced public affection, but seeing as the two were alone at the cliff, he cared very little. He kissed the brunette quickly, but passionately. "I love you, Ethan. I need you – I want to be your light."

He paused.

"Let me be…your angel."

Ethan blushed, but then dismissed the boy with an indifferent nod, "I have no angel."

"But what about your-?"

"He was not an angel," Ethan answered weakly, "and yet…not a man either."

"I don't understand."

Ethan smiled faintly, "I suppose you wouldn't…"

"Then tell me," Rory pleaded, "stop leaving me in the dark and tell me what is going on."

"I cannot," Ethan nearly cried, his heart throbbing from the painful truth of it all, "you mustn't ask me to explain myself."

"Ethan," Rory pleaded once more, "if you love me just the slightest of the amount that I love you then you should be able to tell me."

The brunette remained quiet.

"If not…then tell me that you do not love me, that you do not care for me, and I shall leave."

Ethan paled.

"It is because that I care for you that I cannot tell you," Ethan cried, "don't you understand? I do love you, Rory, so very much, but…he forbids it, we can never be."

"So another man is controlling you."

Realizing his mistake, Ethan paled once more.

"I've said too much, just forget about me, Rory, and leave the opera. At least with you gone then, I'll know you'll be safe."

"I'll die without you." Rory courted, taking Ethan's hands, "I lived countless summers without you, and I shall not do it again – not when we have time on our side. We can live like we lived before."

"Time is irrelevant." Ethan argued, forcing Rory to release his arms with a rough tug, "…for I am already dead – and the dead cannot be with the living."

Rory grew silent.

"…forget me, Rory…"

"I will not." The blond then whispered, reaching into his coat pocket, "for I ask you, Ethan-"

Rory stooped down, propping one knee to the ground, "to marry me."

The way Ethan's eyes began to water nearly made Rory scold himself for being too forward. He thought, and this was wishful thinking on his part, that he had just overjoyed Ethan's heart too much to bare.

"…"

Ethan was clearly now crying.

"…I'm sorry." The boy mourned, his face falling to that of absolute sadness, but no matter how sorrowful, his expression could not match that of Rory De Keaner.

For all of Rory's hopes, all of Rory's love, and all of Rory's heart, had just died within that single apology.

"I'm sorry – I cannot."

And with that bittersweet farewell, Ethan fled – his tears becoming too much to bare.

…

**Am I the only one sad at this point?**

**If so, then maybe it's because I'm picturing it all going down in my head in detail.**

**(CRYING)**

**Anyway, please review.**

**P.s. I'm wondering whether or not to simply make this all into a separate story or keep it here in this never-ending slash collection. **

**What do you think?**

**- Peace**


	34. Angel of Music Part 6, Bethory

As always, my holiday oriented story is running on a late course, but come on, it's me – you should be quite familiar by my line of late delivery.

Anyway, I shall continue this tale until it meets its end, so please bear with me.

…

Rory watched the moon intensely, staring out the window of the room he occupied. After Ethan had fled, he had followed the boy to one of the close inns, but the other had refused to speak to him.

Not wanting to leave Perros just yet, Rory had decided to stay the night.

He knew Ethan well enough to know that the other boy was indeed in danger and rejection or not, Rory was not going to leave the boy utterly alone – not while another man controlled him.

Perhaps, Ethan didn't love him, not in the way he loved him you see, but that did not change the fact that they were childhood friends. And being the friend that he was, Rory was not about to let Ethan be molested by this heinous world of his so called 'Angel'.

Dropping the ill engagement box, Rory turned to the direction of the hallway – staring blankly at the door that sat between him and the initial hall. A door had opened across the way, and though that shouldn't have initially alarmed him, it did – for it was Ethan's room.

Standing, he made his way to the door, and watched as a light illuminated from beneath the wood, just above the floorboards – a lantern.

'Where was Ethan possibly heading to at this hour?'

Opening the door, and stepping into the passage, Rory followed the shape of Ethan's form, keeping his steps as quietly as possible. Once or twice the floorboards had creaked under his steps, but surprisingly the brunette never took notice. It was as if he was dead to the natural world – or perhaps, Rory was simply dead to him, and didn't matter anymore.

Dismissing his thoughts, Rory entered the graveyard right in toll with Ethan, and began trying to call out to the boy. Something was seriously wrong with the other, for he seemed lost and unemotional; it was as though he was gliding instead of walking. But Ethan didn't hear him, and continued in his zombie like state.

"Ethan." Rory tried once more, once again receiving nothing in return.

Rory treaded forward still but then stopped when Ethan stood right before his father's grave – staring at the cold hard stone with a blank expression upon his face.

He was neither glad, nor sad…he was nothing.

"Ethan…?"

Slowly, Rory began to pick up a faint melody rising from the other tombstones around him – it was lovely, and enticing…the finest music he had ever heard.

"…father?" Ethan whispered, looking up as the strings of what was definitely a violin continued.

"No, child," a voice answered, rising from the music like a soft rhythm of harmony, "it is I, your Angel of Music."

Rory peered round – 'whose is that voice?'

"Angel," Ethan repeated, seemingly enticed by the melody as well, "…where are you…? Why have you followed me…?"

"Your father sent me, child – like he had promised…and so I will follow you to the end – for we are one – you are my mask-"

"And you are my voice," Ethan addressed, "for it is you they hear…"

"Too long you have wandered blindly," the voice continued, "far from my fathering gaze…"

"My mind beats wildly against you..." Ethan whispered, watching as a shadow crossed the stone wall that stood to his left – this, though unnoticed by Ethan, was where Rory stood.

"Yet the soul obeys." The voice declared, coming right from Rory's own shoulder. The viscount whirled around but found no one near him – no voice, no face, no ghost, nor angel.

"Angel of Music," Ethan courted, "I denied you…I turned from true beauty – please forgive me."

"Come to me, child – and we shall make music that the world will love."

Again, the voice seemed to come from Rory's shoulder, but he knew better than to turn around. It was a farce, some sort of trick to the ears – the voice was not truly near him, but elsewhere, perhaps…behind the wall. Scouting the initial wall for an opening, Rory treaded forward not noticing Ethan who now began to move once more.

"Show yourself." Rory announced, peering around him like a mad man. "Release Ethan from this spell you've casted."

When no reply came, the blond gave up in his efforts and ran to the brunette who strolled in the opposite direction. There, not noticed by Rory at first, stood a carriage.

"Ethan!" He called, grabbing onto said boy.

Still, the other did not stir.

"Ethan, wake up – snap out of this trance he has put upon you."

"He can't hear you," the voice finally said, once more resounding from Rory's shoulder, "he can't see you – he's forgotten all about you."

"No!" Rory hollered, "You cannot have him – let him be – you were not sent – his father would have never sent a monster like you!"

"Such spirited words, Messier," the voice taunted, the violin melody now gone, "you think you know everything, don't you?"

"I know more than you think." Rory argued, still unsure where the perpetrator stood. To his surprise, Ethan had stopped trying to move, and simply stood staring like a standing corpse.

"Oh, but you don't – you don't know half the things I know, Messier."

"That's where you're wrong – sure I may not know entirely everything, but I do know this, you are neither ghost nor angel, you are but a man."

"A man?" The voice mocked, a skull rolling just before Rory's feet. "Ha – I haven't been deemed a man once in my life – so thank-you for indulging me as such."

"Enough with this charade – stop hiding you coward!"

The voice simply laughed as another skull rolled.

"If you be a ghost, then show yourself and prove it – appear out of thin air," Rory retorted, "go ahead, so me your true form – show me what death looks like, oh show me, Angel of Music!"

A shadow crossed over Rory as the laughter continued around him, more skulls following suit among the floor. He stepped back, his eyes staggering to concentrate – and fell backwards, tripping over a root of a tree. Trying to stand back up, he was startled to see ten skulls staring blankly at him, each laughing through their clattered teeth – they were mocking him.

"You wish to see me, Messier?" The voice asked, the shadow creeping forward, "then feast your eyes and glut your soul at my accursed ugliness."

Rory paled as the shadow pulled back what seemed like a black mask, and revealed a head of death – one that startled him beyond consciousness. It had no nose, only a black hole, and two just as black eyes with yellow pupils within – the skin was truly like that of yellow parchment paper, thin, and stretched.

It was death itself, surely there couldn't be a more terrifying sight than this.

"He belongs to me." The death head taunted as Rory faded into dark solitude, his mind closing in around the sight of yellow pupils that now seemed to glow red.

'…an Angel of Death…'

…

Yay – this is what I have for now.

Will post as soon as possible.

Peace


	35. Angel of Music Part 7, Bethory

**And ENGAGE!**

…

Fireworks ignited over the dark skies of the Opera Garnier, laminating the night in a light of spectacular brilliance. All of Paris was readying to celebrate the coming of a new year, a new beginning.

The Annual Masked Ball at the Garnier was already at its highest triumph of the night, thousands of people had attended and the managers, Firme and Andre, couldn't have been more pleased with themselves.

"What a beautiful turnout," Firme announced, making way into the grand foyer, "anybody whose anybody is here."

"Indeed." Andre confirmed, "look there's the countess of Roth – oh, and Lady Miller."

"Splendid," Firme chuckled, "oh, and aren't those the Astor's?"

"Indeed." Andre confirmed, "You know, I hear that his little wife Madeline there is about Messier Morgan's age and in a delicate condition – see, how she's trying to hide it?"

"Quite the scandal," Firme laughed.

"And then the Gordon's are over there," Andre continued, pointing round at a couple at the start of the stairwell, "Oh, and there's that vulgar Vincent Brown man."

"Come Andre; let's leave before he stands with us."

"Hello good gentleman," Brown greeted with his black domino mask at hand, "I have hoped to join you in the Smoking room."

"Oh, we're sorry," Firme began, "we have just come from there – you missed it. Andre and I were just about to go round and talk to the box keepers – a boring engagement it would seem."

"Oh, that's alright," Brown laughed, "I need to catch up on my gossip, and I've heard that those box keepers are the source of scandals."

Reluctantly, the new managers allowed the man to follow.

…

The Viscount De Keaner stood rigid as he awaited his love at the bottom of the stairwell. All around him, people danced merrily and partied amongst themselves, but none of them were Ethan.

Since awakening at the inn alone at Perros, Rory had been worried about the other – especially after that horrible sight – but the boy had vanished once more.

And it hadn't been until a week ago that he had received a letter from Ethan telling him to come to the Masked Ball and meet with him in secrecy. Looking down at himself once more, Rory realized that he was more or less unrecognizable. Sure he may have been wearing his dark blue naval coat and white dress pants, but the white and blue domino mask hid his features and left him to simply be any ordinary man, which is why he was being treated as such.

It was quite strange when he thought about it, he was used to the eyes and cautiousness of the people around him because of his entitlement, but tonight…well he could be anybody he wanted to be.

Smiling to himself, Rory began to swing his body to and fro, listening as a melody picked up from somewhere he knew not. Other party goers did likewise, but he halted once he was being seized and dragged into another room by hundreds of hands.

"It is time to dance!" A voice hollered from over the crowd, all the while the crowd parting to give space to an immense ball room. Couples all around formed while some, like Rory, were being forced to partner up. Looking at the blond woman in a white dress before him, Rory smiled and reluctantly began to waltz around the room with the ever going crowd. Once or twice the girl nearly slipped, most likely drunk in a slight stupor, but Rory held her up. And it wasn't until five minutes into the dance that he recognized a brunette boy dancing on his left. The boy was wearing a black domino mask with red trimming and a dark red and black coat but there was no denying it, it was Ethan – Rory could just tell.

During the dance, many switched partners, and Rory desperately tried to make his way toward Ethan, but a brunette girl had come into his arms, and the blond he had been with had moved over to a familiar figure, Jesse. Had he been dancing with the Opera singer's mistress perhaps?

"You dance very well." The brunette girl criticized with a flirtatious smile.

"I thank-you."

"Have I met you before?"

"I know not."

"Well, I surely mustn't have, "she laughed, "I would remember someone as gorgeous as you."

"You say that even though I wear a mask?" Rory laughed cheekily.

"I can just tell." The girl winked, as she was taken by another man, and replaced by a shorter dark haired tanned girl in Rory's arms.

This time, Rory was sure that he had met this girl before.

"Is that you Viscount De Keaner?" Sarah asked, lifting her black domino mask as she was twirled.

"Very much so, but don't announce it."

"I won't." The girl laughed, "I assume you are trying to make your way to a certain 'other' to dance with?"

"How did you-?"

"Well, there must be a reason why you can't take your eyes off the mysterious black and red figure."

"You know it to be Ethan?" Rory assumed, laughing along with the girl as the music continued.

"Of course," Sarah laughed, "I was the one to give him the attire after all."

"When had he returned?"

"Yesterday morning. I know not of where he has been though, Messier, so don't ask. But I shall leave you and hope you make it to your desired destination."

"I thank-you," Rory fare-welled as the girl began to dance with another woman, it was then that the blond had found his chance. With the dance becoming more and more populated there were odd numbers of people and so odd pairings of couples likewise. This was his chance.

He quickly shoved past a masked man and seized Ethan into his arms, smiling a bright smirk all the while.

"I had thought that I would never get to you." Rory whispered.

The other boy instantly paused.

"Rory…? Is that you?"

"Would you be disappointed if it wasn't?" The blond asked curtly, twirling Ethan as the other couples around them did the same. It was all quite a merrily gay time.

"…I need to speak to you." Ethan then noted after a minute or so of silence.

"Then do so."

The two stopped talking as they rounded the dance floor in sync, their steps falling together as their arms held each other tightly.

"In private." Ethan then said, stalling Rory for a second.

"About what…?" The blond wondered aloud, lifting Ethan for a single moment of a spin.

The brunette, caught off guard, shut his mouth and then starred at Rory as they continued their everlasting dance.

"You dance very well…" Ethan then whispered sincerely, his heart fluttering as he was dipped and then whisked back up, "by the book it would seem."

"That is not all I do well, Ethan." Rory flirted, twirling the boy once more.

Ethan smiled at that but then fell silent when his eyes befell a man dressed all in Scarlet.

Said man appeared from the upper structure of the Opera house, overlooking a small balcony, but then began to descend the steps that led into the inner ballroom.

All around people paused, the music coming to a complete halt.

"I am Red Death," The figure hollered through a gritted death head of horror, swirling his scarlet cape over his shoulder and around his back. "And I have come to collect what is mine."

No one spoke, nor moved.

The figure stepped forward, slowly at first but then gradually accelerated.

He shoved past a drunken clown and then peered at the spot where Rory and Ethan had been dancing mere moments ago, his head immediately turning every which way.

He snarled, "You think you can hide…?"

…

From the second floor, Andre and Firme watched the mysterious 'Red Death' along with Brown, simultaneously looking at one another in fright.

They both recognized that voice, and both rightfully feared it.

"You there!" Red Death then hollered, pointing an accusing black gloved hand at the managers, "I have come to place a bargain!"

Firme shuddered, but then cleared his throat. "W-what sort of bargain-?"

"I have written you an Opera." The death head reeled, "and it saw be performed in two months' time – with my instructions on who will be able to perform it."

"…what is that we-?"

"You get the privilege of hearing my work, Messier!" The figure screeched, "But more so, you will get the privilege of not having another shattered chandelier on your hands. Do you understand…?"

Firme nodded.

"Good." Red Death chuckled, "now please…don't let me spoil you evening, and by the next morning; you shall have my upmost instructions."

…

**And there it is, till next time.**

**Hoped you enjoyed.**

**- Peace.**

**Oh, and I've dedicated a small Youtube video for this particular story,**

**it's called**

**My Babysitter's A Vampire - Angel Of Music (Bethory)**

**Check it out!**


End file.
